A Weekend In Paris
by shebe67
Summary: This takes place about 5 months after the events of Farkle Meets the New Year. The gang is all headed different directions for the summer. Riley and Lucas are headed to Texas to Pappy Joe's Ranch. Lucas has a bi surprise in store for Riley.
1. Chapter 1

**Weekend in Paris**

 _ **Five months have passed since New Year's Eve on the roof. The group of friends had been so happy since then. Farkle was overjoyed to be with Smackle again even if it was long distance. In a couple of days that distance would be no more. He would be in Australia with his beloved and they could pick up where they left off the day she had left for Australia. Video chats and late night phone calls were ok, but nothing could compare to the moment he would see her in person for the first time in months. Everyone had come with him to the airport and he was glad they did. He knew he would miss a lot while he was gone but would see them at the end of the year. They all had plans for the summer. Plans that didn't really include the group as a whole. Maya and Josh would be spending the summer in Philly with his family. Zay and Sara would be staying in the city, as Zay was doing some summer theater and Sara was working. Riley and Lucas would be spending the summer in Texas and Lucas had some big plans for Riley. Lucas had mentioned his plans to Farkle and he couldn't be happier for them. Riley was about to have a summer she would never forget.**_

 _ **As always want to thank the wonderful friends who support me always, Sue, Nette, Kayla, Courtney and Carolyn. Thank you all!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Sunday, June 4, 2023 at the apartment of Lucas and Josh**_

Lucas and Riley were just returning to the apartment from the airport where they just said their goodbyes to Farkle. He was going to be in Australia with Smackle for the next 6 months. As a matter of fact, the whole group of friends would be gone for the entire summer. Riley and Lucas were due to fly out of La Guardia airport for Austin, Texas the next morning at 9 a.m. They would be spending the whole summer at Pappy Joe's Ranch in Texas. Riley couldn't wait to get away and have Lucas all to herself for the summer. She was helping Lucas finish his packing and they were going to have dinner with Maya, Josh, Zay and Sara upstairs at the Matthew's apartment. Topanga had been cooking all day and wanted to send Riley and Lucas off with a small get together of friends and family.

Lucas just walked back into his bedroom after gathering all the things he would need to pack from the small bathroom that he shared with Josh. He would miss Josh over the summer as the two had grown close in the last year that they had been living together. He knew Riley would miss Maya a lot. The girls always spent most of their summers together and this was the first year in a very long time that they wouldn't be seeing each other daily. They shared a small loft together and were already having separation anxiety. Sara Carpenter, Zay's girlfriend, was going to be staying in their loft for the summer. That was especially convenient because Zay was the girls next door neighbor. Cory and Auggie would be keeping an eye on Josh and Lucas' apartment for the summer since it was in the same building as the Matthews' apartment. Cory had joked he would take over the apartment as his man cave for the summer. Josh had a big flat screen TV that Cory liked to watch baseball on. So, Auggie and Cory had plans to watch lots of baseball for the next 3 months.

As Lucas was putting his stuff in one of his bags, Riley walked in the room with Lucas' beloved cowboy boots and hat. She had put the hat on her head and Lucas didn't think he'd ever seen anything cuter than her in his cowboy hat. He walked over to her to take the boots and she placed the hat on his head and smiled up at him, "I think those boots have seen better days, Lucas. Why don't you buy some new ones?"

Lucas looked at her with disbelief, "Riley, these boots are just getting broke in. I've had them since I was 14. They're perfectly fine. Besides, they are my lucky boots. I wore these when I rode Tombstone." Just as he said that Maya walked in the room.

She laughed and said, "Don't you mean unlucky boots, Huckleberry? If I remember right you were also wearing them when Riley brother zoned you, weren't you?"

Lucas took a deep breath and looked down at his feet after she said that. "Really Maya, you had to bring that up after all these years?

Maya walked over to Lucas and took the hat off his head and said, "Wah, wah! Get over yourself, Ranger Rick, you got the girl in the end, didn't you? Now what bag do you want this hat in?"

Lucas took the hat from her and said that he was just going t carry it with him, as soon as they landed in Texas he would wear it. Riley laughed as she walked over to Lucas' side and said, "and it will stay on his head for the rest of the summer. He'll only take it off when he sleeps."

Lucas laughed and said, "That's what you think, Riles. I can sleep in my hat just as well as I can sleep without it."

Riley rolled her eyes at him and then noticed the time. "I promised mom I would help her finish getting dinner ready. You want to come with me, Peaches?"

Maya left the room to go tell Josh where she was going and told Riley she'd meet her in the living room in 10 minutes.

Riley walked over to Lucas and as he wrapped his arms around her waist she placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes and said, "You know I'm staying with mom and dad tonight. I haven't spent the night up there since just after the new year."

"Yea, I know. Want me to sneak up there after Josh is asleep?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

Riley just laughed and shook her head yes. "It's a date then." Lucas added. He bent his head to kiss her, he would never get tired of kissing Riley Matthews and tonight he would get to sleep with her in his arms. He was a lucky guy.

Lucas finished packing his bags and started to gather clothes to change into for dinner with the Matthews. As he reached into the drawer for a clean t-shirt he saw the box that he had been hiding since Thanksgiving, it was his Grammy Emma's engagement ring. Pappy Joe had given it to him when his family was in Texas for Thanksgiving. Lucas had been thinking about proposing to Riley ever since. He was meeting with Cory and Topanga tonight to ask for their blessing. He just didn't know how or when he would do it. He had asked some friends for ideas, but he wanted something unique to him and Riley. All Lucas knew for sure is that it would happen while they were in Texas. While he was lost in his thoughts, Josh came into his room.

"Hey roomie, whatcha looking at?" Josh asked startling Lucas.

Lucas quickly closed the box and turned around to face Josh, "Oh, nothing," Lucas answered nervously, hiding the ring box behind his back. Just something that I had been looking for, nothing important. Lucas wrapped the clean t-shirt he was holding around the box to hide it from Josh. Lucas grabbed the rest of his things in silence and walked past Josh out into the hall to the bathroom. Once he was behind the closed door, he took a deep breath. H didn't know why he was so nervous. The only people he had told that he was planning to propose were Zay and Farkle. Farkle was on his way to Australia and wouldn't say anything and Lucas had to threaten Zay's life for him to keep his mouth shut.

Josh couldn't help but laugh at Lucas. The look on his face when Josh asked him what he was doing was priceless. Josh had a feeling he knew what was in the box and couldn't help but be happy for his niece. Riley deserved all the happiness in the world and it was pretty clear that Lucas was the person that made his niece happier than anybody else. He also knew that Riley was spending the night with Cory and Topanga in her old room tonight. That meant that Lucas was going to be climbing up the fire escape to Riley's bay window. He discovered that little secret after the New Year's Eve party and had kept it to himself and hadn't had a chance to confront them. He wanted to catch Lucas in the act of entering Riley's room. He really didn't care that Lucas was spending the nights with Riley back then, but Riley was his niece and it had been a running joke for years about Cory stealing Lucas' shoes when he would catch him in Riley's room and he felt it was his duty to keep the gag going. He had to figure out a way to catch Lucas and find out what the boy was planning. He and Lucas had gotten close in the last year since they had been living together and he knew that Lucas would rather die than ever hurt his niece. He also knew that Cory and Topanga had long ago accepted the fact that Lucas Friar would one day be their son in law. That meant Lucas would be his nephew and if one of his best friends was going to be family he was glad it would be Lucas.

Josh had an idea about how to confront Lucas and find out the information that he wanted. He just needed the help of a certain gorgeous blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend in Paris**

 _ **Five months have passed since New Year's Eve on the roof. The group of friends had been so happy since then. Farkle was overjoyed to be with Smackle again even if it was long distance. In a couple of days that distance would be no more. He would be in Australia with his beloved and they could pick up where they left off the day she had left for Australia. Video chats and late night phone calls were ok, but nothing could compare to the moment he would see her in person for the first time in months. Everyone had come with him to the airport and he was glad they did. He knew he would miss a lot while he was gone but would see them at the end of the year. They all had plans for the summer. Plans that didn't really include the group as a whole. Maya and Josh would be spending the summer in Philly with his family. Zay and Sara would be staying in the city, as Zay was doing some summer theater and Sara was working. Riley and Lucas would be spending the summer in Texas and Lucas had some big plans for Riley. Lucas had mentioned his plans to Farkle and he couldn't be happier for them. Riley was about to have a summer she would never forget.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Sunday, June 4, 2023 at the apartment of Cory and Topanga Matthews**_

Topanga Matthews was just putting the finishing touches on the salad she was fixing for the big going away dinner she was having for Riley and Lucas and Maya and Josh. They were all going away for the summer and it was the perfect opportunity to have Shawn, Katy and Zay and his girlfriend over for dinner. The main course had been fixed and Riley and Maya were setting the table. Topanga was already dressed for the evening and was waiting on Cory to come downstairs. Auggie was over at Ava's until dinner time which was in an hour. She and Cory were due down at the bakery to meet Lucas. He had asked if he could talk with them privately before dinner. Topanga had been expecting this conversation for a while now. She just hoped Cory wouldn't flip out and go crazy on Lucas.

"Great job, girls the table looks great. I think everything is under control. Riley, your father and I are going to go down to the bakery and pick up the cake I had made for desert." Topanga informed the girls.

"Mom, you know you didn't have to go to all of this trouble," Riley said, "but we sure do appreciate it." Riley walked over to where her mother was standing by the couch and hugged her. Maya followed and hugged Topanga as well.

Topanga placed an arm around each girl and told them, "It's no trouble at all. I just saw it as an opportunity to get everyone together one more time before you leave for the summer. I really can't believe you're going to be in Texas all summer, Riley. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to, mom. I'll be home in August though in plenty of time for classes to start and maybe we can do something together then or you and dad could always come to Texas for a few days." Riley suggested to her mother.

"Maybe we can squeeze in a trip to Texas. We'll be seeing Maya and Josh in Philly so maybe we could find a few days to fly down to Pappy Joe's ranch." Topanga added. "Auggie would love the ranch."

Just then Cory yelled, "Topanga! Do we really have to have people over tonight. I wanted to hang out in my sweatpants and watch the baseball game on TV."

As he appeared in the doorway from the hall Topanga turned and looked at him and said, "I told you about this a week ago, Cory. You were okay with it then, what's changed?"

Cory walked into the living room and smiled as he saw her with Riley and Maya and said, "Because if we don't have the going away dinner than neither of the girls can leave and they will be here with us all summer. Like they should be. I didn't okay any trips with boys!"

Maya was the one to speak up, "What's the matter, honey? Are you afraid that Riley and I will have too much fun without you around this summer? Come on, Matthews, we're big girls now. It's time to let the little birdies leave the nest."

"Not ready! Topanga tell them they can't go." Cory pleaded with his wife.

"Sorry, honey. Maya's right. We need to go to the bakery and get the cake I had made for desert, come on." She grabs his arm and heads to the front door. "Bye, girls. We'll be back soon!"

The door slammed and Maya looked at Riley and asked, "What do you think that was all about? Matthews was acting weirder than normal."

Riley just laughed and shook her head at her father's antics, "Who knows. But he wouldn't be my dad if he acted normal. Come on Peaches, let's go get changed for dinner. I brought that new skirt of mine you wanted to borrow." Riley grabs Maya's hand and they disappear up the stairs and down the hall.

Once they were in the hall and closed the apartment door, Cory stopped Topanga and asked her, "How can you be so calm when you know what Lucas wants to talk to us about?"

Topanga just looked at him, smiled and said, "Cory you've known this day would come since she was 12 years old and first met Lucas on the subway. You've known ever since he asked us for our permission to take her on their first date. You've known this day was coming even when she brother-zoned him in Texas and through that God-awful triangle. You've known this since that day at the ski lodge when he gave her that jelly bean and they chose each other. They love each other and want to be together, this is the next logical step and when Lucas asks us for our blessing to marry our daughter, you're going to look that boy in the eye and say yes. Then you're going to stand up and shake Lucas' hand and welcome him to the family. You love Lucas and he has never done anything to make us question his love for her and now he wants to make the ultimate commitment to her and she deserves every bit of happiness that he can give her. Just as Lucas deserves all the happiness she can give him. They belong together, Cory. Don't they remind you of two other kids that had stars in their eyes not too long ago?"

Cory smiled and knew exactly who Topanga was talking about, "Yes, they do. What ever happened to those two crazy kids?"

"They got married and had two beautiful children and lived happily ever after and today they are going to go give their daughter that same future." Topanga said.

Cory looked at Topanga with a tear in his eye, "This is really happening isn't it. We're going to give Lucas Friar our blessing to ask our little girl to marry him."

"Yes, honey. That's exactly what's going to happen." She had tears as well. Cory put his arms around her and held her as they each quietly thought back to the day they brought that little girl home from the hospital and all the joy she has given them her whole life. Topanga pulled away from him, wiping a tear away that had escaped. She took his hand and led the way to the elevator and out the door and down the street towards the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

A Weekend in Paris

Five months have passed since New Year's Eve on the roof. The group of friends had been so happy since then. Farkle and Smackle were in Australia. Zay was going to be doing Summer theater and spending time with Sara. Josh and Maya were heading to Philly. Riley and Lucas were about to head for Texas for the Summer. Lucas has a chat with Cory and Topanga. Riley is about to get a big surprise!

Chapter 3

Sunday, June 4, 2023 at Topanga's Bakery

When Cory and Topanga got to the door of the bakery they saw Lucas sitting on the orange couch, ring box in hand, looking like a nervous wreck. Topanga cleared her throat as they walked over to him. Lucas looked up and saw her smiling at him. He was so nervous he couldn't speak. Topanga put a hand on his shoulder, "Lucas, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out. You need to sit down." Lucas stumbled forward and Cory caught him before he could hit the floor. Cory helped him sit down and Topanga went to get him some water. Lucas was just in a daze as Cory sat next to him. Topanga returned with a bottle of cold water and some cookies. She opened the bottle of water and handed it to Lucas. He guzzled the bottle, drinking about half of it, eyeing the cookies he proceeded to eat all that were on the plate. He still hadn't spoken a word but seemed to be coming around.

When the ringing in his ears stopped and he could hear what Topanga was saying to him, Lucas became embarrassed. He looked at Topanga sitting next to him and Cory standing up next to her he finally spoke up, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what that was all about. I saw the two of you and I panicked. I'm really sorry, but thank you for the water and cookies, Topanga."

Topanga felt sorry for him, he had been so full of confidence earlier in the week when he asked for this time to speak with them. "Lucas, have you eaten anything today?" Topanga asked.

Cory hoping to put the conversation off for a bit longer added, "Yea, you don't look so good. We can always do this later, like when you get back from Texas." Topanga glared at him with the evil eye and mouthed for him to stop.

Lucas wasn't putting this conversation off any longer. "I'm fine and no, Topanga, I haven't eaten much at all today. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a donut on the way out the door this morning. We all rushed to the airport to see Farkle off and then I've been packing ever since and thinking about this conversation." Just then the waitress came and asked if she could get them anything. Lucas looked at her and said, "Yes, 3 black coffees and 3 pieces of Topanga's chocolate cake please." After he ordered he turned to Cory and Topanga and said, "As soon as our cake and coffee arrive, I'll say what I have to say and then the two of you can have your say."

Cory had long admired Lucas' determination. He never did anything half way. Lucas always gave 100%. He knew that he would never have to worry about Riley and that Topanga was right, he loved Lucas like a son, he loved all of them. He considered himself lucky to get to witness the people they were all becoming. He always knew that this day would come. It didn't mean he had to make it easy for Lucas though, where was the fun in that. As Lucas and Topanga sat talking, he was thinking back to the first time he met Lucas. He had a strong inkling at the time that Lucas would always be in Riley's life, it wasn't until the triangle was over and he witnessed them together as a couple that he was sure Lucas would one day be his son in law. Now here they were just waiting to hear what Lucas had to say.

Once the coffee and cake had been delivered Lucas took a drink of his coffee, pulled out the note cards he had in his pocket and gathered his nerve and started the speech he had been rehearsing for days. "Cory and Topanga, Mom and Dad. I'm still honored you let me call you that. I asked the two of you here today to tell you just how much your daughter means to me."

Cory sat laughing at the site of Lucas with those note cards. That boy and his note cards. "Lucas put the note cards away and say what you need to say." Cory told him. "Speak from your heart."

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Dad, mom, I can't put into words how I feel about Riley. She's everything to me. And there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to see that smile on her face. I want to see it every day for the rest of my life. I want us to take care of each and grow old together. I have never questioned my future with her. I want her and I to have what the two of you have, what my parents have. I know marriage is hard and that it won't be all wine and roses but it's what I want. I want her to be the mother of my children, your grandchildren, I just want to be with her forever. I just don't think there are enough words to tell you how I feel about her. So, I want your blessing to ask Riley to marry me. I have the ring. I just need a finger to put it on. So, what do you say?"

Cory stood and walked over to Lucas, who stood as Cory reached his side. "Those are some pretty words you used there, Mr. Friar." Cory was trying to be serious and scare Lucas just a bit, but he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "You only left out one thing, young man. Do you love Riley, Lucas?" Cory was smiling, "You never mentioned that you love her." Topanga stood up and walked to Cory, she put a hand on his arm and looked at Lucas, both waiting for his answer.

Lucas was a bit worried when Cory stood up and called him Mr. Friar, he hadn't called him that since high school. But when he saw him trying to hide a smile, Lucas knew everything was going to be okay. He smiled when Cory asked him if he loved, Riley. Lucas looked at them and said, "Yes, I love your daughter. I may have been too young to know it at the time, but I have loved her ever since she fell into my lap. Every moment I spend with her just has me falling a little deeper."

Cory looked at Topanga and asked her if she had anything to say. She looked at Cory, then she looked at Lucas. "The ring, can I see the ring? I saw you with the box when we came in."

"Oh, of course." Lucas pulled the blue velvet ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Topanga. "That was given to me by Pappy Joe, it belonged to my grandmother, Grammy Emma." He watched as Topanga opened the box and saw a tear come to her eye, she looked at him and smiled.

Topanga was looking at the ring and thought it just perfect for Riley. It was a ¾ carat round diamond set in a white gold band with just a little bit of antique filigree work on either side of the diamond. "Lucas, this is beautiful, but there's only one thing wrong with it. She handed the ring back to Lucas and reached in her pocket and pulled out a very familiar red ring box. "I think when you give it to her you need to put it in this." Lucas took the box from her and looked at it and smiled.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked.

It was Cory who spoke first, "Lucas, you have our blessing to ask Riley to marry you. We know that you love her, you always have. The only thing I ask is that, you always make her smile. I always want to see that smile on her face."

"Cory, I will do everything in my power to make sure that smile is always there. Thank you." Lucas said.

"Welcome to the family, son." Cory said with tears in his eyes. "We love you, Lucas. We always have and now it will be official," Cory said as he hugged Lucas.

"Thanks, Dad." Lucas said. Cory let him go and he looked at Topanga, "So, I'm guessing you approve of the ring?"

"It's beautiful and Riley will love it, maybe not as much as she loves you, but if you put it in that red box, there's no way she'll say no." Topanga said with a laugh. "Welcome to the family, Lucas." She hugged him and told him, "We're giving you a big piece of our hearts, you take care of her."

"I will, mom. Always." Lucas returned her hug.

She let go of Lucas and asked, "So, do you have any plans for this big proposal?"

"I don't want to say anything just yet, but I do have an idea. I want you to be there, my parents want to be there and I may need your help." Lucas told them.

"Just try to keep us away! Whatever you need help with you got it, Lucas." Cory said

"I'll remember that." Lucas said. "I want to thank the both of you for always making me feel like a part of your family, even when you maybe didn't want to and I promise both of you that Riley will always be my priority. I'll do everything in my power to make sure she is always happy."

"We know you will, Lucas. That's how it's always been." Topanga said. She looked at her watch and bolted for the kitchen of the bakery.

"Well she does like to make a dramatic exit." Cory laughed as he followed Topanga.

Just as he gets to the counter she comes out of the kitchen holding a bakery box in her hand. She hands Cory the box and looks at him and Lucas and says, "We need to get upstairs, dinner is in 20 minutes. Come on!"

With that, Lucas goes to the counter to pay for the coffee and cake. Topanga and Cory wait for him at the door. Once Lucas pays, the 3 of them head out the door and up the stairs. By this time tomorrow him and Riley will be in Austin for the summer and he couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Weekend in Paris**

 ** _Five months have passed since New Year's Eve on the roof. The group of friends had been so happy since then. Farkle was overjoyed to be with Smackle again even if it was long distance. In a couple of days that distance would be no more. He would be in Australia with his beloved and they could pick up where they left off the day she had left for Australia. Video chats and late night phone calls were ok, but nothing could compare to the moment he would see her in person for the first time in months. Everyone had come with him to the airport and he was glad they did. He knew he would miss a lot while he was gone but would see them at the end of the year. They all had plans for the summer. Plans that didn't really include the group as a whole. Maya and Josh would be spending the summer in Philly with his family. Zay and Sara would be staying in the city, as Zay was doing some summer theater and Sara was working. Riley and Lucas would be spending the summer in Texas and Lucas had some big plans for Riley. Lucas had mentioned his plans to Farkle and he couldn't be happier for them. Riley was about to have a summer she would never forget._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Sunday, June 4, 2023 at the apartment of Cory and Topanga Matthews_**

Everyone was gathered at the Matthew's apartment and enjoying the dinner Topanga had fixed. They had moved the table into the living room and brought another table in from their basement storage. Cory was sitting in his usual spot at the head of the table, to his right was Topanga and Auggie with Ava. To his left was Riley and Lucas. Next to Lucas was Zay and Sara, with Maya's mother next to them. Josh was sitting next to Auggie with Maya to his right and at the other end of the table was Shawn.

Topanga loved nothing more than seeing everyone eating and enjoying the company of those around them. She knew that all too soon meal times would be just her and Cory with Auggie and the occasional visit from Ava. The apartment would be too quiet. She would have to find some way to occupy herself after the girls and Lucas and Josh were gone for the summer. Cory and Auggie had plans for evenings of baseball and whatever else they could find to watch on that big screen TV down in Josh and Lucas' apartment. Maybe she would actually be able to enjoy a book. Maybe Lucas would take her up on her offer to help with proposal ideas. Maybe she could spend some time with Ava. Whatever the summer held for her she looked forward to a trip to Philly and Texas the most.

After everyone was done eating, the fellas all cleaned up the dishes and moved the tables out of the way and the ladies all sat in the living room and chatted about everything from fashion to the latest celebrity gossip. Once the dishes were done and the guys joined them, Topanga realized they had forgotten about dessert. "Who wants chocolate cake? I almost forgot we had it."

Zay was the first to answer, "Chocolate cake? Count me in. I need me a piece of Topanga's triple layer, triple chocolate cake."

Sara nudged him in the arm, "Is food all you think about? We're sitting here with your best friends and this is the last time you'll see them for the next 3 months. Aren't you at least a little sad about that?"

Zay thought about what she said for a moment and said, "Yea, that's why I need cake. I'm so upset the only thing that will help me through it is chocolate cake. Besides, I have all summer to spend with you my wonderful, sweet and beautiful girlfriend."

She blushed a little and asked, "How do you do that? You make me go from laughing at you, to wanting to kiss you with one sentence."

Zay just laughed and said, "It's the Babineaux charm, baby. We keep our woman on their toes."

Riley was helping her mother plate the pieces of chocolate cake and Lucas was talking baseball with Auggie, Shawn and Cory. Katy was delivering plates of cake to everyone. Ava had to leave just after dinner. Maya and Josh were both sitting in the chair across from the couch engrossed in their own conversation.

"So, are you going to keep Riley out long enough for me to confront Lucas?" Josh asked a very reluctant Maya.

"Why are you so determined to do this? Let them have some time alone together. They're always surrounded by family or friends. Lucas is one of your best friends and you know that he respects Matthews way too much to do anything. They honestly just sleep when he comes up here. Maya explained. She didn't understand why Josh just couldn't let Riley and Lucas have their little secret about the fire escape.

"I honestly don't care that he sneaks up here but, the guy is up to something and as Riley's uncle and Lucas' friend I want to know. You can sure bet that Zay and Farkle know." Josh said, sounding just a little jealous.

"Oh Boing! You're jealous that he still chooses to tell Zay and Farkle everything. Meanwhile, your left in the dark trying to figure things out for yourself. Is that it, Josh?" Maya teased.

"Yes!" He answered a little too loudly. He got the attention of Lucas, Cory and Shawn that time. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "Yes. I am a little jealous," he said in a much quieter voice. "I tell you what, if you do this little thing for me and if I can get Lucas to tell me what's going on, I'll tell you. What do you say?" Josh held out his hand for her to shake.

Maya just stared at his hand for a moment, contemplating the deal. She finally took his hand and shook it, "Deal," she says. 'But just don't push him too hard and for God sakes don't scare him to death. If you do, he may just up and leave for Texas without Riley."

"I promise, I will be on my best behavior." Josh crossed his heart and smiled. He leaned over to kiss Maya and thank her for helping him.

Maya and Riley were going to spend some time together after everyone left. She knew Riley would want to be back by 10. That's when Lucas was supposed to meet her in the bay window. She planned to keep Riley away at least until 11. That should give Josh plenty of time to interrogate Lucas. After dessert, Lucas excused himself saying he had to finish packing and to spend a little time with Zay, as well. Zay and Sara left with him. Josh stayed around to spend a little time with Cory and Auggie. He would then quietly go to Riley's room to wait for Lucas.

Josh and Aggie spent the next half hour or so talking about baseball. Cory and Topanga had decided to call it a night. At 9:30 Auggie's phone started ringing. Auggie answered and turned to Josh and said, "Sorry, Josh, it's the wife, gotta take this. Lock up on your way out, please. Good night." With that Auggie headed up the steps and down the hall to his room, leaving Josh alone. He turned the lights off and locked the door. He took his shoes off so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He reached Riley's old room and went in, closing the door quietly behind him. He tiptoed over to the bay window and unlocked it. He took his phone out and texted Maya that he was in Riley's room and would text her when he was done.

Maya and Riley had returned to their loft to make sure Riley hadn't forgotten anything she might need for her trip and then they went to this cool little juice bar near their loft. Riley kept checking her phone for the time and about 9:30 she started getting antsy. "Maya, can you please finish your juice, I really need to head back to my parents."

"Riles, calm down. This is our last time to see each other until August. Can't we just have a little longer?" Maya asked.

Riley always had a hard time saying no to Maya, "Okay, peaches, just a little while longer, then I really have to go."

Maya suggested the two walk back to the Matthews apartment. She knew this should kill more time and give Josh the extra time he needed to talk to Lucas.

Lucas had finished packing his things and had carried his bags into the living room of his apartment. He had already said his good byes to Zay. He and Sara had left about 10 minutes ago. It was now 9:50. He went to change from the jeans and button down shirt he was wearing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that would be more comfortable to sleep in. Since Josh had never returned to the apartment, Lucas figured it would be safe to head on up to the bay window. He opened his own bedroom window and closed it. As he started to head up the fire escape, Lucas realized he had forgotten something very important, or rather someone. There was no way he would be able to propose to Riley without getting Maya's blessing, along with the Matthews. Before he started his climb, he sent Maya a text asking her if she could meet him in his apartment at 11:00 tonight, he knew it wouldn't take Riley long to fall asleep so he would head back down the fire escape and meet with Maya. It didn't take her but a minute to respond. He chuckled when he read her reply, **_"This better be good Huckleberry. A girl needs her beauty sleep ya know. Yes, I will meet you at your place 11."_** He replied a with a thank you and that he promised he wouldn't keep her long.

After he texted Maya, he headed up the fire escape. Once he got to the bay window, he thought it odd that the lights were off in Riley's room, she never turned the lights off until after he got there. He raised the window, glad it was unlocked, he climbed through the window not seeing Riley, maybe she was still in the bathroom. He turned to close the window and sat on the window seat. Maybe he should turn on a light, as he headed to the light switch by the door he heard the creak of the closet door, maybe she was in there changing clothes. "Riley, babe is that you?" he asked. There was no response. "Riley, baby, it's me Lucas. What are you doing?" Still no response. That's when he decided to turn on a lamp that was on the desk that Topanga used when she worked form home. After he turned on the light, he walked over to the closet door and put his hand on the knob to open it. Just as he did he could feel someone pushing the door open. Lucas stood back. To his surprise, it wasn't Riley he saw come out of the closet, it was Josh Matthews. Startled, Lucas said, "Hey Josh, what are you doing here?"

Josh just stared at Lucas, trying to be mad at his friend, he said, "I could ask you the same thing, Lucas, honey. Riley is staying here tonight and you shouldn't be here, unless there's something you want to tell me."

Lucas trying to feign innocence, looked Josh in the eye and said, "Well, I had been calling and texting Riley and decided to come up here and check on her because she wasn't answering. I got worried. What are you doing here? I thought you and Maya were out together."

Josh struggling to keep a straight face, looked at Lucas and told him, "No, Maya wanted to spend a little more time with Riley tonight before you guys fly out in the morning. I'm here to talk to you?"

"What, why are you waiting up here to talk to me. My room is in our apartment downstairs." Lucas told Josh. He was still trying to keep up his act, but was cracking fast.

"I know your little secret Lucas." Josh said with an accusatory tone in his voice.

"What secret? I have no secrets." Lucas answered. He thought maybe Josh had seen the ring and figured out he was going to propose to Riley.

"Your full of secrets, Howdy. I know about your little trips up the fire escape back between Christmas and New Year's, when Riley was staying here when her parents were away." Josh explained, still not cracking a smile. He was rather proud of himself. "I know you were spending the nights up here with my niece!"

Lucas was surprised and at a loss for words, "It's not what you think, Josh. I would nev- "

"I don't want to hear your excuses, cowboy." Josh was trying to be quiet and not raise his voice. It was at this point he let a smile crack. "How could you disrespect Riley like that, and my brother. I just have no words for how upset I am with you right now." He turned away from Lucas so he couldn't see him full on smiling right now.

Lucas felt horrible, he had to make sure Josh knew that he would never do anything to disrespect Riley or her parents. "Josh, you have to know that I would never disrespect Riley, I love her and would never do something that would hurt her reputation or that of the Matthews." Lucas said apologetically. He walked around to get Josh to look at him in the eyes. He couldn't understand why Josh was smiling at him though when he finally could see his face. "What's going on Josh? What do you find so funny?"

"I'm sorry, man. I had this whole speech planned and I just can't do it. Look, I found out about the fire escape after the New Year's Eve party. I don't care. I know that you love and respect Riley and that you would never hurt her. I just wanted to make you think I was upset."

"Seriously, dude, that wasn't cool. I thought I had upset one of my best friends. I would never do that to you." Lucas was relieved that Josh was just messing with him.

"Well see, I am a little upset with you, but not about the fire escape thing dude." Josh admitted to Lucas.

"Wait, what are you upset about then?" Lucas was so confused.

Josh turned to the bay window and motioned for Lucas to sit down. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I cooked up this whole thing with Maya and I just wanted to make you think I was upset about the fire escape thing and what's really bugging me is that I know you're keeping something from me and I think Zay and Farkle know and I thought we were close, man. When I came into your room earlier today, you were looking at something and you hid it from me. You wouldn't tell me what it was and I just got upset when I figured Zay and Turtleneck knew so, yea. I guess I'm a bit jealous of them. You did just say I was one of your best friends, well your one of mine and I can keep secrets too."

Lucas smiled at Josh and asked, "Can you keep a secret from Maya though? I was going to tell her in the morning before we left so she wouldn't get a chance to say anything to Riley. If I tell you, you have to promise to let me tell Maya. I'm supposed to meet her at 11 downstairs, I didn't feel right not telling her, and you."

Josh looked at his watch and saw that is was 10:15. "If you are going to tell Maya tonight then yes, I can keep a secret for 45 minutes."

Lucas got up and walked over to the foot of the bed where he had dropped his back pack when he came in the room. He opened the zipper pocket on the front and pulled out the red ring box that was there. He walked back over to the bay window, took his seat. "This is what I was looking at today when you came into my room." He handed Josh the box. Josh just looked at Lucas with a smile in his face. "Go ahead, open it."

Josh looked at the red box in his hand and back at Lucas with a smile, "Is this what I think it is?"

"You won't know until you open it." Lucas said

Josh turned the box in his hand and finally opened it. The smile on his face just got bigger. "Lucas, this is beautiful. When did you get it?"

"It was my grandmother's ring. I have the wedding band as well, that's at my parents in their safe. My grandfather gave it to me when I was in Texas for Thanksgiving. I'm going to propose to Riley while we're in Texas this summer. I already have her parents blessing, I just have one more person to ask." Lucas said.

"Aww…it's cool that you think you need to ask my blessing, but you don't need to do that. You already have it anyway. My niece is very lucky to have you." Josh said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny! It's not you I need to ask." Lucas laughed. Josh handed him the ring box.

"Oh, Maya! Yea, that would be a good idea. I don't think you have to worry about her saying no. She actually tried to stop me from doing this tonight," Josh informed him. "She said I should just let the two of you have your alone time. I'm sorry man. I was just being dumb."

"It's okay, Josh. I get it." Lucas smiled at Josh. "I do have a question for you though. Once Riley and I get married, I don't have to call you Uncle Josh, do I?"

Josh laughed at his roommate, "No, dude, you don't have to call me Uncle Josh. Josh's phone dinged with a message notification. He pulled out his phone and opened the message, it was Maya letting him know that she and Riley were almost there. He looked at Lucas who also had his phone out. "The girls are almost here. Why don't you go on back down to our apartment and I'll keep Riley company while you talk with Maya."

"Thanks, Josh. I appreciate it. Tell Riley I'll be here soon." Lucas said as he stood and opened the window.

Lucas climbed back down the fire escape and just as he was closing his window he heard a knock at the door. He headed down the hall and into the living room. Once he opened the door he was greeted with a scowl on Maya's face. As she was walking in she informed him, "This better be good, Huckleberry. It's been a long day and I'm tired." She waited for him to close the door and headed to the sofa to sit.

"Maya, thanks for coming by on such short notice. I know you're tired, but I need to ask you something. It's kind of important". Lucas said with a smile on his face.

She looked at him, waiting for him to speak. She knew what was coming. Zay had let it spill a few days ago, Maya had been waiting for this conversation ever since. She understood that Lucas was afraid she would say something to Riley. This was one surprise she would never ruin for Riley. "Speak, Lucas!"

He sat there pulling on the hem of his shorts, he was suddenly nervous. "Well, I just need to ask you for your blessing. I want to propose to Riley in Texas this summer. I already have her parents blessing, I know that Auggie approves, so I just need to know that you approve."

Maya's look of pure boredom gave way to a smile. "It's about time, Ranger Rick. Zay told me a week ago that you were planning and I got wind that you were meeting with Cory and Topanga." She told him. "I was just waiting for my turn. You know I would never ruin a surprise for Riley, right?"

"Zay told you? I basically had to threaten his life and he told you, anyway. Geez!" Lucas couldn't believe it.

"Are you really so surprised, Huckleberry? This is Zay we're talking about. The guy never has been able to keep a secret. You know he told Sara, too." Maya informed him.

"Yea, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He'll never change, no matter how many ways I threaten to hurt him." Lucas laughed.

"So, you're really going to propose to her? I guess you have a ring?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I have a ring." He took the ring box from his pocket and handed it to her, "What do you think, is it good enough?"

Maya opened the box and felt herself start to tear up. The ring was beautiful and was perfect for Riley, just like Lucas. "Wow, it's beautiful Lucas. She'll love it. Hey, is this the same box you gave her the jellybean in?"

"Yea, that was Topanga's idea. So, does the fact that you think Riley will love the ring, mean I have your blessing?" he asked, his voice filled with emotion.

She closed the ring box and grabbed Lucas' hand and placed the ring box in his palm. She closed his hand around the box with her own hand. She kept her hand there for a few seconds. "You've always had my blessing, Lucas. You are perfect for Riley and she is perfect for you." Maya let go of his hand and held her arms out for a hug.

Lucas accepted her hug and said, "Thank you, Maya. Your blessing means more than you can know." He let go of her and stood, "I'm going to go on up to Riley's room. You know, if you're too tired to get home, you can sleep in my room tonight. There are sheets and blankets in the hall closet.

"Thanks, Huckleberry, think I will. Now can you get out of here and send my man back down here, I may be up for a little snuggling of my own tonight." She laughed.

Lucas opened the window and headed back up to the bay window. Riley smiled at the sight of him coming through the window. Josh told them both good night. "Hey, Josh. I left a little something down there for you." Lucas grinned slyly as he told Josh.

Josh just grinned and headed down the fire escape. Riley stood and held her arms open for Lucas. "Hey babe. What did you need to see Maya about?"

"Nothing, Riley. I just needed to ask her a question, which she answered." Lucas gathered her to him.

"That's not cryptic at all, Friar." Riley said as she returned his embrace.

"All in good time, my love. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a long day." He held her for a moment longer, not wanting to let her go."

They got in bed and Riley turned off the lamp on the night stand. It took them all of five minutes to fall asleep. In the morning, they would head to the airport for their flight to Texas and the start of a memorable summer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I feel with Riley and Lucas headed to Texas we are embarking on a completely different story. Our favorite character's will still be mentioned along with Pappy Joe, who is a personal favorite of mine. I want to touch on some of the things the show missed and hope you'll stick around. In doing research on Austin, Texas for this story I feel GMW got the area totally wrong. Austin is probably the least Texas like town there is. A friend said that in GMW, Austin was depicted as being a ranch community and that is far from the truth. Austin seems to be a vibrant city that is full of museums and night life. I believe Pappy Joe Friar's ranch to be located in a small ranching community about 30 miles outside of Austin called Spicewood. If I get it wrong, the towns are real but my depiction is fictional.

 **A Weekend in Paris**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Monday, June 5, 2023 in the Air between NYC and Austin**_

Riley was a nervous flier. She and Lucas had been in the air about 3 ½ hours and still had an hour before they would land. It wasn't a long flight, by any means, but that also didn't make Riley any less nervous. She didn't understand how Lucas could sleep the whole flight, but that's what he managed to do. She wasn't interested in a movie and was bored with the book she had brought to read. Her and Lucas were lucky enough to get window seats, she hated the seats in the middle as they were always too crowded. She turned to the window and spent the rest of the flight looking at the clouds, lost in thought.

They had said their goodbyes to Josh and Maya before they left for the airport. They were leaving out for Philly early. Riley and Maya had a hard time saying good bye. It was hard to believe she wouldn't see her for nearly 3 months. But they had texting and Skype and it was only an hour time difference. Their flight left LaGuardia at 9:30. Their parents took them to the airport, as they all piled in Kelly Friar's minivan with Lucas' dad driving. Auggie came along as well, although Riley believed him to be bored. They said their good byes, sharing hugs with all four parents and high fives for Auggie, he believed himself to be too old for hugs at 14. That didn't stop Riley from pulling him to her for a hug though. The gathered their carryon bags and headed to toward their gate. Riley could swear she heard her father sob as she walked away, but as she looked back he was all smiles as they stood their waving.

Riley was surprised Lucas' parents had come with them. His mother not so much, but his father tagging along was a surprise. Riley loved James and Kelly Friar and just like Lucas did with her parents, she called them mom and dad. Lucas and his father had a strained relationship all through high school. He traveled a lot for his job and that left Kelly Friar as the parent there at all times for Lucas. He was very close with his mother and the two got along great. James and Lucas were a different story. Of course, they loved each other, but James had high expectations for Lucas and didn't necessarily agree with his plans to be a vet. They had argued all through Lucas' high school years, his father thinking Lucas wasn't working to his full potential. Once they graduated from high school and he saw that Lucas was serious about being a vet, he and Lucas had come to an understanding and the relationship had flourished. Nothing made Riley happier than the relationship the two Friar men had forged. Riley only wished that Lucas' father had a good relationship with his father, Pappy Joe. Maybe Riley could help that relationship along a little while they were in Texas. Lucas had told her to leave it alone, but Riley was a natural born fixer and couldn't help herself.

Pappy Joe couldn't pick them up at the airport, so he was sending Lucas' Aunt Jessie, she was his father's younger sister. Her and her family had moved into a small house on another part of the ranch a few years ago to help Pappy Joe and Cletus with the day to day operations. She hadn't met Lucas' aunt and her family, but she knew that her husband's name was Jack Meyer and that they had two sons, Justus who was 14 and Joey was 12. Riley was looking forward to meeting more of Lucas's family and while they were in Texas he promised to take her to San Antonio to see his other grandparent's. She had only met his mother's parents when Lucas had graduated from high school. Lucas' mom was an only child and her parents had moved from Austin to San Antonio to be closer to what little family they had.

Lucas woke up when he heard the captain announce that they would soon be making their descent into Austin. He wasn't surprised that he slept most of the flight. It never failed that when he flew he slept. He looked over at Riley to see her staring out the window. After he put his seat back upright he turned towards Riley and placed a hand on her arm. Slightly startled, she turned to him and smiled, "Look who's awake. Did you have a good nap, sleepy head?" She asked.

"Yea, I actually did. Did you manage a nap at all?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Yea, right. You know me, ever the nervous flier and I couldn't relax enough for a nap," she informed him. "I was bored with my book and my flying companion wasn't very interesting, so I watched the world fly by." Just as she got the words out of her mouth the captain made the announcement that they would be landing in about 15 minutes and for all passengers to return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts.

Lucas had the biggest grin on his face, he couldn't wait to get to the ranch. He was eager to see his grandfather and get to spend a little time with his cousins. He also was excited about the fact that he had Riley all to himself for the summer. He loved their friends and their parents, but he and Riley needed some time together just the two of them. Nothing was better than spending time with her, alone. No one to interrupt a stolen moment between them and no one to threaten his shoes. He held Riley's hand as the plane started descending and through the landing. Once they were given the okay, they stood and got their carry-on bags from the overhead compartment. Riley double checked their seats, making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Lucas took her bag and they headed through the jetway that would take them to the gate. They picked up their other bags at the baggage claim and headed toward the main entrance of the airport, this is where they agreed to meet his aunt. While waiting for the crowd to thin out, Lucas took the opportunity to retrieve his cowboy hat from his bag, his boots were already on his feet and Riley was rolling her eyes.

"Lucas Joseph Friar is that you!" they heard someone say. Lucas turned and saw his aunt. He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, Aunt Jessie, it sure is good to see you. There is someone I'd like you to meet," Riley was standing next to him very nervous, "Jessica Friar-Meyer meet Riley Matthews. Riley this is my Aunt Jessie."

Riley shook hands with the woman, who had a kind smile and the same green eyes that Lucas shared with his father. She had dark brown hair, just like Lucas' father and was the same height as her. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Meyer." Riley said shyly.

"Oh honey, Mrs. Meyer is my mother in law, please call me Jessie or Jessica, heck as much as Lucas has told me about you over the years, I feel like I already know you. Feel free to call me, Aunt Jessie," she said with a kind smile. "Lucas, she's even more beautiful in person."

Riley, blushed. She was sure Lucas had shown her pictures of her and their friends just like he had shown Riley pictures of his family. She couldn't help but think she and Aunt Jessie would get along just fine. She was more nervous to meet his younger cousins. She hoped that they would like her.

"You two must be tired. Let's get you to the car and out to the ranch." She said. She grabbed the handle to Riley's large suitcase and pulled it along behind her. Riley was quite impressed with the activity at the airport. As they headed to the main entrance, Riley smiled at the large sign that said, _Welcome to Austin._ As they made their way through the doors and into the afternoon sunlight, Riley was smacked in the face with the humidity in the air. She would have to get used to that. They reached Aunt Jessie's vehicle and Riley wasn't at all surprised to see the large four door truck with duel wheels in the back. Everything seemed bigger in Texas including cars and trucks. They secured their luggage in the back of the truck and settled in for the ride to the ranch.

Pappy Joe's ranch was located in a small community about 30 miles from Austin. It was a small town called, Spicewood. Lucas sat in the front seat with his aunt, catching each other up on the goings on in their lives. Riley watched the scenery as they drove out of the city. Austin didn't seem like it should be in Texasg. The city was beautiful and didn't feel very Texas like to her. Lucas had promised her that they would spend time exploring the city and she promised Maya she would check out some of the city's art museums. As the building turned into open fields and a more rural setting, Riley loved watching the animals they passed. There were horses and cows, even a farm that had goats. "Hey Lucas, does Pappy Joe's ranch just have horses?" she asked.

"No, Riles. He actually has 24 horses, 12 head of cattle and some chickens. Uncle Jack talked him into getting the cattle. He even has some goats." Lucas answered.

He had noticed Riley's silence and was afraid she had fallen asleep. He should have known that she was too excited for sleep. Lucas couldn't wait to get to the ranch. Just a few more miles and there would be the familiar tree lined drive way with the wooden fence and wrought iron gate and the sign that said, _Welcome to the Lazy Lane Ranch._ Lucas felt his heart beat speed up just a bit when he caught his first glimpse. "Riley," he said with excitement in his voice, "this is it!"

 _ **Monday, June 5, 2023, Pappy Joe Friar's Ranch**_

Riley recognized the entrance as well, she had only been to the ranch twice. The trip in the 8th grade when Lucas rode the bull and once for two weeks with Lucas and his parents the summer between sophomore and junior year of high school. She loved the tree lined drive, but she got even more excited when the trees broke and you could see the white house that sat on the small hill. It was two stories and had that porch across the front of it. There were several buildings on the property near the house, a 2 car garage and small shed next to it then the barn sat off to the right of the house and the horse coral and the fields beyond.

As Aunt Jessie stopped the truck on the circular drive in front of the house, Lucas took it all in. As much as he loved living in New York City, this ranch would always have a part of his heart. They got out of the truck, Lucas helping Riley out of her door. Lucas looked at his aunt and asked, "Where is he?" Aunt Jessie didn't even have to ask who he was talking about.

"I think he has a horse about to foal, so he's probably in the barn. I'll get your bags and set them on the porch, I've got to get back to my house, but we'll be here for supper in a bit. You go see him, he's been waiting long enough," Aunt Jessie said with a smile.

Riley was as excited to see Pappy Joe as Lucas was. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his giving a small squeeze as she did. "Come on, Lucas." She pulled him towards the barn. All she could smell was the hay when they entered. She could hear the neighs of some of the horses that were in the corral as they walked through the barn peering into some of the stalls looking for Pappy Joe. "If he's not in here, where do you think he is?" she asked. Just as they turned to head out to the corral, that's when they heard the voice…"

"Well if you two aren't a sight for these tired old eyes, my grandboy, Lucas and the sweetest little girl in the whole world!" Pappy Joe said with a smile leaning against the barn door.

Lucas let go of Riley's hand and walked towards his grandfather, he had no words other than, "Pappy Joe!" he enveloped the tall man in a hug. Pappy Joe hugged him back with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

Riley stood there watching the reunion of the two Friar men. She couldn't help but smile and cry. She knew Lucas had been counting down the days until they would be here at the ranch.

Pappy Joe let go of Lucas and held his shoulders, "Let me get a good look at you, boy?" He looked Lucas over and was satisfied with what he saw, "you haven't changed a bit since Thanksgiving." He let go of Lucas and turned his attention to Riley. "Why are you still standing way over there? You know I won't bite, little lady. Get over here."

Riley walked over to Lucas and his grandfather. Pappy Joe removed his hat studied Riley for a moment, looked at Lucas and said, "I didn't think it was possible, but I think she's gotten prettier since I saw her last."

"Oh, Pappy Joe, that's nice of you to say." She blushed.

"You got a hug for an old fool of a man, Riley? He asked.

"For you Pappy Joe, always." She walked into the older man's arms, giving him a hug. Once he let Riley go, he looked at them and said, "Let's get to the house and get the two of you settled, in. Your Aunt Jessie has hired a housekeeper and cook for me. Her name is Ellie and she has been cooking and cleaning all day. Cletus will be here soon and we're having a welcome dinner for you.

As they headed up the steps and into the house, Pappy Joe held the screen door for Riley and Lucas. Riley was hit with memories from the first time she set foot in this house, nothing had changed over the years. Pappy Joe even had the "bay window" set up the way her and Maya had done all those years ago. She saw the Master of Tombstone award on the shelf along with a picture that someone had taken of her and Lucas, Zay and Farkle in the ring after he won it. Those were some of Riley's favorite memories, they were also some of her not so favorite memories.

She thought back to the time in 8th grade when she stood in this very living room and told Lucas that she loved him for the first time. If she had known then what she knew now, she never would have brother zoned him and started the trail to the triangle that never was.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was supposed to include some sightseeing in Austin. The voices in my head had a different idea. There will be sightseeing just not in this chapter. This came way out of left field but felt right to me.

A Weekend in Paris

Chapter 6

 _ **Tuesday, June 6, 2023, Pappy Joe Friar's Ranch**_

Riley woke to the sun streaming through a crack in the curtains. She yawned and stretched and sighed, ready to meet the new day. When she opened her eyes, and sat up, it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She was in Lucas' room at Pappy Joe's house. She remembered waking up in the night, not being able to go back to sleep so she walked through the shared bathroom to find his door unlocked. She came in and tried to wake him, but he was sound asleep. So, since he was sleeping on the far side of the bed, she crawled in next to him. It didn't take her long to fall asleep after that. At some point, Lucas must have sensed her presence because he had turned to face her and had his arm around her. She looked at him lovingly and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She picked up her phone to see what time it was. It was after 9 a.m.

They had a late night the night before with the little welcome party that Pappy Joe had insisted on having for them. It was just a dinner with Pappy Joe and Cletus. Lucas' aunt, uncle and cousins were there as well as Pappy Joe's new housekeeper, Ellie and two other ranch hands. Riley had decided that the blonde bombshell housekeeper was very nice and looked forward to getting to know her over the summer. Pappy Joe had also invited Zay's Grandma Gandy. Lucas knew the older woman and was glad to see her. When Riley realized who she was she had gotten a little nervous. She hoped she wouldn't remember the cookie incident. Grandma Gandy knew exactly who Riley was and welcomed her to Texas with a hug. Riley loved Grandma Gandy and could understand why Zay still looked forward to cookie day. Riley also asked Grandma Gandy if she would send Zay a surprise batch of cookies. He had long ago forgiven her for eating his cookie, but Riley still thought he would like the surprise. Grandma Gandy had agreed to Riley's request, but only if Riley would help her make them. Riley whole-heartedly agreed and a time was set and Grandma Gandy expected Lucas to be there as well. Never one to turn down Zay's grandmother, Lucas had agreed. Riley also suspected that Grandma Gandy had a bit of a crush on Pappy Joe and could see that the feeling was probably mutual.

Riley noticed that she had a missed call and voice mail from Maya, she slipped quietly out of the bed so as not to wake Lucas. She tiptoed through the bathroom and into her room. She listened to the message. Maya was just calling to check up on them and to let them know that her and Josh had made it to Philly ok. Riley dialed Maya's number, it went straight to voice mail. That told Riley her phone was off. She left a message for Maya to call her back or to text her a good time for them to talk. She put the phone down and got her clothes for the day. Their plan was just to hang around the ranch with Pappy Joe today. Lucas's cousins had also roped them into taking the two boys swimming later that afternoon. They seemed like they would be a lot of fun, kind of like Auggie. She went into the bathroom to shower, making sure to lock doors. After she showered and dressed she headed downstairs to see what she could find to eat for breakfast.

Lucas woke with a start. He had a dream that he and Riley were at Pappy Joe's and that she was in bed with him. He could tell that she had been there, but she was already gone. He took his phone off the nightstand to check the time, 9:45 a.m. Wow, he must have been exhausted. He never slept that late on a normal day. It was just like Pappy Joe to let them sleep in. It would be the only day he would let Lucas sleep in, as he was expected to help out on the ranch while he was here. He got up and went to the bathroom to find the door locked. He knocked on the door with no luck. Riley must have locked it when she took a shower. He went out into the hall and tried that door. It was locked as well. That left him with no choice but to go through Riley's room. She wasn't there so he hopped in the shower to get ready for the day.

When Riley was coming down the stairs she heard a woman's laugh come from the vicinity of the kitchen. She stopped before anyone would see her. She sat down on the stairs and peeked through the railing of the bannister. She could hear laughing and quiet whispering, she could make out the housekeeper, Ellie, but not the man standing there with her. He was tall and had on jeans and a plaid print shirt. She could make out his back side, which looked rather nice in those jeans. He had a black cowboy hat perched on his head and Ellie backed up against the counter with a hand on either side of her. She could see dark hair sticking out from under his hat and his voice was deep with a sexy southern accent. She had to find a way to make some noise, so that they knew she was coming into the kitchen. She turned to look up at the top of the stairs to see if there was anything she could drop down the stairs to make noise. There was nothing there. She decided to take off her boots and carry them, she could nonchalantly drop one of them as she came down the stairs. As she walked back down the stairs she dropped her boot and it went tumbling down the stairs and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Dang it!" she exclaimed just a bit louder than normal. She wanted to make sure that Ellie and her friend heard her. She walked to the bottom step and glanced to the right where the kitchen was and could see that Ellie and her cowboy had broken apart and were now standing watching her. She picked up her boot and greeted the housekeeper and handsome stranger, "Good morning, I'm sorry if I startled you, I was a bit clumsy there."

"Good mornin', Miss Riley," Ellie said with a nervous voice. "I thought you were already gone with Pappy Joe and the others."

"Oh please, I'm just Riley. It appears Pappy Joe let Lucas and I sleep in this morning, he's still sleeping." Riley said, suddenly all too aware of the handsome cowboy in the room. "I was just coming to find something for breakfast. I'm sorry if I interrupted you and your friend."

"Shoot, where are my manners?" Ellie said, "Riley Matthews, this is my boyfriend Sam Tucker. Sam this is Pappy Joe's granddaughter, Riley."

"No, I'm his grandson's girlfriend. I'm Lucas' girlfriend," Riley said, a bit mesmerized by the handsome cowboy.

"Well it's nice to meet you Riley. That Lucas sure is a lucky fella." Sam said as he took Riley's hand in his and looked her up and down.

Riley couldn't help but smile, she could also feel the heat in her cheeks. The cowboy shook her hand and she took in the site of him, he had to be well over 6 feet tall and had black hair with piercing blue eyes. He looked like he should have been a model.

"Well, thank you Sam, that's awful sweet of you to say," Riley felt a little weak in the knees as she stood there shaking his hand. "Do you work here on the ranch?" she asked.

"No, I work for Pappy Joe's neighbor, Mr. McCullough." Sam informed her.

"Oh, Timmy's grandfather." Riley said, never taking her eyes off Sam.

Lucas came down the stairs at that moment. He saw Riley and the strange young cowboy standing there talking to her. Who was this guy and why was he smiling at Riley like that?

"Hey babe." Lucas said. He bent down and kissed her cheek. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips in a possessive manner. "What's going on here? Who's that?" He asked nodding his head toward Sam.

Ellie couldn't help but notice that Sam and Riley seemed to be sharing a moment and that didn't sit well with her. She walked over to Sam and put a hand on his arm, "Hey, Lucas, this is my boyfriend, Sam Tucker. Sam this is Lucas Friar, Pappy Joe's grandson."

Sam offered his hand in greeting, "nice to meet you Lucas. I feel as though I already know you. I've heard all about you and Tombstone, you're a local hero."

Lucas hesitated before taking Sam's hand. Now was not the time to be rude and he needed to keep his jealous side at bay, but he couldn't help but notice that Riley hadn't taken her eyes off the cowboy. "Nice to meet you to, Sam. I guess you already met _my_ _girlfriend,_ Riley." He made sure to emphasize the 'my girlfriend' part.

"Yes, I did and you are one lucky guy, she's beautiful." Sam said, looking right at Riley.

Ellie was more than a little miffed at Sam's behavior. How could he be whispering sweet nothings to her one minute and flirting with Riley the next. It didn't seem to bother Riley the least little bit. But Sam did have that effect on the ladies. She thought she had tamed the handsome cowboy.

Riley, realizing what was going on, cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to clear away the fog, Sam seemed to cause her. She didn't know why she was so taken with him. She'd heard the change in Lucas' voice the moment he first came downstairs. She needed to calm him and change the subject, so she said, "Lucas, Sam was just telling me that he works for Mr. McCullough. Isn't that nice? Maybe we can go see Timmy while we're here this summer, you'd like that." She said as she laid her hand on his arm.

Her touch was always calming to him and he could feel his heart beat slow a bit. He finally took his eyes off Sam and looked at her. She was smiling up at him and he just couldn't be upset. He blinked and tried to relax a bit. "You work for McCullough? How is he?" he asked He then looked back at Riley and said, "sure we can go see Timmy. I'd like that. Pappy Joe says he prefers Tim now."

Sam chimed in, "That's right. He's 15 now and says, Timmy is a little kids name, He'll be happy to hear you're here. I'll let him know that you'd like to see him."

"Yea, let him know, I'll be by." Lucas said.

Sam grabbed Ellie's hand from his arm and said, "I need to go darlin', they'll be wondering where I'm at. Please tell Pappy Joe I was here." With that he kissed Ellie's cheek, promised to see her that evening and left.

Ellie told Riley and Lucas that she had some things to do upstairs and that there were warm plates of pancakes in the oven for them. After she left the room, Riley turned to Lucas and smiled.

"What was that about, Lucas?" Riley asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You couldn't take your eyes off him and you were blushing. That's what that was about." Lucas said, not very happy in that moment.

Riley felt guilty. It's not the first time she was taken in by a handsome guy. Sometimes she just couldn't help it. She loved Lucas and he was the only cowboy for her.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I came down the stairs to hear Ellie and Sam whispering sweet little things to each other and he had her pinned up against the counter and all I could see was his backside. So, I made some noise so they would know I was coming in the room and when he turned around and looked at me, I was entranced by his blue eyes. They were so blue, Lucas." She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks again.

"So, he had her pinned against the counter. How? Like this?" With one swift movement Lucas put his hands on her hips and moved her backwards. They only stopped when they hit the counter. He put a hand on either side of her pinning her against the counter with his body, trapping her there.

Riley let out a gasp in surprise as he backed her against the counter. "Yes, just like this." She said swallowing the lump that was in her throat. They never got to have moments like these in New York, someone was always around. She had to admit that she liked it. She loved the feel of his body against hers. She liked being so close to him. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, smell the scent of his skin. He always smelled so good.

Lucas smiled as she answered him. "Was he whispering in her ear like this?" He said in a low,j husky voice.

Riley closed her eyes. The feel of his hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. Instead of answering him she decided two could play this game. She moved her mouth close to his ear, "yes, he was." She then started to nibble on his ear. She could hear him breathing faster.

Lucas was enjoying their little game but he needed to kiss her. He pulled back from her just a bit and put a hand on either side of her face and lowered his lips to hers. It was sweet and innocent at first, but then he deepened the kiss and pulled her into his arms. He didn't get many chances like this so he was taking advantage of the moment.

Riley had her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could get him. It had been months since they had been able to be this close. She and Lucas weren't as innocent as everyone thought they were. Honestly, she didn't think anybody else needed to know about it. They had decided that this part of their relationship was only for them. He wouldn't tell Zay and she wouldn't tell Maya.

Lucas broke the kiss because he needed air. He may have pulled away but Riley needed more. She was kissing his neck, driving him crazy. Lucas put his hands on her hips and lifted her so that she was sitting on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. He returned his hands to either side of her face and gently pulled her back to him for another kiss. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't here Ellie come back into the kitchen. She walked in with a shocked look on her face. She had been carrying a couple breakfast plates to the sink. She was so shocked that she accidentally dropped one of the plates and it shattered. This put a stop to what Lucas and Riley were doing and a new shade of red to Riley's face.

Lucas pulled away from Riley and pulled her down off the counter. She was a little unsteady on her feet at first. She ran to help Ellie with the plate.

There wasn't much Ellie could say to the young couple as Riley had almost caught her and Sam in the same position. "Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Riley was so embarrassed she wasn't sure what to say to Ellie. Lucas spoke up first, "You don't owe us any apology, Ellie. We got a little too carried away and it's probably a good thing you walked in on us."

"Can we just call it even, I almost walked in on you and Sam earlier. I took my boot off and threw it down the steps so you could hear me coming. I'm the one who's sorry." Riley said.

Lucas went into the pantry to get a broom and dust pan so they could clean up the broken glass. He was mortified that he had been caught in a compromising position with his girlfriend in his grandfather's kitchen. He was just lost in the moment and messed up. "Ellie, I promise this isn't our usual behavior. We usually keep PDA's to a minimum. I hate to say this, but I'm glad it was you that walked in on us, and not Pappy Joe."

"It's ok, Lucas. You and Riley are young and in love and it happens, I get it. Your secret is safe with me and quite frankly I think your grandfather thinks the two of you need a little alone time. He said that the two of you are too nice to tell your friends to bug off so you can get a little lovin' from each other. That's why he put you in the adjoining rooms upstairs." Ellie was full of information.

"He told you that?" Lucas was shocked, he looked at Riley and she was smiling.

"He did." Ellie answered.

Lucas just smiled. They finished cleaning up the broken plate. He and Riley didn't have to sneak around to be together and that was a load off his mind. Now all he had to do was plan a perfect proposal. He knew Riley always dreamed of being proposed to in Paris, in front of the Eiffel Tower. She had told him that dream on more than one occasion. He couldn't afford France, but he was in Texas and they had their very own Eiffel Tower. The wheels were starting to spin. He excused himself to go outside and use the phone. He dialed his mother and conferenced Topanga in. With those two on the job, everything was sure to go off without a hitch.

Next stop, Pappy Joe.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to my sweet friend, Kayla. She is from San Antonio and goes to school at UT Austin. She has been so helpful to me with this chapter. She suggested all of the locations that Riley and Lucas visit. She says I did all of the locations justice. I can't wait to make a trip to Austin myself, one day soon. I'm adding a link to pictures of all the places mentioned. Even a cute picture of Rucas at the I love you so much wall. All pictures were downloaded from various places on the Internet. The pictures of the capitol and UT Austin belong to Kayla and I thank her for them. Enjoy!

file/d/0B-5G7ZR4abZXYVZWZzlxaXkyQUk/view?usp=drivesdk

A Weekend in Paris

Riley and Lucas do a bit of sightseeing in Austin. I'm doing this in hopes you can get a feel for Austin. The show got it so wrong. Austin is a city full of art galleries, museums, live music and amazing places. As a friend said, "It's the least Texas-like city in Texas." So hopefully you will get a sense of that.

Chapter 7

 _ **Thursday, June 13, 2023 in Austin, Texas**_

Riley and Lucas had been at the ranch for a week and so far, and they hadn't left Pappy Joe's property. They had spent days helping with chores on the ranch and spending time with Lucas' Aunt, Uncle and cousins. They had taken the horses out. She was rusty, but it came back to her pretty quick. They had walked all over the ranch, checking out the cattle and goats that Pappy Joe had just added. Cows and goats were interesting, but not Riley's favorite thing. She did like the calves and kids that had just been born a few months before. All in all, they were having an enjoyable time, but Riley was anxious to explore Austin and had been planning their trip to the city for a week. Lucas had promised her a day in Austin because they had never really been to the city. They had driven through when they came from the airport on her previous trips and had explored the small-town Pappy Joe lived in, but she was a city girl at heart and wanted to see what Austin had to offer.

Today was the day and they had gotten up extra early and left the ranch at 7 a.m. Pappy Joe was more than happy to loan Lucas his old truck for the trip into the city. As they piled into the truck for the hour-long trip, Riley snapped a picture of her and Lucas and uploaded it to her Facebook with the status, _Headed to Austin for a day of sightseeing with my favorite guy_! She had done some research on places to visit in Austin. She didn't want your normal run of the mill touristy places. She wanted to go to places that were unique to this city.

Lucas was glad to take Riley into Austin and see the sights with her. He was afraid it would pale in comparison to New York City though. They had only been on the road for 10 minutes when Lucas looked over to say something to Riley and noticed she was asleep. She needed the rest, she was trying to pack so much into each day. He had to remind her on multiple occasions that they were here for a few months and that she needed to pace herself. He loved her enthusiasm and how excited she got about things. He knew today would be one adventure they wouldn't ever forget.

Lucas had Riley's sightseeing map pulled up on his phone's GPS. There's no way he would be able to find his way around otherwise. He hadn't lived in Austin in quite a while and everything looked strange to him. Their first stop was to be Jo's Coffee on South Congress Street. Lucas followed the directions and they ended up in a parking lot near the shop. After he parked, he reached over to tap Riley on the shoulder to wake her up. "Babe, wake up, we're here."

Riley woke with a yawn, "where are we?" she asked. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She wanted to see the city when they drove in. She took in her surroundings and would have sworn that they were in New York City. The only telltale sign that they weren't was a man walking by wearing a cowboy hat. "Sorry, I fell asleep, I wanted to stay awake so I could see everything as we drove in. Are you sure we're in Austin? With the exception of being surrounded by tall buildings, this looks like New York," she said.

"You wanted Austin and that's where we are," Lucas informed her. "We are at Jo's Coffee. Why'd you want to come here?" He asked.

"Well, I read about it online and saw pictures of it and thought it would be a cute place to visit, plus they have breakfast tacos and I've never had a taco for breakfast." She informed Lucas. "Besides there is something here I wanted to see. It'll make for a great photo op."

"Oh, breakfast tacos. Your dad would love this place." Lucas said with a smile. "What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out." He opened the driver's side door and got out. He stretched a bit before he closed the door. Riley took the opportunity to check out his backside in his jeans. She smiled and bit her lip as she continued checking him out. He turned around and looked at her and smiled. She had been caught!

"Riley Matthews, did I just catch you checking out my backside?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe. What if I was?" She asked. "I was just admiring the view." She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "Just doing a little comparison. Sam the cowboy, has nothing on my cowboy. She slid over towards the driver's door and grabbed him by the shirt. She pulled him to her and kissed him. "I was so foolish to get caught up in his good looks. No one else could ever measure up to you."

He smiled and pushed his hat back on his head, "I could stand here and kiss you all day, but you mentioned tacos and my stomach is letting me know it's hungry."

She could hear his stomach and if truth be told hers was letting her know she needed to feed it soon. She looked in the rear view mirror to check her makeup and hair. She decided she looked presentable, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. "Lead the way, cowboy." She said.

With a tip of his hat, he said, "Yes ma'am." He took her hand and led the way to Jo's coffee. They walked the two blocks to the shop. It stood on the corner and wasn't a very large building. It was painted yellow green with dark green trim and a red stripe around the top. On the very top of the building was a large red ball that said _Jo's_ in white letters. The order window was kiosk style and there was a covered patio to the right with tables. Riley and Lucas looked over the menu. They both decided on Potato Tacos which was eggs, potato and cheese on a flour tortilla and cups of black coffee. The smells coming from the shop were heavenly. They walked to the patio with coffee cups in hand to wait for their food. They made small talk while they waited and after a few minutes the server brought their tacos. They ate in silence. Things around the coffee shop got busier as some of the other shops started opening. This was a good spot to just sit and watch people go by.

"How's your tacos, Riles?" Lucas asked, he had all but inhaled his. He too, was enjoying watching people walk by the shop.

"It's delicious. My dad would love this. Maybe someday he'll get to Austin and be able to enjoy his own breakfast taco." Riley said.

If she only knew what was in the works. He had been getting texts from their mothers regarding plans for the proposal and it was hard keeping secrets from Riley. "Maybe we can talk your mom into serving them at Topanga's. It would be a great item on the menu. A taste of Austin in the big city. That way we could have them anytime you we want." He knew her dad would love for Topanga's to serve tacos all the time. He and Maya did love their tacos.

They finished eating and threw their trash away. As they were walking away from the shop, Riley turned down the side of the building, pulling him along with her. She suddenly stopped and was just staring at the side of the building with a smile on her face.

"Riley, why did you stop?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a smile and pointed at the side of the building. He looked up to see what she was looking at. There on the side of the building someone had spray painted in red lowercase cursive letters was, _i love you so much._

"Isn't this the cutest thing you've ever seen?" she asked. "I want us to have our picture taken here. Would you be willing to do that with me?"

Of course he would do it. it may be the cheesy, tourist kind of thing to do, but he could never deny her anything. "Yes, Riley. I would love to have our picture taken here."

She asked a lady that was standing near them if she would mind taking their picture and she said she would. They went to stand in front of the wall to pose. Lucas leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head toward her shoulder. She was standing in front of him. The woman snapped a couple pictures and smiled at them. As she handed the phone back to Riley, she said, "the two of you are the cutest couple."

Riley smiled that mega watt smile of hers and thanked the woman for taking the picture and the compliment. She looked at the picture and smiled. Even though Lucas wasn't showing his face it was a really cute picture. She showed it to him and he just smiled at her. Taking her hand and leading her back to the truck, he asked her, "where to next?"

As they walked back to the truck she told him about the next stop. "It's not very far from here and it's really just a mural on the side of the building. I thought we could get our picture taken there and send it to everyone. It's the greetings from Austin mural. What do you think?"

"I think that's another real touristy thing to do." he laughed. "I thought you didn't want to do that kind of stuff?"

"Well, I am a tourist and so there has to be one touristy thing on the list." she added.

They got in the truck and Lucas pulled out his phone to set the GPS. "What's the address?"

"1720 South 1st Street." she answered.

Lucas set the GPS and started the truck, "That's just southwest of here. It'll only take a few minutes to drive there." Once they got close Lucas started looking for a place to park. he found one just in front of the building where the mural was. "Roadhouse Relics, that sounds cool. Look at the neon signs. What do you think this place is?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's check out the mural first, then we'll see if it's open and explore for a bit. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

They got out of the truck and found the mural on the side of the building. No one else was around, so they couldn't get a picture together. They took pictures of each other and Riley took one of just the mural. They walked back to the front of the building and looked to see if it was open. "Lucas, it's an art gallery. Original art from neon signs, how cool is that. We have to check this out. I promised Maya we'd check out some of the local art." she grabbed his hand and they walked into the gallery. There were a couple of other people looking around. She saw a man that appeared to work there and asked him if it was okay to take photos of the artwork. He told her it was and that they needed to check around the back of the building. There was more are out there. They looked around inside for a few more minutes as she snapped a few more pictures. They walked outside and went around toward the back of the building. They couldn't believe their eyes. All kinds of old neon signs turned into some kind of art. Riley snapped a few pictures while they walked around. She'd send those to Maya later. It was a fascinating place for sure. She never knew someone could take an old neon sign and make such beautiful and interesting things with it. They walked around for about 30 minutes or so. Riley went back inside, as she saw some t-shirts hanging in the window and bought one for Maya. Telling Lucas that she did promise to bring something back to her.

They went back to the truck and Lucas asked what the next stop was and Riley said. "The boardwalk at Lady Bird Lake. It's just a short drive to the closest access point. I've read so much about it, we have to do it."

"As you wish," Lucas said. He entered the address she gave him on the GPS and off they went.

Lucas followed the directions on the GPS asthey drove along. He found a place to park. Riley grabbed a hat she brought with her to keep the sun out of her face and they set off to the boardwalk. They walked along the sidewalk until they reached the access point for the boardwalk. Riley wasn't expecting the sight that was in front of her.

On all the maps she had looked at Lady Bird lake looked more like a river and it kind of had that feel. It was beautiful to be sure. The boardwalk went all the way around the lake and the views she could see of down town Austin were breathtaking. As they walked along the boardwalk Riley would spout facts about the lake and boardwalk project to Lucas. "The lake used to be called Town Lake. It was renamed for former First Lady, Lady Bird Johnson. The surface area of the lake is 416 acres. It was created in 1960 during the construction of Longhorn Dam." "There's a Hike-Bike Trail that surrounds the lake as well as this boardwalk." The boardwalk wasn't overly crowded as it was a weekday, "can you imagine how crowded it gets on the weekends?" she asked.

"I've heard that ever since they built this boardwalk, the lake has really become a center for activity in the city." Lucas responded.

"It opened in June of 2014, but it was 20 years in the making." Riley snapped some photos of the Austin skyline as they walked along. They encountered several people walking and running along the boardwalk. There were even some people fishing off the edges. They saw lots of turtles and birds, as well as lots of people canoeing and kayaking on the water. They walked for quite a while taking in the beautiful surroundings and just being together. They would stop every so often to just look at the water and enjoy the views. At one point along the way Riley noticed a western style belt on one of the railings. "Huh, I wonder what this is?" she asked.

Lucas, ever the funny guy, "It's a belt, Riley."

She squinted her eyes at him and tried to make herself look mad at him, "Ya think?!" she said. "I wonder what they mean?"

Before she even got the words out of her mouth, Lucas had his phone out looking it up. He was good that way, always trying to answer her questions.

"It's part of a public art project commissioned by the City of Austin. The project is called Belting It Out and artist Ken Little created them, using lyrics from songs by well-known Texas singers and songwriters. That's pretty cool." Lucas said. The one they were looking at said ' _Crazy for cryin', crazy for tryin_ '. "That's from the song Crazy, written by Willie Nelson, Patsy Cline also had a hit with it.

"This is so cool." Riley said smiling at Lucas. The guy did have a vast knowledge for country music. She looked at her watch and noticed the time. They had been roaming around the boardwalk for almost two hours. It was noon. No wonder her stomach was growling. They hadn't eaten since 8 a.m. "Lucas we should head back the truck we've been out here for two hours." she informed him.

Lucas looked at his own phone, as well. "You're right. We better go. You still have more sights for us to see and I'm hungry." They made their way back to the truck and decided on McDonald's for lunch. They ate in the truck in silence. Once they were done and ready to head out again. Lucas asked Riley, what was next on her list.

"We're going to check out some more art. Graffiti Park is our next stop. We won't have too much time there but we can still check it out." she told him.

Lucas entered the address and off they went. Graffiti Park or HOPE Art Gallery was about 2 miles from where they were. He had heard about the place as a kid. It's an outdoor art gallery that occupies the remains of an old building foundation. "Locals call it Castle Hill. It sits on three stories and anyone can come and paint, it's totally free and pretty cool to look at." He told her.

"Have you been here before?" she asked.

"No, but I remember Zay's older brother, Gordon, talking about it when we were kids. You can go and look at the art or just watch artists paint." he told her.

Riley was in awe of what she saw as they walked into the park. It was beautiful. There was a sign that said, 'Hope Outdoor Gallery.' She could see the artwork as they entered. It reminded her of Maya's Hope Mural that she painted in that little park when they were high school freshman. There were some people painting and a lot of people just milling around looking at all the different works of art. "Maya would love this!" Riley said as she pulled out her phone and took some pictures. She started taking video of an older man painting. He noticed her and asked if this was her first trip here. She told him it was and asked if she minded him taking a video. He told her that he didn't and kept painting. She asked him why the owners of the land just let people come paint on the walls. He explained that the owners thought it was a chance to do something for the city and saw it as a way for local artists to use it as an inspirational message board of sorts. She thanked him for answering her questions and watched him paint for a few more minutes before shutting off the video and moving on with Lucas.

They headed back to the truck, walking hand in hand in silence, when she spoke, "Can you believe that there is a place that just allows people to come paint whatever they want? That's really cool. It'll be there forever and it will always change."

Lucas smiled at her, "Yeah, it's really cool when you think about how long it's been here and how many people have painted here over the years." they waked back to the truck, Lucas looked at her and asked what she wanted to do next.

"I'd like to see the State Capitol building. We don't have to go inside for a tour or anything. I read it's the sixth tallest state capitol and that it's one of several that's taller than the U.S. Capitol building in D.C. I think that deserves a look see, don't you?"

"I've been to the State Capitol building, Riley. We used to go every year when I was in grade school. So, I've seen it many times. But, we can go. It is a pretty spectacular sight." He answered. "We're less than a mile from there now and you can see it from here. Do you want me to stop and park somewhere are do you just want me to drive by?"

"Actually, our real destination is the University campus. I want to see where you almost went to college, is that ok. You can just drive by and I'll take a picture of the capitol building and then we can go explore the campus for a bit, then we can get dinner. How does that sound to you?" she asked him, apparently very excited.

"You want to see the University of Texas?" he asked.

She shook her head yes and asked again if it was okay. He seemed in disbelief that she wanted to see the campus. She had been in tears for months their senior year when she thought there was a possibility that he might leave for college. He had applied and gotten into UT Austin and NYU. He had a choice to make at the time. In his heart there was no choice to make. He would always choose her.

He set the GPS again and chose the route that would take them by the capitol building. He couldn't wait to get to the campus. "Is there any certain place you want to see on the campus or are we just going to walk around?" he asked.

"The only place I would like to go for sure is the Blanton Museum of Art. Seems like this trip has kind of been about art today. We've seen so many wonderful things, I'd like to top it off with an art museum and it's open til five so we have a little time to explore. Then maybe we can get dinner somewhere nearby, is that ok?" she asked.

"That's a great idea Riley. I was going to suggest a great BBQ place, but it takes forever to get food there," he said.

"No offense to Ellie or Pappy Joe, but I've had enough barbecued food to last me a life time and we've only been here a week," she said, laughing.

"I understand completely. Maybe we can get some Thai food if there is something nearby." he suggested. Thai food had become a favorite of there's over the years. The rest of their friends didn't care to much for it, so it had become their thing.

"Sounds good to me." she agreed.

As they got close to the capitol, there was a bit of traffic so Riley was able to get a good look at it and some great shots with her phone. The building was impressive to be sure. Why did everything seem bigger in Texas? As they drove along, Riley kept looking at everything they were passing. This is an amazing city she thought. A city full of things to do and see. A lot like New York, but so far removed. She could fall in love with this city if she spent enough time here.

They made it to the campus. It was huge, Riley thought. Lucas found a place to park, they got out and started walking. Riley knew that UT Austin and NYU had roughly the same enrollment. But this Campus was nothing like NYU. It was amazing it seemed to sprawl on as far as her eye could see. There was a beautiful fountain and the buildings were amazing, there was even a tower. She got her phone out and started taking pictures. NYU felt very much like any other place in the city. "Lucas how big is this campus?" she asked with wide eyes.

"The campus sits on 5,000 plus acres of land, why?" he asked with a curious tone.

"Do you know how big NYU is?" she asked again.

"I think NYU buildings, excluding Washington Square Park, sit on about 240 acres. that's smaller than Pappy Joe's ranch." He explained.

"NYU doesn't even feel like a college campus. It's so much apart of the city, I don't even feel like I'm on a college campus. This is a college campus." she explained.

"What do you think of it Riley?" He could tell she was in awe, he felt the same way when he first set foot on this campus as a senior in high school.

He had dreamed of the University of Texas at Austin for so long that he was so sure if he was accepted that this is where he would go, no question. It was home for him after all.

"I love it." She said quietly. She was being completely honest with him. She loved the feel of the campus. Yes, it was large and overwhelming to the eye, but everyone they passed was friendly and welcoming. She felt right at home. It wasn't scary at all.

"You love it?" he asked, very curious. "You really like it?"

"What's not to like. This place is beautiful and all the people are so friendly. I can understand, why you wanted to go to school here so badly. This is your home and this campus just fits you." she told him. "Lucas we never discussed why you chose NYU over UT. Why did you? It wasn't because of me was it?" This was a burning question for her. She was a wreck for months over the possibility of him going away for college, yet he chose NYU.

"Riley, I had a choice to make. Both New York City and Austin are apart of me. Both places made me who I am." he explained to her. "But home for me isn't a city or a building. Home is you and wherever you are. I chose NYU because my first and only choice will always be us."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I will go wherever you are. I love you and I want us together. If you had gone to school anywhere else, I still would have followed you." he was holding her hands and looking into her eyes. He needed her to understand what he was saying.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish about college. I tried hard not to be, but I just couldn't bare the thought of you leaving. I was even considering applying at UT if you had made the decision to leave." She had never admitted that to anyone. Not to Maya, her parents or Farkle, Izzy or Zay. "So, it seems I choose us too."

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled, "I guess that makes us a package deal then, huh?"

"Yes, I guess it does?" she replied. "Come on let's go explore." She took his hand and they took off down the sidewalk.

Riley feels like they walked all over the campus. They did make it to the Blanton Museum of Art. It's one of the largest university museums in the country. It houses a vast collection of different kinds of art and Riley thought if her and Maya ever got to Austin together again, that Maya would love it. She would get lost in here for hours. Riley looked at the time on her phone and noticed that it was almost 5 p.m. The museum would be closing soon.

She walked back to where Lucas was interested in a piece of contemporary art. He seemed to be trying to figure out exactly what it was supposed to be. "Hey, we need to go. The museum closes in 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'm right behind you." he said.

They exited the museum and found a bench nearby to sit on. Lucas did a search for Thai food on his phone and found a restaurant that sounded like fun. "How does ' _Thai How Are You_ ' sound, Riley?" Lucas asked her. "I think you'll love the place. It has a mural of a frog on the wall."

She looked at the information he found online and decided it seemed to fit with the rest of their day. "Sounds good to me, I'm so hungry, anything sounds good at this point." she said.

They walked the short distance to Pappy Joe's truck, they to the restaurant, went in and placed their orders. Riley had to admit it felt good to sit down. She didn't realize just how tired she was until that moment.

They restaurant was on Guadalupe street near the campus. Lucas asked her if she wanted to go for a walk after they had eaten to check out some of the stores and things in that area. Lucas explained to Riley about the street being referred to as ' _The Drag_ ' by locals.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Well, the story is people used to drag race up and down Guadalupe Street, so locals and students refer to it as ' _The Drag_ '." he answered.

"I guess that's cool." she remarked. There food arrived and they spent the next hour talking about everything they had seen during the day and there thoughts about it. She was glad that they got to spend the day together. She wanted more days like this in the future. Just the two of them spending time together, doing things they both enjoy.

After they finished their food, Riley mentioned taking a picture of the ' _Hi, How are you?_ ' mural outside. They decided to take a walk down the street and see what else this area so close to the campus had to offer. They walked for a few minutes when Riley saw a shop that interested her.

"Lucas, can we stop here?" she asked. "They have ice cream and cookies."

Lucas looked at the shop that they had just passed. it was a place called Moojo's. According to a sign in the window, they made homemade cookies and ice cream and made ice cream sandwiches and milkshakes. "Sure, why not, some ice cream sounds good." he answered.

The shop was just about the cutest place Riley had ever seen. One of the walls was brick and the other was brown with white cow spots on it. They had a slogan painted on that wall in green, pink and yellow. It said, _I Found My Moojo in Austin._ There were cute little tables and stools lIning both walls when you first entered the store. As they headed toward the counter where you placed your order Riley noticed some other tables toward the back of the store. They were swings with little tables in between them.

She tapped Lucas' arm to get his attention, "look at those tables over there. Aren't they the cutest thing ever?" she asked.

He smiled at her taking in their surroundings while they waited their turn in line, "that is pretty cool." he said. Everything about this place screamed Riley to him, only thing missing was her favorite color of purple.

They finally got to the counter to place their orders. They each ordered a sidekick. He ordered vanilla bean ice cream and snickerdoodle cookie and she ordered butter sugar cookie with chocolate chip ice cream. The cookies were warm and the ice cream was melty. Riley had never had anything so delicious in her life. Lucas thought it was pretty good, as well. They sat at the tables that had swings for seats and ate their ice cream sandwiches.

"You know who would love this place?" Lucas asked her.

She looked at him and smiled, he had ice cream running down his chin. She picked a napkin up off the table and wiped his chin off for him. "Who?" she asked. knowing the answer before he even said it.

He smiled and they both answered at the same time, "Zay!"

They both laughed and Riley said, "You think they would put ice cream between two of his Grandma Gandy's cookies?"

Lucas said, "If Grandma Gandy has a say, you can bet they would."

"You know this is something my mom could sell at the bakery." Riley said. "I know you want her to consider breakfast taco's, but she already has cookies and ice cream."

They finished their treats and decided it was time to call it day. They had an hours drive back to the ranch and were both pretty tired.

"Did you have fun today, Riles? Was the city everything that you thought it would be?" Lucas asked her.

"I had a wonderful time today. Thank you for indulging me and yes, the city is amazing. I think this would be a wonderful place to live some day." she told him.

"You liked it that much?" he asked. It made him happy to hear that she loved the city and wouldn't mind living there someday.


	8. Chapter 8

A Weekend in Paris

Chapter 8

 _ **Monday July 17, 2023, Pappy Joe's Ranch**_

He reached for the warm body next to him, he was cold and needed her heat. As he was pulling her to him she turned in his arms so that she was facing him. She was having trouble sleeping and he was all she could think about. She needed him. She needed him like the earth needs the rain. He was essential to her being and she drew strength from him. She thought he was asleep but when she looked at his face his eyes were open. She looked at his lips seeing that his eyes were on hers. She put her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. She moved her head towards his as he was moving his towards her and their lips met in the gentlest of kisses, he pulled back but she pulled him back in for another that was a bit longer. She wanted so badly to deepen it. He ended the kiss and pulled back again. She was beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was in a braid and soft wisps had escaped in the night and they framed her face just so, making her even more beautiful, if possible. He leaned in for another kiss, this one longer and when she gently sucked on his bottom lip and bit down on it, he knew what she wanted. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he let her deepen the kiss. She ran her fingers down his back. He was getting goose bumps from the feel of her touch on his bare skin. He had on a muscle shirt but she somehow managed to get her hands underneath it. They were laying on their sides facing each other and as they kissed, he rolled her to her back so that he was on top of her. He had his hands at her waist and pulled the tank top she had on up so that he could feel the silkiness of her skin. Everything about her was so soft and warm. He could stay like this forever. She had managed to get a leg free of the blankets and had it entwined with his. They kissed until the need for air won out. She turned her attention to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. She heard a moan and made her way to his neck, planting kisses and biting him gently, she knew he liked that. She was driving him crazy with the soft teasing bites on his neck. If he didn't stop her, things were going to get out of hand and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He said her name and she just kept on. She somehow managed to catch him off guard and flipped them over so that she was now on top and straddling him. They had agreed to making out, and that's what he thought was going on. She wanted to take it further and doing that here, in this house somehow felt wrong. She wasn't stopping though, she had his shirt in her hands, slowly raising it up, while her lips were still exploring his neck. The woman in his arms was all that mattered to him and he couldn't deny her anything. She had this power over him that made him forget where he was. He sat himself up and kissed her again. They only parted for her to remove his shirt and toss it across the room. He moved to her neck taking advantage of the sensitive spot there just behind her ear, the faint scent of the honeysuckle scented perfume lingering there. His hands were at her waist, slowly raising her shirt, while she raked her fingernails lightly over his back, feeling his taut muscles. He had her shirt just below her breasts and was about to take it off her when there was a knock at the door. They stopped and remained silent. There was another knock at the bedroom door.

Lucas took a deep breath and asked, "Who's there?"

Pappy Joe was on the other side of the door, "It's me Pappy Joe." He said trying to keep his voice soft.

Riley sighed and pulled her shirt down. She got up off the bed and threw Lucas his shirt on her way to the door. She made sure Lucas had his shirt on and opened the door. "What did you need, Pappy?"

"Sorry to bother you so early, Riley. I need to see Lucas, please. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He said with a smirk.

She could feel herself blushing as she asked Pappy Joe what time it was.

"It's 5:30 in the morning and I've got an emergency in the barn. One of the mares is about to foal and I can't get ahold of the doc and I need Lucas to oversee the birth." Pappy Joe informed her.

.

Lucas having heard Riley's conversation with his grandfather, got up out of bed and came to the door.

"Which mare is it, Pappy?" he asked with his voice full of concern.

"It's Buttercup and I'm afraid she's having a tough time. Can you tend to her?" Pappy asked with worry in his voice.

"Sure thing, Pappy. Just let me get dressed and I'll be right down." Lucas answered.

"Just come out to the barn. I haven't even had a chance to brew a pot of coffee yet." Pappy Joe said.

They exchanged a few more words and Lucas closed the door behind his grandfather. He made a beeline to the dresser to get out a clean pair of jeans and shirt. He noticed Riley sitting on the edge of the bed looking forlorn. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry that we got interrupted. We let things go a bit far and we agreed not to do that here."

Riley looked at him and squeezed his hand back, "I know. I just miss this so much." She said pointing at the bed. "It feels like it's been forever."

"He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I know. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"When? We never leave the ranch, not that I'm complaining. I love it here, but I love you too."

"Tell you what, I'm working on something that will give us a whole weekend away from the ranch and it'll be just the two of us. What do you think?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

"I trust you. Anywhere we go is fine with me, as long as I have you totally to myself." She told him.

"Getting a little greedy there, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

She answered with one last kiss. She watched him gather his clothes and walk to the bathroom. She decided to lay back down and see if she could go back to sleep.

When Lucas came out of the bathroom, Riley was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around his pillow. He went to the nightstand to take his phone off the charger and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He grabbed his boots and hat, closing the door behind him.

Riley slept all of 30 minutes after Lucas left. She decided to get up and head to the barn to see if there was anything she could do to help. When she got to the kitchen, she brewed that pot of coffee that Pappy Joe had mentioned and found a dozen donuts that had been purchased the day before. She found a tray in the pantry. She set some styrofoam cups and some cream & sugar on the tray along with the donuts and coffee and headed to the barn. She set everything on a table near the horse stalls. She saw Pappy Joe and Lucas talking about the situation with Buttercup. The foal was breech, and since the Doc couldn't be there it was up to Lucas to save the foal and mare. She watched Pappy Joe and Lucas tend to the mare. She was standing just inside the stall, they were waiting to see if the foal was alive and Pappy Joe would talk Lucas through it. She knew Lucas had to be nervous.

As if on cue, Lucas looked at his grandfather and said, "What if I can't do this? I haven't been to Vet school yet. I'm just an assistant to a vet. We deal with dogs and cats in the city, not horses. I've only done this twice before, the second time didn't go so good, and this is Buttercup. I'll responsible if something happens."

Riley knew exactly what Lucas was talking about. She remembers that day in the library in the 7th grade, Lucas told her about delivering Sophia's foal. That horse was a palomino and was Buttercup's mother, her name was Sugar. Lucas had delivered Buttercup, too. The vet was there, but Pappy Joe wanted Lucas to be the one there to help Sugar. Soon after Buttercup was born, there were complications and the Doc couldn't save Sugar. Lucas blamed himself. He bottle fed Buttercup everyday and she was named for the princess in one of his and Riley's favorite movies, Riley knew how Lucas felt Buttercup.

"Listen to me, boy, I know losing Sugar was hard on you. You're going to be a vet and a fine one at that. Losses go with that. You have to look past that and do what needs to be done." Pappy Joe said.

Riley decided to chime in, neither Pappy Joe or Lucas had seen her. "Lucas, I believe in you, I believe you can do anything you want to. You've been my hero for along time, Now go be Buttercup's. She needs you."

Lucas looked at her and walked back to Buttercup. Pappy Joe stayed back or a minute and looked at Riley, "That may be just what he needed to hear, Riley. Thank you. I smell coffee. Did you make coffee?"

"Yes, I did. Do you want a cup? There's donuts, too." she offered.

"Not just yet, but Cletus and the boys might. Would you take it out there for them, please?" Pappy Joe asked.

Riley did as she was asked. Cletus and the other two hands thanked her.

She walked back into the barn and headed to the stall. Lucas and Pappy Joe were scrambling. From what she could understand the foal was alive, but was coming rear first. Lucas had to push the foal back in and get its legs out first. Buttercup was not to happy about any of this. Pappy Joe was giving Lucas directions. He was speaking softly so that Buttercup wouldn't get scared. Lucas did as his grandfather instructed. He kept his cool and before Riley realized what was happening the foal was born. Buttercup and her foal were both okay. Lucas had the biggest smile on his face. He suddenly looked exhausted. He excused himself to go shower and change clothes.

Pappy was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the mare and her new foal. Riley was watching Buttercup and her foal in awe.

"So is it a boy or a girl, Pappy Joe?" Riley asked.

"Well Buttercup is just like her mother and her grandmother. She gave birth to a beautiful female. We'll have to figure out a good name for her. Think I'll leave that honor to you and Lucas." Pappy Joe answered.

"Lucas and I can really name her? Thank you Pappy Joe!" she squealed and threw her arms around the older man.

"Your welcome, Riley. I'm gonna go see about a cup of that coffee and a donut, join me?" he asked.

"I think I'll wait here for Lucas, keep an eye on these two." she said with a head nod towards the stall.

Once Lucas got out of the shower and dressed. He set the clothes he'd been wearing during the birth, in a bucket to soak. He had so many thoughts running through his head. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots on and was thankful that once again Riley's belief in him helped him do what he thought he couldn't, Pappy Joe too. He was about to leave the room when his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see it was his mother. Why was she calling so early. It was 7:30 a.m. in New York City. He answered the phone and was greeted by the cheerful voice of his mother.

"Good morning, momma." he said when he answered the phone.

"Good morning, son. You sound cheerful this morning." Kelly Friar returned the greeting. Happy to hear her son so cheerful.

"I just delivered Buttercups foal and it was a breech." Lucas informed his mother.

"Lucas, you delivered the foal? That's amazing son." it was his father, James that he heard this time.

He filled his parents in on the events of the morning. He could almost hear his father beaming with pride when he told him he proud he was of him.

"It was all Pappy and Riley. They were my cheerleaders and had faith that I could do it." Lucas told them.

Pappy Joe walked into the room at that moment and heard Lucas talking to his parents. He motioned for Lucas to hand him the phone.

"Kelly, this boy is going to be a wonderful veterinarian, someday. He did a fine job delivering that foal."

Kelly Friar didn't have a chance to say anything. Her husband spoke to his father first. "Daddy, it's real nice that you have so much faith in Lucas. I only wish you had as much faith in me."

Lucas knew from the look on his grandfather's face that his dad had said something, it was an ongoing battle between the two of them. Lucas didn't know how or when it started, but he wished it would end. He and his dad had found their way to solving the issues that had been between them all through his high school years. Why couldn't his dad find his own peace with his grandfather.

"Jimmy, this is not the time or place to discuss this. I was talking about Lucas. I'm going to give the phone back to him." Pappy Joe gave Lucas his phone and left the room.

Lucas took the phone and waited until his grandfather was out of the room before he spoke, "Dad, can't you and Pappy have just one conversation that doesn't end in an argument?"

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I heard how proud he was of you and wondered why he could never talk about me that way. I guess I should have just kept my mouth closed and let your mother talk. I am proud of you son." James explained to Lucas.

"Mom, was there a reason you were calling this early?" Lucas just wanted to change the subject, but he did thank his father for his words.

"Yes, Topanga and I made all the arrangements for this weekend. You and Riley have two rooms at the cutest little Bed and Breakfast in Paris. We reserved the rooms from Friday night until Monday morning. You'll have to check out by 11 a.m. Monday. It's all paid for too, compliments of Riley's aunt and uncle, Morgan and Eric Matthews." His mother informed him.

"That's awesome. I'll be sure to call and thank them later today. I guess having two rooms was Cory's doing?" Lucas knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Of course, it was. He wouldn't have it any other way. I'll email you the details and confirmation page. You'll need that and your identification to check in." she told him.

"You guys and the Matthews' will be there on Saturday, right?" Lucas asked. "You all are an important part of my proposal."

"Just try and keep us away. Zay is coming too. He said something about Grandma Gandy and needing to thank her for some cookies and introducing his girlfriend to her. He has offered to film the whole proposal, if you want him too." his mother said.

"That would be amazing." Lucas told her he would get in touch with Zay and set that up. He thanked his parents or all their work on his proposal plan and told them goodbye he picked his hat up off of the dresser as he was heading out the bedroom door. He looked at his reflection in the mirror there and realized that if all went well, he'd be engaged to the love of his life by this time next week. He couldn't help but smile.

Riley was enjoying watching Buttercup and her foal interact. She didn't hear Lucas walk up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Life is pretty amazing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. I can't believe that they are both okay and that I'm the one responsible." he said with pride in his voice.

"I believe you can do anything, ya know." she told him. "You were Buttercup's hero today. You're mine everyday." Riley said sweetly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"As long as you believe in me, I can do anything. I hope it's the same or you, Riley. I believe in you, too." he told her.

"I know you do. I wouldn't have been able to do half of the things I've done without knowing that." she said. "Right know your grandfather believes in us to name this foal. How do you pick a name for a horse?"

"I think you just do it. Buttercup was easy. I think she'll be easy to name as well. I've named her mother, grandmother and great grandmother. Sophia, Sugar, Buttercup and I think we should name her Paris, what do you think?" Lucas asked.

"I think that's a good name. Why Paris though?" Riley asked.

He smiled at her and said, "Because, Friday morning we're going to Paris, that's why." He bent down and kissed her nose and walked toward the house.

"Paris?" she asked.

He turned and smiled even bigger and laughed, "Yes, Riley Matthews, I'm taking you to Paris!"


	9. Chapter 9

A Weekend in Paris

Chapter 9

 _ **Saturday, July 22, 2023, Old Magnolia House Bed and Breakfast, Paris, Texas**_

Lucas rolled over in bed and reached out next to him where Riley should be. Nothing, he felt nothing. She wasn't there. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. She wasn't in here. He ran his fingers through his hair and took in his surroundings. They were in the Magnolia room of the Old Magnolia House Bed and Breakfast in Paris, Texas. The B&B was an old Victorian that someone had lovingly restored. Riley squealed with excitement when they drove up to it yesterday when they first arrived. They were given a tour by the women that ran it and every square inch of the place was filled with something lacy and frilly and Riley was in awe. When they were showed to their room, Lucas couldn't believe how beautiful the place was. There was a small sitting room with a couple of chairs and a TV, then there was the bedroom which held all kinds of antiques and knick knacks that he could see Riley or himself knocking over. The walls were a soothing green color and the windows were covered with floral and lace curtains. In the center of the room was a huge bed with a wrought iron headboard and footboard. He got up and walked over to the far side of the room to where the bathroom door was. He knocked and there was no answer. When he opened the door, it was empty. He wondered where she could be.

He walked to the nightstand where he had put his phone the night before. It was only 9 a.m. maybe she was already downstairs. He noticed he had a few missed calls on his phone from his mom and Topanga. He sent them both a quick text message telling them he would call as soon as he got a chance. As he was laying out his clothes, he noticed a note on Riley's pillow.

 **Lucas,**

 **I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'm going downstairs to explore. I'll be in the dining room at 9 for breakfast. Meet you there.**

 **Riley**

He quickly got dressed, he would shower after breakfast. He left the room and walked down the stairs into the dining room. She was sitting at the large dining table with 3 other people. They seemed to be having a lively conversation. When Riley saw him enter the dining room she stood and introduced him to the other people at the table, there was a couple the same age as their parents and an older lady. They were all guests at the B&B for the weekend. They made small talk while they waited for breakfast to be served. The two ladies that owned the B&B entered from the kitchen with plates of eggs, bacon, French toast, and warm syrup. The food was passed around the table and they ate in silence, the owners, Donna and Shirley sat and ate with them. As everyone was finishing eating, they all began discussing their plans for the day. Riley mentioned them going to see the Eiffel tower and checking out one of the local museums. Other than that, they were just going to enjoy a relaxing day and not doing much at all. Lucas was smiling at her if she only knew what he had planned.

They returned to their room and took showers. While Riley was in the shower Lucas returned the calls to their mothers. They just wanted to let him know that everything was in place, everyone was in town and all he had to do was make sure he got her to the Eiffel tower that afternoon. He spoke with his mother about how his dad and Pappy Joe had gotten along yesterday.

Lucas' parents had decided to surprise him and showed up at the ranch a couple of days early. His dad and Pappy Joe couldn't even get along for 24 hours. His dad hated that Pappy Joe could never seem to be proud of him. He was proud of everyone else but him. Lucas just wanted his dad and Pappy to get along. Riley, always the fixer had tried to get the two of them to talk but, they were both too stubborn to sit down together. Lucas figured that was the real problem. The two of them were just too much alike and clashed at every turn. His mother confirmed what he feared. She had to intervene between the two of them and his father stormed out of the house. He came back a little bit later only for the two of them to come to Paris last night instead of this morning like they originally planned. Lucas hung up the phone just as Riley was coming out of the bathroom. She noticed the look on his face and sat on the bed next to him.

"Lucas, what's wrong, who were you on the phone with?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I was talking to my momma. I wanted to see how my dad and Pappy Joe were getting along. They had an argument yesterday afternoon, mom had to get between them and dad left to cool off. When he got back to the house she and dad left. Mom said Pappy Joe didn't even try to stop them. What's wrong with them, Riley? I've seen your dad and Grandpa Matthews get along great. My dad and I get along, why can't the two of them?" he asked her with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry you have to watch them like this, Lucas. There is obviously something that goes deeper than we know. All your dad wants is for his father to respect the life he's made. He wants so badly for Pappy Joe to be proud of him. Have they always been like this?" she asked.

"To some extent, yes. It got really bad when dad took the transfer to New York and Pappy Joe wanted them to leave me with him. Dad told him that I needed to start over in a new place and try to get my anger issues under control. I felt bad for a long time because I felt like I was the reason they fought so much." He hated telling her all of this, but they had no secrets between them.

Riley knew that Lucas hated when his dad and grandfather fought. She had never known anyone that fought like Pappy Joe and James and she wanted more than anything to help, but the two men refused to see past their differences. She gave Lucas a hug, "I wish I could help. I think this is something that time will have to heal."

"What if there isn't enough time? Pappy isn't getting any younger, what if they never fix this? I don't think dad could handle it if something happened and it was all left hanging." Lucas said. The deep concern was visible on his handsome face.

"Lucas, don't think like that. They may fight and not get along very well, but you must know that they love each other. I think that's why it's so hard for your father. Pappy Joe is your hero, but he's your father's hero too." She was trying hard not to shed tears, but one look into Lucas' eyes and that wasn't going to happen.

He put his arms around her and pulled her to him, "Look at us, we're supposed to be here to relax and have a nice weekend and I've made you cry. We need to talk about something else. So, what did you find during your exploration this morning?" He couldn't stand to see her cry.

She pulled away a from him a bit and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I went out and looked at all the flowers, there is a really nice flower garden out back. I don't know how you found this place or how you're affording it, but it's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me to Paris, Texas. I can't wait to see the Eiffel tower later today."

He had to laugh, "This is far from the discussion we had when I first told you I was taking you to Paris, Riley."

"What can I say? You told me we were going to Paris and all I could think about was France." She said with a smile.

He giggled as he thought back to their conversation about him taking her to Paris. He had left her looking at Buttercup and the new foal that they had just named Paris. He took off to the house and it didn't take her long to come and find him.

 _(Flashback in italics)_

 _Lucas was sitting on the steps with a cup of coffee in hand. He looked at his watch and laughed when he heard her come through the screen door, "Well that was quicker than I thought." He said._

 _She sat on the step next to him and smiled, "How long did you expect me to wait before I came to find you? You just dropped a bomb on me and walked away."_

 _He tried to put his arm around her shoulders but she shrugged it off. She seemed a little miffed at him._

" _No. Tell me exactly what's going on. You can't tell a girl you're taking her to Paris, then walk away." she said, trying to sound angry._

" _I meant exactly what I said, I'm taking you to Paris this weekend. I thought it would be nice to get away for a bit." He informed her._

" _How can you afford Paris? We don't have that kind of money, Lucas." She stated._

 _Lucas knew that she would be thinking of France, that was his plan. "You thought I was taking you to France?" he questioned._

" _Well, what other Paris is there? When someone mentions Paris, that's the assumption." She answered._

" _Let's see, there are lots of cities called Paris, right here in the states. I could take you to Kentucky, Tennessee, Virginia, Missouri or New York. There is a city named Paris in each of those states and that's just scratching the surface. A few of them even have their own Eiffel towers." He said, making sure that she knew he meant it. "Someday I will take you to France, to see the real thing, Riley, I promise."_

" _I know you will, Lucas. So, which Paris are we going to visit?" she asked. "They all seem too far away for a weekend visit."_

" _Do you feel up to a 300-mile drive?" He really wanted her to be excited about this._

" _Sure, but how far will that get us?" she didn't think in a state the size of Texas, that would be very far._

" _That will get us to Paris, Texas. They have their very own Eiffel tower and I promise you'll love it, there's even a couple of little museums we can see. What do you think?" He asked with a hopeful look._

" _You're awfully excited about this, I don't think I can say no." she was smiling ear to ear._

" _Awesome!" he said with a pump of his fist. "I promise you won't regret it."_

Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, taking it out he saw that he had a message from Zay. He opened the message and had to laugh at it. **Just wanted to let you know that Sarah and I made it to Paris, we brought cameras. I've got the video and she's got the photos. Sarah's been dropping hints, I think that she thinks we're next…thanks, Buddy!**

Lucas replied with you're welcome and a smiley face emoji. He still had a smile on his face when Riley looked up from her own phone.

"Who was that?" She asked eyeing his phone.

"It was Zay, he and Sarah are in Texas. I told him we'd come see them when we got back to Pappy Joe's." he was trying so hard not to lie to her.

"Who texted you?" he asked her. "I see you smiling too."

"It was Maya, she was telling me about a play that she and Uncle Josh went to see last night. You know it's funny, I really thought I'd have a harder time being away from Maya for the summer. It hasn't been too bad. I'll be happy to see her when we get back to the city, though. Have you checked your email today?" Riley asked him.

"No, email has been the least of my worries. I've been more interested in my lovely girlfriend than checking my email." He answered.

She smiled at him, "If you had checked your email, you would have seen this." She pulls up a picture on her phone and hands it to Lucas.

He takes her phone and can't help but smile when he sees the picture, Farkle and Smackle with the biggest smiles on their faces. The Sydney Opera House and Harbor can be seen in the background and they sent the message, _Greetings from Sydney, wish you were here!_ "They look really happy and I really miss them. I'll check that email later. We have some sights to go see, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. I guess you have everything planned?" she was curious about what there was to see and do in this small town.

"I have a couple of things planned. I thought we could get something to eat after we go to the museum and have a picnic of sorts at the Eiffel replica if that's okay with you?" he wanted her to have a say in their plans.

"Of course, that would be very nice, actually. I love picnics," she answered with a smile.

He grabbed his hat and walked to the door of their room and looked at her, still standing in the same spot. "What are you waiting for then. Pappy Joe's truck leaves now."

She grabbed her purse and walked through the door as he held it open. He watched as she headed to the stairs. He double checked his pockets, making sure he had the ring box with him. This was it! By the time, they returned to the B&B this evening they would be engaged, providing she said yes.

The first stop he wanted to make was the Samuel Bell Maxey State Historic Site. Samuel Bell Maxey was a local hero and he was a Mexican War veteran, Confederate general, and a two-term U.S. Senator, when he and his wife were still alive they hosted many parties in their home. Lucas thought that learning a bit of local history would be nice. It didn't take long for them to get there and they paid their admission and joined the tour. It was a beautifully preserved home and the tour was very nice.

"What did you think?" Lucas asked Riley once their tour was over.

"It was very interesting. The house is quite beautiful and my dad would be happy to know that we learned a bit about a local hero." She answered.

They headed back to the town center near the B&B. Lucas thought they could check out some of the local shops and then grab their lunch and head to the Eiffel Tower.

In the town center, they walked in and out of some antique stores and even found a local bookstore. They headed to the fountain on the town square. Culbertson Fountain was gifted to the city, celebrating 10 years of recovery from a fire that destroyed most of the downtown area in 1916. They sat and enjoyed the sound of the fountain and threw pennies in it, each of them making a wish.

"What did you wish for Riley?" he asked her. She was still sitting there with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and he was sure she took the business of making wishes seriously.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Well, I hope whatever it is, it comes true for you," he replied with a smile.

"It will, someday." she said sounding very confident.

"How do you know that it will, Riley?" curiosity getting the better of him.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled at him very sweetly and said, "you've made all the other wishes I've had come true, so someday, you'll make this one come true."

She amazed him, "I'll always do my best to make them come true." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"What was your wish?" she asked after the kiss ended.

"Oh, I didn't wish for anything. I just threw that penny in trying to help you out." He told her.

"Why not, Lucas? Your wishes still count." She said.

"I don't wish for anything because you are my every wish come true." He told her.

"Lucas, that's so sweet. Thank you." She watched his face for a moment and added, "I love you, Lucas Friar."

He kissed her again, this one a bit longer and sweeter, "I love you too, Riley Matthews."

She rested her head on his shoulder and sat for a few more minutes enjoying the scenery. Suddenly, something caught Riley's attention. It was a man and a woman and their teenage son. She caught a glimpse of the woman's hair, it was long and blonde, reminding Riley so much of her mother. The man and teenager that were with her could have very easily been her dad and brother.

She tapped Lucas' leg, "do you see that blonde woman with the dark-haired man and teenaged boy?"

He looked at where she was pointing and froze, it was her parents and Auggie walking away from the fountain. He had to cover, "Riley who are you pointing at?"

"That family right over there. They look like my parents and Auggie. Can't you see them?" They were getting farther and farther away.

"No, I don't see anyone that looks like your family." He looked at her as she watched them.

"Never mind, they're gone now. I was sure it was them. I must be missing them so much that I just thought it was my family." She said.

"Yea, that must be it." He said, relieved she hadn't gotten a better look at them. He grabbed her hand, "come on, our lunch should be ready."

He had called last night and placed an order for two lasagna lunch plates for them today from a local Italian restaurant he found in the phone book. They walked back to where they had parked the truck. As Lucas got in he looked at her and smiled. They drove to the restaurant in silence.

Once there they walked in and picked up their order. While Lucas was paying for the food a woman's laugh caught his attention. He turned to where the sound had come from. He couldn't believe his luck, there sitting in a booth not far from the cash register, near the front windows, were his parents. It looks like they were having lunch and enjoying themselves. He took the bag the food containers and bottles of soda were in and grabbed her hand before she could see them.

As they exited the restaurant Riley suddenly stopped. "Lucas, slow down!" she was puzzled as to why he was in such a hurry. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"I'm sorry Riley, I just want to get to the tower before the park gets crowded." He said with a nervous laugh. He looked to the right. Great, she had to stop right in front of the window where his parents were eating. He caught his mother looking at them. She had wide eyes and was pointing to his father. They got up from their table very quickly and headed to the back of the restaurant.

Riley was looking at him and wondered what had his attention inside the restaurant. She looked into the window just in time to see a couple heading to the back. There was such a glare on the windows though that she couldn't tell who it was. "Lucas, do you know those people?"

"Uh…I thought they looked familiar, it was rude of me to stare. They just looked like someone I knew in Austin a long time ago. I'm sorry, Riley." He couldn't believe his luck, first her parents and now his. He's so glad she didn't see them.

"It's ok, you were just acting kind of strange there for a second." She laughed.

They walked back to the truck hand in hand. They passed by a small bakery and Riley could smell the chocolate in the air as they walked by. She stopped and looked in the window. There was a sign that was advertising cupcakes for $2 each. "Lucas, can we get some cupcakes to have after we eat?"

"Sure thing, do you mind getting them, I need to take a rest. I'll just sit here on this bench for a minute if that's ok. I'll take a vanilla cupcake if they have it." He told her.

She left him to go into the shop and came back with two large cupcakes. "They had vanilla with lemon icing, is that okay?"

"Thanks, lemon icing is one of my favorites. What kind did you get?" he asked.

"Chocolate with whipped chocolate icing. It smelled really good in there." She told him.

"Let's get this stuff to the truck, I promised you the Eiffel Tower, didn't I? he asked

"Yes, sir you did." She replied.

"Tour Eiffel, Texas style coming up." He said with a tip of his hat.

"What exactly does that mean, Texas style?" she asked as he unlocked the truck door for her.

He smiled and said, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

They drove the short distance to the Eiffel Tower replica. Riley could see it from the road and she had to laugh, "That is the cutest thing I've ever seen, it has a cowboy hat."

Lucas got out of the truck as they parked, "See, I told you, it was done up Texas style." he was happy to see that she liked it. He took the bag of food from her and she grabbed their cupcakes. Before he closed the door, he grabbed a blanket from behind the seat of the truck.

They found a spot under a shade tree with an unobstructed view of the Eiffel and spread the blanket out on the ground. Lucas had to admit that the closer it got to proposal time the more nervous he got. They talked while they ate their food. They wondered if their friends were having as much fun as they were and couldn't wait to get back to New York so they could see them. They talked about her parents coming to Texas next week and how they wanted to have a big dinner with them at the ranch. Lucas couldn't wait until she realized her parents were already here.

After they finished their food and ate their cupcakes, Lucas was even more nervous. He looked at his watch. They had about 30 minutes until their parents were due to show up. He couldn't figure out why he was such a mess. He had planned this for weeks. Maybe it was the way every guy got right before he proposed to the girl of his dreams.

Riley was taking pictures of the Eiffel and chatting away. He wanted to remember every moment of this day. He was looking around the park and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Zay and Sarah. They had set up across the park from them with a perfect view of the tower. He didn't want Riley to see them so he got to his feet.

"Hey, Riley, you want to go for a walk? I need to move around after all that food" he said.

"Sure, we can get up closer and I can take some better pictures. Do you think someone would mind taking a picture of us?" she replied.

"I'm sure there will be someone that won't mind. Come on." He offered her his hand.

They left the blanket where it was, figuring no one would bother it. They walked toward the tower, he was looking for the perfect spot. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He had two texts from Cory and Zay, letting him know they were there. He replied with an ok and looked around for their parents. Riley was oblivious to what he was doing. He spotted them. They were close enough that he would have to keep her from turning their direction before he was ready for her too. He turned her toward the tower.

"Riley I know this doesn't compare to the real thing, but I wanted to bring you here and share this one with you." He said.

"I don't care that it isn't the real thing, Lucas. Someday we will see the one in France. It may be years from now, but I know I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else." She said as she snuggled into him.

"What about a honeymoon in Paris someday? What would you think of that? I know you wanted to be proposed to in front of the Eiffel Tower. I remember you telling me that when we were in high school." He said, sure that she could hear how loud his heart was beating by now.

"You remember that? It's just a silly dream I had as a girl. It will happen when and where it does. I just know I want it to be you that proposes to me…someday." She told him. Why was he bringing this up?

"I want that too Riley. You are my future." This was it. He heard the noise their families were making. He saw the signs.

"I guess we both feel the same way then, huh?" she said. She could hear a group of people making noise, but she didn't want to take her eyes off him. "What is that noise?"

He smiled and looked around. He looked behind her and said, "it's coming from over there." He pointed in the direction of the noise.

She turned around, confused at what she saw. There were people standing there holding signs. They started walking towards her a bit and she couldn't make out the writing on the signs but she started to recognize the people holding the signs. Her mom, dad, and Auggie along with Lucas's parents. She still hadn't read the signs. She could see the sun glistening off the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Hi sweetie, have you read the signs yet?" her mom asked.

Riley finally looked at what the signs said… _ **Riley Matthews, Will You Marry Me?**_

"What?" she asked. "Lucas what's…" she said as she turned around. She saw Lucas one knee with a red ring box in his hand and tears in his eyes.

She started crying when she saw him, Was she dreaming this?

"Riley Matthews?" he asked

"Yes," she answered.

"Would you…" he continued.

"Absolutely," she interrupted

"… do me the honor..." he continued

"Any time at all," she interrupted him again.

"...of becoming..." he continued.

"Whatever you want," she said, still interrupting.

"Mrs…" he went on

"Do you not understand, yes"? she asked him

"…Lucas Friar?" he ended.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes! I will marry you, Lucas! She said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Lucas took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. He took her in his arms and whispered, "Thank you for making me the happiest guy on the planet, Riley."

She couldn't find words so she took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. They held on to each other for a few more seconds. She had forgotten about their parents. She turned and ran straight into the waiting arms of her father. He kissed her on the cheek and told her how happy he was for her and Lucas.

"Thank you, daddy! How come you didn't tell me you were coming to Texas?" she asked her him.

"I think that would have ruined the surprise, honey." He said.

"I guess you're right?" she said through the tears as she saw her mom, still crying. She reached out and hugged her mom then, she was also being hugged from behind by Auggie. They were all crying happy tears.

"Hey Aug," she said in greeting to her brother.

"Hey Ri, I'm so happy for you and Lucas." He said as he hugged her.

"Lucas!" she yelled while pulling away from her mother's embrace. She turned to see him in a similar embrace with his parents.

"Riley!" he yelled back, his parents let him go to her. As he reached for her he was pulled into a hug by Topanga and Cory, while Kelly and James hugged and congratulated Riley.

Once they were all hugged out, Riley looked at her ring. She hadn't even had a chance to see it. It was a perfect solitaire diamond set on an antique filigree band. She had to know, "Lucas this ring is beautiful, where did you get it?"

He took her left hand in his and held her hand where he could see the ring. The diamond sparkled perfectly in the sunlight, "Pappy Joe gave this to me when we came to Texas for Thanksgiving, it belonged to my Grammy Emma. He wanted me to have it to give to you. There's a matching wedding band, do you like it?"

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, I love it and I'm honored to be wearing something that belonged to your Grammy." She was crying again, "Can I see that ring box?" she asked.

He pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her, "Is this the same box that you gave me the jelly bean in?"

Lucas had tears in his eyes and all he could do was shake his head yes and say, "the ring box was your mother's idea."

She reached for his face again and placed another kiss on his lips. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

When the need for air won out, they broke apart. Lucas looked at her and asked, "I hope the proposal was all you hoped it would be, Riley."

"Lucas Friar, it was perfect. I'm glad we made this trip and if we never get to France, we'll always have Paris…Texas, that is." She laughed and leaned in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello all! Just wanted to let you know, I see the reviews and I appreciate all of them. This story has been a labor of love for me and I want you all to know that. Chapter 10 was supposed to have the final chapter, but there will be at least one more after this. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am...enjoy!

A Weekend in Paris

Chapter 10

 ** _Saturday, July 22, 2023, The Eiffel Tower replica, Paris, Texas_**

Riley and Lucas were still at the Eiffel replica celebrating their engagement with their parents and Auggie. Riley was so happy, she had to admit that she didn't think Lucas would propose now. They both still had a year of college left and he had vet school to look forward too. She looked down at the ring one more time and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She looked back up at Lucas and saw a familiar figure approaching their little group. When she realized who it was she broke out in a huge smile and ran to them.

"Isaiah Hank Babineaux, is that you?" Riley asked when she saw him. She was so excited she nearly knocked him down. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Sugar! It is me. You didn't think I'd miss one of the biggest moments in the relationship of my two best friends, did you?" he said as he returned her hug. As he let her go he held up the video camera in his hand and said, "This was an occasion worthy of recording."

Riley saw Sarah coming up behind him and accepted her hug. "Congratulations, Riley and Lucas! I'm so happy for both of you. She reached over and hugged Lucas as well. She let go of Lucas and looked back at Riley, "I took some really great shots of the two of you and I'm dying to see that ring."

It was Lucas who spoke next, "Thanks for coming and taking the video and pictures guys, I really appreciate it and I know as soon as Pappy Joe sees it, he'll be thanking you as well."

Lucas was basically just talking to Zay as Riley and Sara were busy gushing over Riley's ring. Sarah's eyes were like saucers as she looked at it. "You and Darby are both engaged, I wonder who's next? Probably Maya or Smackle. Goodness knows it won't be me," she said a little louder than was necessary.

Riley pulled her aside and asked her, "what's going on Sarah? Is that your way of being subtle?"

"Sorry, Riley, I'm a little jealous. I've been helping Darby plan her and Yogi's wedding and now coming here and witnessing your engagement just really makes me wish it was happening to me. I'm very happy for you and Lucas. I always knew this would happen someday."

"Really, Sarah?" Riley asked. "Even though once upon a time you and half of our 8th-grade class thought that Lucas and Maya were like _fiyah_?"

"Wow, can we just forget that ever happened?" Sarah had hoped she wouldn't bring that up. "We were giggly teenagers and we thought we knew everything. Maya belongs with Josh. You and Lucas are meant to be and I really mean that."

"Thanks, Sarah, I had to bring it up, ya know," Riley said with a laugh. "Now about you and Zay, it seems you have decided that Zay is it for you. I'm sure he feels the same way. You guys just haven't been together very long and I'm sure he'll ask you when the time is right for the two of you."

"I know, I'm really very lucky to have him," she said while looking longingly at Zay.

Lucas watched as the girls were talking quietly among themselves. "Dude, you were right, Sarah's got it bad. I'm sorry if all this is too much for you. But I need to ask you, is she the one for you, Zay?"

Zay couldn't believe his friend's question. He looked at his feet then back at Lucas with the biggest smile and answered, "Yeah, she's the one. I'm just not ready for the next step yet. We haven't even been together a year."

Lucas put an arm around Zay's shoulder and smiled. He was happy for his friend. "Buddy, just let me know when you plan to pop the question, Riley and I will be there for you."

"So, how long until the wedding?" Zay asked him.

"That's a good question. Something my lovely fiancé and I will have to discuss," Lucas thought the word fiancé was pretty great. "Speaking of weddings, I want to lock this down now, I'm going to need a best man or two and was wondering if you would consider taking on the job?"

There was no other answer for Zay to give, "Yes, I'll be your best man, and you know Farkle will be the other. I'd like to see you keep us from the job. Just so long as you explain to Farkle, that I'm best man number one."

"Thanks, man. There's no one else I'd want to stand beside me when I get married." Lucas said.

"I'm going to go get my girlfriend before your fiancé convinces her that she's next," Zay told Lucas.

Zay walked over to where Riley and Sarah were standing and whisked Sarah away to introduce her to Lucas' parents.

Riley walked back to Lucas and looped her arm through Lucas', "what now, fiancé?"

"I like the sound of that word. It's so much more official sounding than boyfriend. Don't you think?" he asked her.

"Yes, I like the sound of it too. Sarah also likes the sound of it." Riley told him.

"Riley this is one time we are not going to interfere. Let things happen with them the way they are supposed to happen. Just like we do what we do, let Zay and Sarah do what they do. Okay?" he didn't want anything to happen to cause trouble for them.

Riley feigned innocence, "I have no idea who you're talking about Lucas Friar, I would never interfere in someone else's business."

Just then Cory cleared his throat, "If you will all excuse me, Topanga and I would like to invite all of you to a celebratory dinner, that is if it's alright with the newly engaged couple?"

Lucas looked at Riley and he shook his head yes. "Thank you, dad. That's very sweet of you and it's fine with us."

They all made plans to meet at a local steak house at 6 p.m. Zay and Sarah followed Lucas and Riley back to their room at the B&B so they could look through pictures and video and they planned on sending texts and making phone calls to share their good news. Riley wanted them to call Josh and Maya first. But Lucas wanted to call Farkle and Smackle in Sydney.

Zay spoke up, "Why can't we call both, it's 7 p.m. in Philadelphia and 9 a.m. in Sydney. Lucas, you make a video call to Farkle and Riley you make one to Maya. Sarah and I will hold the phones.

Riley opened a video call with Maya and immediately got an answer, Maya and Josh were enjoying a family game night with her grandparents, aunt, and uncles.

"Hey, Peaches!" Riley greeted.

"Hi Honey! How are you? Maya replied. "What's up and why a video call?"

"Well, Lucas and I have news and I need to show you something. Why is it so loud there?" Riley asked as there was a lot of noise in the background.

"We're having a family game night with your grandparents and Eric and Morgan," Maya explained. She was less than thrilled.

She turned the phone so that everyone could see Riley. They all shouted their hellos, except for her Uncle Eric, who simply said, 'my niche'. Riley was happy everyone was there.

Lucas had to dial Farkle twice before the genius, picked up. He and Smackle were out having breakfast.

"Smarkle! Good to see you guys." Lucas said in greeting to his two genius friends. "I'm sorry for calling so early and interrupting your breakfast, but Riley and I have news!"

"It's okay Lucas, we were just getting ready to call you and Riley and see how your trip was going," Farkle told him.

"Riley's on her phone with Maya and Josh. Zay and Sarah are here in Texas with us." Lucas said. Zay turned the phone so that he and Sarah could say their hellos.

Lucas managed to get a hello to Josh and Maya and Riley told Farkle and Isadora hello as well.

"As you know, Lucas and I have news and we wanted to tell you all at the same time," Riley explained. "I'll let Lucas explain the rest."

"Well, a couple of you already knew my plans for the summer and today was the day." He was smiling and put an arm around Riley, "I asked my beautiful girlfriend if she would make me the happiest guy in the world and agree to be my wife and she said…"

"YES!" Riley finished for him. "I said yes!"

There were congratulations all around. Maya had to yell to get everyone's attention, "Riles, did Huckleberry give you a ring?"

Riley had a megawatt smile on her face and held up her left hand and said, "yes, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." They spent the next couple of hours talking to their friends and watching the video footage Zay had taken and looked at some of the pictures from Sarah's camera.

 ** _Saturday, July 22, 2023, The Sirloin Stockade, Paris, Texas_**

The four friends headed to the restaurant and met their parents there. They had a wonderful steak dinner, their mothers told stories about Riley and Lucas as small children and their fathers argued over who would pick up the check. They ended up splitting it down the middle and both men were happy.

As they were about to go their separate ways for the evening, Lucas and Riley were pulled to the side by Lucas' mom and dad. Kelly Friar pulled a white envelope out of her purse and handed it to Lucas, "I almost forgot about this Lucas. Pappy Joe gave it to me at Thanksgiving after he gave you your grandmother's ring. He said that your father and I were to give this to you as soon as you and Riley were officially engaged."

"Thanks, momma. Do you have any idea what's in it?" he asked as Riley joined him.

"No, baby, I don't. He just said it was for you and Riley. Something he needed for you to know. That's all I know about it." His mother answered.

Riley took the letter from Lucas and examined it. The only words written on the envelope were their names, _Lucas and Riley._ "We'll read it as soon as we get back to the B&B, thanks, Kelly."

"Riley, you know you can call me mom, don't you?" Kelly Friar asked.

"Of course, mom. Thanks." Riley answered as she slipped the letter into her purse. They said their goodnights to his parents and walked hand in hand back to the truck

 ** _Saturday, July 22, 2023, Old Magnolia House B &B, Paris, Texas_**

They rode back to the B&B in silence. Things inside the B&B were quiet. They were greeted in the foyer by one of the owners and she asked them how their day was. They told her it was a wonderful day. She excused herself and left them to head up the stairs to their room. Once they unlocked the door, Riley made a beeline to the bathroom to change clothes. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots. He changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, it was then when he noticed a shiny ice bucket sitting at the foot of the bed. There was a bottle of champagne on ice and a note of congratulations from the owners of the B&B. He wondered how they knew about their engagement.

Riley came out of the bathroom and Lucas pointed to the bottle of champagne, "This is from the owners of the B&B. I'll open it if you want some."

"Oh, champagne! I love champagne! It's only 8:30, I'll have a glass if you will." Riley told him.

Lucas didn't have a lot of experience when it came to opening champagne bottles so he sat on the edge of the clawfoot bathtub in the bathroom and carefully opened the bottle, so as not to get champagne everywhere.

He poured a glass for the each of them and made a toast, "To us," he said as he touched his plastic champagne flute against Riley's.

"To us," she repeated and they each took a drink. They had pulled the covers back on the bed and were sitting with their backs resting against the pillows and headboard of the bed.

"Do you have the letter from Pappy Joe?" Lucas asked her.

She turned to the nightstand where she had set the letter and handed it to him. She noticed his hands were shaking as he opened it. She laid her hand on his arm to calm him. Once he removed the letter from the envelope, he started to read out loud.

 _Lucas and Riley,_

 _If your reading this letter, it means that the two of you are now engaged. I had a feeling when I gave Lucas the ring back in November it wouldn't take him long to decide to ask you, Riley. Your parents are probably ready to kill me, but that's okay. The two of you are so young and have quite an adventure ahead of you. It won't be easy, but you had the best examples of marriage in your parents._

 _Lucas, your parents have been together since they were 14 years old. I'll never forget the day Jimmy came home all starry eyed over your momma. He came out to the barn to tell me all about the new girl in school. Kelly Bradford made quite an impression on your dad. She was all he talked about for the next 6 months. I remember he asked her dad for permission to take her on a date. Jimmy was so heart-broken when your Granddaddy told him that he didn't want Kelly dating until she was 16. Most teenage boys would have given up, but not my Jimmy. The two of them spent as much time together as Marcus Bradford would allow. The very day Kelly turned 16, Jimmy asked Marcus for his permission again and this time he got it. She said yes and the rest is history. They had spent two years getting to know each other and they fell quickly. Your dad was always respectful of your grandfather's wishes where your momma was concerned. About a month after they graduated from high school, he asked for her hand. Old Marcus Bradford, couldn't deny that they belonged together. They got married when they were 19 and a couple years later you came along. I'm proud that you have had their example._

 _I'm proud of the example Jimmy's been as a father too. He had a tough decision to make when you got expelled and that caused the two of you to have some rough years. I wasn't happy with it at the time, I knew I would miss you and thought the best place for you was here on this ranch. I'm glad to admit I was wrong. Moving to New York City was the best thing to happen to you, in more ways than one. I owe your dad an apology for my behavior ever since. I know the only thing that boy wants is his father's approval but he's always had it and I just don't know how to tell him what he needs to hear. You wouldn't have ever met Riley if he hadn't insisted you needed a change. You've made good friends and you've made good choices for your life and I couldn't be prouder of you, boy._

 _Riley, I've heard the story of Cory and Topanga. Your father once said that they were America's sweethearts and I believe that just may be the truth. I know that the idea of their relationship can be a bit intimidating. You and Lucas are no Cory and Topanga, don't strive to be like them. You're no Jimmy and Kelly either. The two of you have always done things your own way. There is no mold to fill when it comes to a good marriage. Each relationship is unique and different._

 _I want to tell you what I know about marriage, I'm sure it's the same thing your parents would tell you too. I was married to your Grammy Emma for 30 wonderful years. We had our share of ups and downs. Most of it was wonderful, but there were times when we were ready to kill each other. That woman put up with me when no one else could. She gave me two wonderful children and years of happiness. I know there were more than a few times she would have liked to yank every hair out of my head. In 30 years, this is what I learned…marriage isn't beautiful._

 _Marriage is ugly, you see the absolute worst in someone. You see them when they're mad, sad, being stubborn, when they're so unlovable they make you scream. But you also get to see them laughing so hard that tears run down their face, and they can't help but let out those weird gargling noises. You see them at 3 a.m. when the world is asleep except you two, and you're eating in the middle of the kitchen floor. You get to see the side of them that no one else does, and it's not always pretty. It's snorting while laughing, it's the tears when it feels like it's all crashing down, it's the farting, it's the bedhead and the bad breath, it's the random dances, it's the anger and the joy. Marriage isn't a beautiful thing, but it is amazing. It's knowing someone loves you so much, and won't leave you even though you said something nasty. It's having someone have your back no matter what. It's fighting over stupid things, like someone not doing the dishes or picking up after themselves. And, it's those nights you fall asleep in each other's arms, feeling like there will never be enough time with them. It's cleaning up their throw up, or just rubbing their back when they are sick. It's the hardest, dirtiest, most rewarding job there is. Because at the end of the day you get to crawl into bed with your best friend, the weirdest, most annoying, loving, goofy, perfect person that you know. Marriage is not beautiful, but it's one rollercoaster of a ride._

 _I believe in the two of you and know that the life you build together will be amazing. I only wish I would be here to witness all of it._

 _I love you both and can't believe I'm finally getting a granddaughter!_

 _Pappy Joe_

Lucas looked at Riley who had tears in her eyes. He folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. The letter meant everything to Lucas, his grandfather was a very personal person and for him to share what he had written in that letter was something he would always cherish. He noticed Riley with the bottle of champagne pouring herself another glass. She asked if he wanted more and he said yes. He would have to watch her, they didn't drink very often and Riley didn't hold her liquor well, even champagne.

"So, what did you think of the letter, Lucas?" she asked while pouring more champagne. She was careful not to spill.

"I think it was hard for him to write. Pappy Joe is the kind to impart all the wisdom of the world that he knows, but he doesn't talk about my grandmother very often. He misses her a lot and it's very hard for him," Lucas answered. "What did you think?"

"I think it's the sweetest thing that I have ever read and the advice he gave us means a lot. These are words I don't ever want to forget, Lucas." She told him. "I especially love what he said about your parents. Your dad needs to see this letter, he'll know Pappy Joe is proud of him. Maybe it can fix things between them," she said.

"Riley, he meant for this to be for us, you and me, not anyone else. He wouldn't approve of us sharing this with anybody. I'm begging you, don't share this with anyone." He was dead serious with her. He knew she wouldn't listen to him though, that's one of the things that he loved about her. She was headstrong and if it meant helping two people she loved mend things between them she would do anything.

Riley heard what Lucas said to her and she knew it was pointless to argue. She didn't say anything to him. She finished off her glass of champagne and poured a third for herself held the bottle up as if to ask Lucas if he wanted another and he shook his head no. She then picked up the tv remote and started flipping through the channels. She wasn't tired and quite honestly, she was a bit bored.

Lucas was surprised when Riley turned on the television. He figured she would be ready to go to sleep. He looked at his phone and saw that it was just 9 p.m. and rolled his eyes. He thought it was much later. He watched as she flipped through the channels. He was still sipping on his second glass of champagne and she poured herself a fourth glass. He figured it was time to take the bottle away from her. He got up and walked to her side of the bed and took the bottle from the nightstand.

"Where are you going with that? I want more," she told him.

"I think four glasses of champagne is enough for you, don't you remember what happened the last time you drank champagne?" he asked her. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

Her Uncle Eric had just been re-elected for another term as senator and the whole family was in New York to celebrate. She had just turned 21 and hadn't ever drunk alcohol, but she wanted to try the champagne. She didn't want anyone laughing at her or thinking she was a baby. She liked the first glass so well that it led to a second, then a third and a fourth. She had her fifth glass in hand when he noticed she was having a little trouble walking. She was having a little trouble doing most things that night. He had to laugh because a slightly tipsy Riley was cute, he couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"I don't remember a lot about it, but you said I was cute, so it couldn't be all bad, could it?" she replied. "Besides, I drink wine with Maya on occasion and I'm not such a lightweight anymore."

He set the bottle back on the nightstand and told her, "Okay, have it your way, just don't complain to me when you wake with a hangover in the morning."

"I'll be fine Lucas," she said while downing the glass of champagne she had in her hand. She poured another and frowned when she noticed the bottle was almost empty. She continued to surf through the channels until she came to a channel that was playing _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

"I love this movie, don't you, Lucas?" she asked him as she started to hum _Moon River_. "Audrey Hepburn was amazing, don't you think?"

Lucas looked at her, she was smiling as she hummed and watched the movie. "It's an excellent movie, it's just not one of my favorites. Yes, Audrey Hepburn is very beautiful."

"I didn't ask you if she was beautiful, I asked you if she was amazing," Riley said with a slight slur in her speech.

The slur in her speech didn't go unnoticed by Lucas and all he could do was smile, "Yes, Riles, Audrey Hepburn was amazing, but not nearly as amazing as my beautiful fiancé."

"You're so sweet, Lucas, you always know all the right things to say to me. How'd I get so lucky?" She said as she picked up the bottle and poured the last little bit in her glass. The bottle hit the floor with a heavy _thunk,_ as she tried to put It back on the nightstand. She looked at Lucas with a smile and put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Riley, be careful! We don't want to make too much noise and get ourselves kicked out of here. I'll get the bottle," he said, trying not to let her see him laugh or smile.

"I'm sorry," she said as she took the final drink of champagne from her glass. She missed the nightstand with her champagne flute as well, good thing it was plastic.

He picked up the bottle and took both glasses to the sitting room and sat them on a table there. When he came back into the bedroom, he noticed Riley in tears.

He sat beside her on the bed and asked, "Babe, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" she said, as the tears started falling. "You brought me to Paris and planned that beautiful proposal in front of the Eiffel Tower because you remembered what I said about being proposed to in front of the real Eiffel. You thought to include our parents and Auggie and that was just so sweet. You even found this beautiful room in this amazing B&B, which I'm sure has cost you a small fortune. Everything has just been so perfect and I just love you so much, Lucas."

"Please don't cry," he said as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. He kissed her cheek and looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers, "I did all of this for you, but I had help. Our moms did most of the work, I just told them what I was planning and where I wanted to do it, and Riley I didn't have to pay a dime for this room, that was all your Uncle Eric and Aunt Morgan."

"That's so nice of them, you did thank them, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Riley, I did. Why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep? All of that champagne you drank is starting to affect you." he would never say I told you so to her.

"I'm not tired Lucas, my goodness, why is it so hot in here?" she said as she started fanning herself with her hand. "Are you hot?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I was going to turn up the air conditioner, It's a little nippy." He started to get up off the bed but she stopped him.

"No, please don't. I'm so hot, need to get this shirt off," she said as she was tugging at the edge of her t-shirt.

Lucas grabbed her hand so she wouldn't pull her shirt off, he wasn't sure she was wearing anything under it. "Riley, you need to leave your shirt on. You need to sleep this off, I'll leave the A/C set right where it is, okay."

She sprung up off the bed and pulled her hand free from his. She went over to the window where the air conditioning unit was mounted and stood in front of it and turned as she pulled the hair off her neck. She kept turning until she had her back to Lucas.

Something about the sight of her standing there trying to cool herself off got to him. Maybe it was her bare neck or the fact that it had been a while since they were able to be together, but he stood and walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, her back against his chest and stomach. He bent his head and placed a kiss on her exposed neck.

The feel of his lips on her bare skin drove her crazy. He kissed his way to her shoulder and was met with the straps of her bra and tank top. He used his hand to push the straps down off her shoulder and onto her arm, leaving her shoulder bare. He left a trail of open-mouthed kisses from her neck to her shoulder and was causing her to want more. She rested her head against his shoulder and put her hands on his legs, he was behind her and it was a little tricky for her to get to him. She finally turned in his arms so that she was facing him. She looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes that were looking at her face so intently, almost like he was trying to remember every little detail.

When she turned in his arms, he was met with her beautiful face, all he could do was stare at her. This beautiful woman was his and he would get to spend the rest of his life loving her and that thought just filled his heart. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss and only left him wanting more.

As much as Riley enjoyed the kiss, she too wanted more, she stood on her tip toes and this time she kissed him. She deepened the kiss after a bit and they only parted when she needed air.

Lucas was playing with the hem of her shirt at her waist and decided to slip his hands underneath her shirt. He touched the skin on her back and was met with warmth.

She gasped when she felt his hands on her bare skin and smiled at him, "Your hands are a bit cold."

"I told you I was cold," he whispers in her ear and then kisses it softly at first with just the right amount of pressure, he then works his way down her neck to her collar bone before coming to her waiting lips.

When he kissed her the world went away. It was slow and soft. He cupped her face just below her ear and was caressing her cheek with his thumb as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space between them and she could feel the rapid beating of his heart against her chest. She reaches for the hem of his shirt and tugs it upward.

When he realized she was trying to take his shirt off he pulled away from her just a bit and helped her get it over his head. He couldn't believe this was going to happen tonight. There was no one that could possibly interrupt them. He still had the hem of her shirt tangled in one of his hands. He moved his other hand from her ear to her shirt and started to pull it upward. She stepped back from him and pulled it off herself, leaving only her purple lace bra between their upper bodies.

He ran his hands down her sides and kept going until they were on her butt. He managed to pick her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down. He lay next to her on the bed and leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was longer and deeper than the one before. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Is this really happening?"

She kissed his nose and ran a hand through his hair and giggled, "If you want it to."

He smiled back at her, "Oh, I want it to."

She pulled him to her so that he was on top of her. She was running her hands up and down his back. He started placing little kisses all over her face and all she could do was giggle. She felt a bit light headed from all the champagne but being here with Lucas like this was wonderful.

Lucas started kissing her neck and kept moving lower and lower. When he got to her stomach, she placed her hands on both sides of his face, "Lucas, if we are going to continue this, we're going to need protection."

Lucas pushed himself up off the bed and said, "Don't worry, I've got what we need. It's in the bathroom." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Don't move a muscle, I'll be right back!"

He went into the bathroom and looked through the bag he had his toothbrush and razor in and couldn't find them. He knows he had some, where could they be? It finally dawned on them that they were in his wallet which he had set on a table in the sitting room. He walked out of the bathroom through the bedroom and into the sitting room grabbing his wallet. When he walked back into the bedroom he saw that Riley was laying on her side with her back to him. He walked to his side of the bed and sat back down on the bed, that's when he saw her face, her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. He gently shook her, trying to wake her up, "Riley, baby please wake up."

She only answered him with soft snores. She was out like a light. All he could do was laugh. This was just their luck. He figured it must be all the champagne she drank. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her. He got up and found his t-shirt and put it back on and went through the room turning the lights off. He laid back down on the bed and looked at her sleeping so peacefully. He placed a kiss on her cheek turned the last light off and went to sleep himself. Tomorrow was a new day and maybe they could find time to pick up where they left off, but if they didn't, they had the rest of their lives to figure it out.


	11. Chapter 11

A Weekend in Paris

Chapter 11

 ** _Monday, July 24, 2023, Just outside Austin, Texas_**

Riley and Lucas had packed up their things and left Paris, Texas behind. Riley was sad to leave, but would always remember it. She got engaged and drunk all in the same day. She was ashamed that she went overboard on the champagne and fell asleep on Lucas. She made it up to him though, they had spent the entire day, just the two of them and there were no interruptions.

They had been on the road since just before noon, Lucas was driving and Riley was staring at her ring and couldn't help but smile. The diamond of her ring was sparkling as the sun hit it and she kept moving her hand to watch it. Lucas saw her and asked, "I take it you like the ring?"

"It's perfect and I love it!" she told him. "I'm never taking it off."

"That's kind of the plan, I want it to always be right there," he reached for her hand and held on to it.

He was about to say something else when his phone went off with a text alert. He handed Riley his phone and she opened the message, which just so happened to be from Zay.

 _I don't know how close you are to Pappy Joe's, but you need to get here quick. Your Dad and Pappy have been arguing for a while now. Your dad told your mom to pack up the car because he was ready to go back to New York City._

Riley read the message to him and all Lucas could do was push his cowboy hat back on his head and grip the steering wheel a little tighter.

"What do I say to him, Lucas? It sounds pretty bad." Riley was really worried about the Friar men.

Lucas thought for a minute and got an idea, "Riley, would you mind driving the rest of the way? We're only a few miles from Austin and then a little farther to the ranch."

"Seriously? You want me to drive Pappy Joe's truck? I have been wanting to drive this truck ever since the first time I rode in it." She was more than eager to drive.

Lucas found a gas station and pulled in so they could trade places. Lucas opened the driver door and got out and Riley happily scooted to the driver seat. Once Lucas was in the passenger seat and Riley had adjusted the mirrors she took off kicking up some dust behind her.

"Woah city girl, this isn't rush hour in New York City!" he said with a laugh.

She just smiled at him as she concentrated on driving.

Lucas started sending text messages and even called Cory.

"Hey, Cory, how are things between my Dad and Pappy going?" he asked. This was the only situation where it was a little weird to call Cory dad.

"It's handled for the moment, Lucas. I talked your dad into taking me on a little walking tour of the ranch. How long until you and Riley will be here?"

"We'll be there within the hour, just keep them apart for a little while longer, please." Lucas had to think of a way to get through to them.

"I'm with your dad and Zay has Pappy Joe preoccupied with his Grandma Gandy. Everything's under control, Lucas." Cory filled him in on things.

"Thanks for everything, Dad. Riley's driving so we should be there pretty quick," he told Cory.

"Tell my daughter to watch her lead foot and to be careful!" Cory said with a laugh.

Lucas hung up the phone and got lost in his thoughts. He tried to remember when things went so bad between his dad and grandfather. He knew they had trouble before his father got transferred to New York and that seemed to make things even worse between them.

He thinks back to the year his Grammy Emma died. That was hard on his Pappy and his dad. She was the heart and soul of the Friar family. He was 10 years old when she passed and it seems things between Joe and James Friar went downhill after that. Lucas just can't recall why. He had been lost in his own grief and couldn't understand why God took her away.

Lucas needed to have a talk with both his father and grandfather if he had any hope of mending things between them and he would have to make sure Riley didn't show his dad the letter Pappy Joe wrote them for their engagement. The letter would help but it wouldn't fix everything.

Lucas was brought out of his thoughts by a horn honking. He looked up and noticed they were in Austin and had gotten caught up in some slow-moving traffic, which apparently didn't please his fiancé. She honked the horn again and started yelling at the cars ahead of them.

"Come on, ya jerks! The sign says 55 miles per hour, not 20! My grandma drives faster than you people!" Riley was clearly very irritated. She started to honk the horn again, but Lucas caught her hand just as it was about to make contact.

"Babe, it's just a little traffic, calm down." He said in a calm sounding voice.

"A little traffic, Lucas we're practically at a standstill, why won't they move? Geez, people, come on, will ya?" She shouted again.

Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, "Riley, take a deep breath and count to 10!" he yelled. "See it's just someone with car trouble."

Riley did as Lucas told her and when she saw the stalled car on the side of the road, she felt bad.

"I'm sorry!" she said, sounding remorseful. "We should stop and help."

"Riley, it's OK! Someone has already stopped and we need to get to the ranch. Who knew you were so much like your father when it came to driving!" he said with a laugh.

"He did teach me everything I know about driving, which may or may not be a good thing!" she said smiling. She continued to drive through Austin and Lucas went back to his thoughts.

It wasn't long before they were out of the city and into the hilly countryside. Riley really wanted to talk to Lucas about his dad and Pappy but she wasn't sure what to say. They certainly were no Cory and Alan Matthews.

When she first met James Friar she was a little scared of him. He wasn't as big and burly as Pappy Joe and his voice was nowhere near as big and booming either. He had a presence about him that all but commanded respect. He was always kind to her but she always got a little nervous when he was around.

James and Lucas had a strained relationship, and she figured it was partly due to Lucas' actions that got him expelled from school in Texas. She has come to learn over the years that the man she feared isn't what she originally thought. He worked hard to provide for his family and was there when his job didn't keep him away.

He wasn't very happy with Lucas' choice of career. He wanted him to go into business or head back to Texas to help on the ranch. Once James saw his passion for veterinary medicine and understood that Lucas was a natural with animals, he became supportive of his son's dreams and the two found common ground. They had barely had an argument since Lucas turned 18. Riley was glad that her conversation with Lucas' dad had helped the two forge a new relationship and understanding of each other. She wished it would be that easy for James and Pappy Joe.

She looked over at Lucas who was staring out the window, watching the landscape fly by. "Penny for your thoughts," she said.

"We don't have enough money for you to buy my thoughts right now, Riles," he seemed so sad.

She frowned at him and when she realized that the gate to the ranch was just up ahead she grabbed his hand and said, "we're here."

Lucas tightened the grip he had on her hand and asked her to stop the truck once she turned into the drive.

She did as he asked. "Why did we stop, Lucas? It's not going to make the situation go away."

Lucas scooted across the seat of the truck until he was next to her. he gathered her in his arms and kissed her as if his life depended on it. When he broke the kiss, he let her go and scooted back towards the passenger door. He took her hand in his again and looked her in the eye, "I promise you and our future children that I will never fight with them the way I have with my father and him with his. I want to be like your dad, a little overprotective and I want them to know that their father will love and support them always."

"I know that's the kind of father you'll be, our children will be lucky to have you for their dad," she said. She knew he would never put their kids thru the things he had experienced.

"I'm ready, you can start the truck and head for the house," he said.

Riley started the truck and put it in gear. She probably drove down that driveway slower than she has ever driven in her life.

 ** _Monday, July 24, 2023, Pappy Joe's Ranch_**

When they pulled up to the house, Riley gave Lucas' hand a squeeze of reassurance. As they got to the front door of the house they were greeted by every member of Lucas' immediate family and her parents. His Aunt Jessie and Uncle Jack were the first to offer their congratulations. Aunt Jessie picked up Riley's left hand in hers and looked at her mother's ring on Riley's hand, "That ring was made for your hand, Riley, I had forgotten how beautiful it was. I'm glad Lucas gave it to you, something that beautiful should be worn for everyone to see."

"Thank you, Aunt Jessie, that means a lot to me," Riley said.

"Not to force you into anything, but when it comes time for dress shopping, I have a couple of family heirlooms, you might like to see," Jessie told them.

Lucas looked at Riley and smiled, "this is all your territory. I don't think I'd look too good in a dress."

Riley playfully smacked his arm, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Aunt Jessie excused herself to go check on her boys, Justus and Joey, just knowing they were off causing trouble somewhere.

Next to greet them was Ellie and her handsome cowboy, Sam. Ellie couldn't get over Riley's ring and started dropping hints for Sam, who appeared to be rather nervous.

Lucas scanned the room for any sign of his dad or grandfather and didn't see either man in the house. He found Cory first and asked him, "where is my dad, Cory? I need to have a few words with him in private."

Cory pointed Lucas in the direction of the pond. He caught sight of his father once he neared the edge of the pond. When his dad heard him approach, he turned and looked at him, but didn't say anything. Lucas walked over and stood next to his father and the two of them looked out over the water for a bit.

Lucas knew he would have to speak first. James Friar was a stubborn man, nowhere near as stubborn as his own father, but Lucas knew he wasn't going to break the silence. "You want to talk about it, Dad?"

"Not really, son. Where's Riley? I'd really like to see her before I leave. I can't stay here with him, I'm sorry, Lucas," he sounded like his mind was made up.

"Why not, Dad? He's your father, how would you feel if it was me running out on you? You and I had our problems, granted nothing like you and Pappy, but I never walked away from a conversation with you, you're the one that taught me that," he was gonna have to make his dad feel bad.

"I wouldn't like it all, but you and I always managed to talk through things, Luke. Your Pappy is a stubborn man and when we start talking it always ends in an argument and that scares me with his age and health. It's easier to walk away." His dad just turned and looked back out over the water.

"What do you mean? I'm 23, you're 43 and Pappy Joe is 70. Granted he's no spring chicken, but he doesn't have a foot in his grave yet. He's healthy as a horse!" Lucas wasn't going to let it go, "Please stick around for one more day, for me?"

James knew how much this meant to Lucas and couldn't let his son down. He turned and faced Lucas, he looked into those green eyes that matched his own, eyes that he and his sister had inherited from their mother. I will stay one more day and I'll stay for the party Luke," he placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder, "we better head back to the house, your momma, Topanga, and Ellie have been cooking all day."

"Wait, you weren't really going to leave, were you?" Lucas asked.

"I was going to go to Jessie and Jack's today and head back home with your momma tomorrow, but she has been planning this little shindig since you told us you were proposing to Riley," James smiled at his son.

"Thanks, dad," Lucas hugged him.

"Do me a favor son, never put your wife and kids thru this. Never go to bed angry at your child, don't let things fester and get to the point things are with me and Pappy, please?" his father was almost begging him.

"I can promise you I won't do that, I already told Riley it would never happen," his dad smiled as he told him.

Lucas walked back to the house with his father, just in time to hear his grandfather enter the room and say, "Where are they?"

Riley walked over to Lucas and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward, Pappy Joe, "right here, Pappy Joe!"

Pappy Joe put an arm around each of them and pulled them close for a hug, "I'm so happy for the two of you, I'm finally getting my granddaughter! Let me see that ring on your finger, girl!" Pappy Joe held Riley's small hand in his and pulled his eye glasses out of his pocket and put them on. Pappy Joe had a tear in his eye when he saw the ring.

"What's wrong, Pappy Joe, does it not look right on my hand? Lucas told me it was his Grammy's," Riley's voice was full of concern.

Pappy Joe looked her in the eye, "this ring looks like it was made for your hand, beautiful! Emma would be tickled to death to see it on your finger." Pappy turned and walked away from them.

"He's okay, Riley, I think he just needs a minute, I'll go check on him," Lucas told her.

Lucas headed down the hall to his grandfather's room, he knocked but got no answer. The door was open a bit and Lucas pushed it open.

Pappy Joe heard the door and assumed it was Jimmy (James) coming to look for him. He just continued to stare out the window, with his back to the door.

"Jimmy, please just go, I don't want to argue with you anymore, it's exhausting! I just want to enjoy celebrating Lucas and Riley's engagement. Please just go away, boy!" he just didn't have it in him to go another round.

Lucas could hear the weariness in his grandfather's voice, the old man was tired.

"Why don't you put an end to it then, he doesn't like it anymore than you do, Pappy," Lucas told him.

Joe turned when he heard Lucas' voice, "Lucas, I'm sorry, I just assumed it was Jimmy. How was your trip with Riley, did she like Paris? Was she surprised." He wanted to change the subject.

"The trip was good and yes, she loved Paris and was very surprised. Zay has it all in a video for everyone to see. I assume momma and Topanga will make sure everyone gets to see it."

"That was awful nice of Zay and his girl, what's her name? I forget, awful sweet girl, though. We best get back out there, it'll be time to eat soon. The ladies have been running 'round here all day. Bet there's some good eatin' to be had." Joe said

"Sarah, her name is Sarah and she is very sweet. I'm sure mom and Topanga will have an excellent dinner, but I don't want to talk about that now. I want to talk about you and my dad, what's going on Pappy Joe?" Lucas wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"We just had some words is all. Nothing for you to worry about."

"But I am worried, Pappy," Lucas had his grandfather's complete attention once he said those words. "The letter you gave us, said that you were proud of him and his choices, the things you said about him and Mom and Granddaddy Bradford, they were beautiful." Lucas chose his next words carefully, "When I got expelled and dad got the transfer to New York, you told him the best place for me was the ranch. You were happy that proved to be wrong, you said he was right about a change of scenery. You've always said New York was the best thing to happen to me. Do you not feel that way?" Lucas knew he was asking a lot of questions, he wanted to figure things out?

"Every word I said in that letter was the truth. I'm proud of you and I'm proud of Jimmy. I don't think Jimmy wants anything I have to offer him. He's been in the city 10 years now and I don't think he's ever gonna come back home." Pappy Joe finally said what was on his mind and heart.

"Pappy, have you asked dad if he and mom ever plan to come back to Texas?" Lucas knew this grandfather's answer before he even asked.

"No, it's not my place. Jimmy has always made his mind up about things, regardless of what I think. He's a lot like his momma," Pappy Joe turned away from Lucas and looked back out the window. "This ranch isn't any place for someone with your daddy's head for business. I'm just an old fool."

"You miss him, there is nothing wrong with admitting that. Dad would love to hear those words from you! The two of you are so stubborn that you talk about everything but what you feel and all that does is end in the two of you arguing. He wants your approval and you refuse to tell him that he has it!" Lucas finally understood what the problem was. His father and Pappy were about to learn a lesson he learned a long time ago from some guy that wanted to be a Sherpa.

While Lucas had taken off after his grandfather, Riley pulled her own father aside and asked him what he thought about the situation with James and Pappy.

"Honey, this is something that the two of them have to work out between them. Issues between a parent and child are touchy," Cory told her.

"What if I had some information that could potentially end the arguing and get them past their issues, should I share that information, Daddy?" Riley asked.

"Have you spoken to Lucas about this, sweetie?" Cory asked her.

"Yes, I have. He told me not to share it," she admitted.

"Riley, you need to honor Lucas' wishes on this, he must have his reasons. You may not be able to fix this, honey." Cory was sympathetic to what Riley wanted to do, but she needed to do what Lucas asked of her.

"You're siding with Lucas?" she was a bit surprised at that, her father always backed her.

"Riley, he has his reasons, respect them," Cory was pleading.

"I have my reasons too, Dad," with that she kissed her father on the cheek and went in search of her future father in law. She didn't have to look too far, he was in the kitchen trying to sneak a bite of some pulled pork that had been made for dinner.

"Hey, James, sorry I mean dad. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked with a smile.

"Anything for my future daughter in law!" he smiled and offered Riley his arm and led her out to the back deck. "What did you want to talk about, Riley?"

"You and Pappy Joe," she said.

"Riley, I don't think that is any of your business," he told her.

"Why? Because I'm not a Friar?" she knew that question was out of line, "I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

"You are a Friar, have been for years now. What I was going to say is that I don't think this concerns you, it's between me and my father," James explained.

"But it does concern me because it concerns Lucas. Your constant arguing with Pappy Joe is wearing on him. It needs to stop before it tears all three of you apart. Lucas is in the middle and that isn't some place he needs to be," Riley told him.

James thought about what Riley just told him, he didn't want this to affect Lucas. His father would feel the same way. If there was one thing James and Pappy Joe agreed on it was Lucas.

"Say whatever it is you need to say, Riley, I'm listening," he would hear her out.

"It's not so much what I have to say, I want to show you something." She said as she pulled a piece of folded up paper from her pocket. She held it out towards James.

"What's this?" he asked as he took it from her hand. He didn't unfold it right away.

"That is something Pappy Joe wrote, I just copied it word for word, you need to read it." she really hoped he would.

"What do you mean, Pappy Joe's words?" he was curious what she was talking about.

"Do you remember the envelope you and Kelly gave us the other night, the one from Pappy Joe? Well, it was a letter for me and Lucas. He told us what he knew about marriage, it was beautiful." she explained.

"Riley, those words were meant for you and Lucas, what does this have to do with me? James asked, even more, curious about the piece of paper.

"Pappy Joe wrote about you and Kelly. I think he said things about you in this letter that you need to know. Maybe they aren't things he can voice. I hope you read it. I love Lucas and I love you and Pappy Joe, you Friar men are pretty special." she gave him one of those trademark Riley smiles, kissed his cheek and walked back in the house.

He watched her walk away and thought how lucky his son was to have someone like her to spend the rest of his life with. He turned the piece of paper in his hand and finally decided to unfold it. He took a deep breath and read the words his father wrote about him.

 _Lucas, your parents have been together since they were 14 years old. I'll never forget the day Jimmy came home all starry eyed over your momma. He came out to the barn to tell me all about the new girl in school. Kelly Bradford made quite an impression on your dad. She was all he talked about for the next 6 months. I remember he asked her dad for permission to take her on a date. Jimmy was so heart-broken when your Granddaddy told him that he didn't want Kelly dating until she was 16. Most teenage boys would have given up, but not my Jimmy. The two of them spent as much time together as Marcus Bradford would allow. The very day Kelly turned 16, Jimmy asked Marcus for his permission again and this time he got it. She said yes and the rest is history. They had spent two years getting to know each other and they fell quickly. Your dad was always respectful of your grandfather's wishes where your momma was concerned. About a month after they graduated from high school, he asked for her hand. Old Marcus Bradford, couldn't deny that they belonged together. They got married when they were 19 and a couple years later you came along. I'm proud that you have had their example._

 _I'm proud of the example Jimmy's been as a father too. He had a tough decision to make when you got expelled and that caused the two of you to have some rough years. I wasn't happy with it at the time, I knew I would miss you and thought the best place for you was here on this ranch. I'm glad to admit I was wrong. Moving to New York City was the best thing to happen to you, in more ways than one. I owe your dad an apology for my behavior ever since. I know the only thing that boy wants is his father's approval but he's always had it and I just don't know how to tell him what he needs to hear. You wouldn't have ever met Riley if he hadn't insisted you needed a change. You've made good friends and you've made good choices for your life and I couldn't be prouder of you, boy._

Riley walked back in the kitchen and noticed it was empty, she was going to offer her help to her mother and Kelly. She heard laughing and talking coming from the living room. Everyone was there, with the addition of two people she had met briefly during her high school graduation, Lucas' Granddaddy and Memaw Bradford, Marcus, and Lily.

Granddaddy wasted no time, he walked right up to Riley and opened his arms for her, she walked right to him and hugged him, "Riley girl, you've grown up so pretty!" he said as he pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Thank you, Granddaddy, it's so good to see you again," Riley said.

She turned and saw Memaw waiting patiently, "You too, Memaw!" Riley turned to hug the older woman.

"Look at you, all grown up and so beautiful! I also understand you finally caught your fella here too." Memaw took Riley's left hand and looked at the ring, winking her eye in approval and adding, "very nice!"

She and Lucas spent a few more minutes catching up with his grandparents before Riley saw someone in the corner of the room she needed to talk to. She excused herself and walked over to the lady sitting on the end of the sofa that had been pushed to the side.

She sat down next to that person, apparently, waking them from a small nap, "Well, if it isn't the bride to be!" Ida Mae Gandy had a big smile for her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you when I sat down, Grandma," Riley said in apology.

"You didn't startle me, I was just having a power nap," she said with a laugh. "Now let me see this ring that has been described to me as an ice rink."

Riley happily held up her left hand for Grandma Gandy to get a good look at her ring. "That's no ice rink, it's a very beautiful ring, I must say."

"Thanks, Grandma. Who described it as an ice rink?" Riley asked.

"My Isaiah's sweet little girlfriend, Sarah. I think she's a bit jealous. They showed me the video and some of the pictures from the proposal, that sweet boy did good, didn't he?" Grandma asked.

"Yes, Lucas did very good, it was a wonderful surprise," Riley said with a smile.

She sat in conversation with Ida Mae for a few more minutes and excused herself when she saw Lucas' dad walk into the living room and greet his mother and father in law. She was curious to ask if he read Pappy Joe's words. He noticed her approach and just smiled at her and nodded. She had her answer.

Kelly Friar and Topanga Matthews walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready. They all headed out to the back yard where tables had been set up for the occasion. There was a handwritten banner that read, _Congrats Riley and Lucas!_

She suspected that Auggie and his two new best friends, Justus and Joey had a hand in that.

Riley and Lucas were the first to go through the food line, they both had plates heaped with food, they found a place to sit and were soon joined by Zay and Sarah and Ellie and Sam, the sexy cowboy. They talked about everything under the sun, Riley talked about the Eiffel in Paris, Texas and how fitting the cowboy hat on top of it was, Sarah talked about Zay's grandmother and her thoughts on Texas. Ellie talked about her stint in culinary school and how she wanted to be one of those TV chefs, Sam told them that he was now a full-time employee of Pappy Joe's and that he would start at the ranch in a few days.

As the evening wore on Riley and Lucas were both anxious about Pappy Joe and James. They hadn't been able to discuss their separate conversations with them, but Riley had a good feeling.

Someone had set up a makeshift dance floor in the yard and had an iPod hooked up to a speaker system. Couples broke off and started dancing, even Lucas' grandparents joined in. Riley's favorite couple on the dance floor had to be Pappy Joe and Grandma Gandy. They were dancing to an old slow song and enjoying each other's company.

Lucas and Zay decided to grab their girls and take a walk down by the pond. Sarah couldn't believe the stars, "Wow! It's so beautiful, I've never seen the stars like this."

"All the lights in the city keep us from being able to see them," Riley told her.

They stood there until Lucas's phone rang in his pocket.

It was Topanga calling him, he answered, "Hey, Mom, what's up?"

"Where are you?" Topanga asked.

"We're down at the pond with Zay and Sarah, what's up?" He told her.

"You need to get up to the house now, your Dad and Pappy Joe are at it again and Cory and Sam are trying to keep them apart. Jessie's involved and you just need to get here, now." She hung up.

"We have to get to the house, now, Dad and Pappy again." He grabbed Riley's hand and made a beeline for the house.

Riley couldn't believe what she was seeing, her dad was holding James back and Sam was holding Pappy Joe back.

"Old man, you don't care about me, I have never been able to do anything that has made you happy!" James shouted.

"Now's not the time for this conversation, Jimmy!" Pappy Joe shouted back.

Lucas ran to stand between them, thanking Cory and Sam for their help, "Would the two of you please stop! This is supposed to be a party, everyone we know and love is here. I thought the two of you could let this go for one night to celebrate with me and Riley, but you can't!"

James looked at the ground feeling humiliated and angry with himself for starting another argument with his father.

"I'm sorry Luke, it was my fault. I just need to know if he meant these words," James explained holding up the folded piece of paper Riley had given him.

"What's that Dad?" Lucas asked him.

"It's something Riley gave me." His dad answered.

Lucas looks at Riley and she looked away, he knew what it was.

"Riles, babe what did you do?" He asked, but he knew.

"I showed him what Pappy Joe wrote, I had to, your Dad needed to see it," Riley explained.

"I asked you not to do that Riley, why?" Lucas asked her.

"I know you did, but you know me and you know I have to fix things, I did it for you Lucas and your Dad and Pappy Joe. I love you and I know what the two of them arguing is doing to you, what it must do to the two of them," she explained to him.

Everyone was silent. Cory spoke to the crowd, "I think we need to let the four of them talk this out in private." The crowd started to go back in the house, "Riley, you got this?"

"I got this, Daddy. Thank you," she kissed her father on the cheek and he headed inside.

"Riley, what did you do?" Pappy Joe asked her.

"Well, since you and your son won't sit down and have an actual conversation, I showed him what you said about him in the letter you gave me and Lucas." she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why would you do that?" He just couldn't understand.

"Because, you and James need to sit down and have a real conversation, not yell at each other and try to talk over the other person, Lucas and I learned a valuable lesson a long time ago," she said.

"The most meaningful part of any relationship is conversation," Lucas said. "That was advice given to Riley and I before we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. My favorite thing in this world is when she talks to me and I think it always will be."

Riley walked over to Lucas and grabbed his hand, "I think that's one of the reasons we get along so well, we talk about everything. There are times, I don't have to talk to him, we just know what the other is thinking or feeling about something."

Pappy Joe had sat down on a nearby bench and Riley went and sat next to him, " Pappy Joe, I'm sorry I shared part of that beautiful letter you wrote us, but James needed to know how you felt. I only did it because…"

"She loves us Dad, at least that's what she told me when she gave me this piece of paper," James chimed in. "We're very lucky that she's going to be a Friar."

"Well, that's something I agree with you about, Jimmy," Pappy Joe said, smiling up at Riley.

Lucas sat next to Riley while his Dad sat next to Pappy Joe, "Can I ask you about this again, Dad?" James asked holding that folded up piece of paper where Joe could see it.

"You don't have to ask Jimmy, I meant everything I said in that letter. I'm proud of you and the life you made for yourself, you have a wonderful family." Pappy Joe said, he was having a hard time looking his son in the eye. "I owe you an apology, I was wrong about your move to New York, it was the right thing for you to do, it's exactly what Lucas needed, I'm sorry, son."

James stood up and offered a hand to his father, "I accept that apology, I love you, Dad and I hate that I've acted like a child seeking his father's approval for his life choices. I'm sorry, too."

Pappy Joe refused James' hand, instead, he stood up, looked his son in the eye and said, "I don't say this near enough to any of you, I love you Jimmy and you have nothing to apologize for," Joe opened his arms and hugged his son.

James couldn't believe his father had said those words to him, he hadn't heard them a lot in his life. He returned his father's hug.

Lucas and Riley were sitting there watching father and son reconnect with tears in their eyes. It dawned on Lucas that there was something his Pappy needed to ask his Dad. He stood up and walked over to them and cleared his throat trying to get their attention. James pulled away from Joe just enough to pull Lucas in and include him in their hug, Lucas just laughed.

Once the three Friar men ended their hug, Lucas got serious and looked at his Pappy and said, "Isn't there something you wanted to ask Dad, Pappy?"

Joe was a little surprised Lucas would bring that up now and the look on his face must have said as much.

"Don't stop talking now, the lines of communication are open, ask him or tell him what you're feeling." Lucas wanted it all out in the open.

"What's Luke talking about Dad?" James asked.

"I have something I want to ask, but don't know what Y'all will think." Pappy Joe was a bit nervous.

"Just do it, Dad," James said.

"Pappy, get it all out in the open, please." Lucas encouraged.

"OK," Pappy Joe said. "Jimmy, I was wondering if you and Kelly had ever thought about or discussed moving back to Texas?"

Pappy Joe's question caught James completely by surprise, "Well, I mean, I don't know, we had talked about it a few times, but nothing has been set in stone."

"It's been 10 years since you left and I was just wondered if you had any plans to come home?" Pappy asked. "Do you miss the ranch at all?"

"Dad, of course, I miss the ranch, I miss everything about it. Our jobs and home are in New York though, so is Luke." James answered.

"Lucas is a grown man about to be a married man with a wife, he won't need his momma and daddy around so much. Kelly can teach school anywhere, and I need a good man with a head for business on the ranch, someone to take care of this legacy I've built. That someone should be a Friar." Joe had tears in his eyes.

"I just figured with Jessie and Jack here, they'd be taking over the day to day operations, Dad."

"Their moving off the ranch. They bought a small spread a couple miles from here and will be moving out of the house their in soon. It'll be empty." Joe was trying to sweeten the deal.

"Wait, how come this is the first I'm hearing about it?" James asked.

"I didn't think it would be something you'd consider. Look, I'm gonna tell you like it is, Jimmy, I miss you and I know Marcus and Lily miss Kelly, none of us are getting any younger. I think it's about time you came home. You only left because Lucas needed a change and that was 10 years ago. The boy turned out well, don't you think? This ranch was your dream once, it can still be that," Joe was being as sincere as he could be and meant every word.

"You miss me?" James asked, smiling.

"Yes, I miss you, you're my boy and I miss seeing you every day, maybe that's where all our troubles were coming from, I don't know," Joe admitted.

James, with tears in his eyes, said, "I can't make any promises Dad, but Kelly and I will seriously consider it, I miss you, too. She misses her folks and Lucas doesn't have near as much time for us as he used to."

"Dad, I'm right here, I try to see you and mom as often. as I can. But you guys need to do what's right for the two of you, right now my life is very much in New York City, with Riley." Lucas would miss them if they left, but he wanted them to be happy.

"We'd miss you too, Luke," his father told him.

"Um, excuse me, hi, remember me, Riley." she had been standing there watching the whole conversation, feeling forgotten. It made her all warm inside to see these men that she loved getting along and happy.

Lucas walked over to her and took her hand and pulled her with him, "We could never forget about you, babe."

"Riley, it was once said that Lucas' Grammy Emma was the glue that held this family together, I think that maybe when we lost her, me and Pappy Joe lost our way. You and Lucas helped us find a new way tonight, thank you both." James was smiling as he said that.

Pappy Joe had to agree with James, "I know the two of you sure did teach this old dog a new trick or two. Thank you, Lucas and Riley, Lucas isn't the only lucky Friar man here tonight, I think it's safe to say that all three of us are gonna be blessed with you as the next Mrs. Friar."


	12. Chapter 12

A Weekend in Paris

A/N-This is it! The final chapter, I can't believe it! This story has been so much fun to write and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This one chapter wraps up two stories, Farkle Meets the New Year and A Weekend in Paris. This is the fluffiest piece of fanfiction I've written, so beware, you may get a sugar rush! Lol...let me know what you think!

Chapter 12

"A Week in Paris"

 _ **Monday, August 14, 2023, the loft of Maya and Riley, New York City**_

It was 5 o'clock in the late afternoon when Riley finally arrived back at the loft she shared with Maya. She and Lucas had just flown in from Texas and the taxi they took from the airport had just left to take Lucas back to the apartment he shared with Josh in her parent's building. Maya and Josh weren't due to return from Pennsylvania until Friday, Riley was honestly happy for the peace and quiet. She loved Lucas and being on the ranch but she was ready for some alone time. Time just to be Riley. Sarah had vacated the apartment a month ago when she and Zay had returned to the city from their own trip to Texas. It seems Zay had asked Sarah to move in with him and she accepted. Since Zay lived next door it was easy for them to keep an eye on things until Riley and Maya returned.

Riley had pulled her big suitcase into her room and threw it on her bed when she heard a noise come from the small kitchen of the loft. Riley grabbed the baseball bat that she kept next to her bedroom door for emergencies. She quietly walked out of her room when she heard the faucet running. Why would a burglar need to run water? She moved closer to the wall that went all the way to the kitchen counter. She would walk slowly and quietly until she could see who was in the kitchen. She was scared but hoped it would be Zay or Sarah. The closer she got to the kitchen the faster and harder her heart was beating. She wished she'd thought to pick up her phone to dial 911. She tiptoed along the wall with the bat held up over her head, hoping whoever it was wouldn't hear her. She was about halfway to the kitchen counter when she heard glass breaking. She thought about running back to her bedroom and locking the door, but the next thing she heard eased every fear she had.

No one knew that Maya and Josh were leaving Philly earlier than originally planned. They decided they had missed their friends so much that they wanted to surprise them. They had gotten back into the city about 1 o'clock that same afternoon and for some reason once Josh dropped her off, all Maya had wanted to do was sleep in her own bed. It had been 2 months and 10 days since she had been able to and even though Morgan Matthew's old bed was comfortable it still wasn't her own. After Josh helped her bring her bags upstairs to her room she kissed him goodbye and headed straight to her bed. She didn't plan on sleeping for 4 hours but was glad she did, now she could stay up late and clean the loft. It wasn't messy by any means but she wanted it to look nice for Riley. She needed to go the market as well, there was no food in the place, not even a bottle of water. She was so excited to see Riley and catch up. This is the longest she'd ever been apart from her.

When she woke up Maya went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. She pulled a glass out of the cabinet. She didn't remember turning on any lights, but there was one on in the living room, maybe Josh turned it on. She turned on the faucet and filled her glass with cold water. Once she emptied the glass she turned to put it in the sink, but it slipped out of hand and hit the floor, shattering in what looked like a million pieces.

"Crap!" Maya said. She hadn't bothered to put on a pair of shoes after her nap, she was going to have to climb on the counter to get out of the kitchen without getting glass in one of her feet. The kitchen was so small that it only took her a couple steps to get to the counter that opened the kitchen up to the living room. As she jumped to the floor she got a surprise that nearly gave her a heart attack!

"Riles! What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why do you have that baseball bat?" Maya asked, still startled to see her best friend.

"Peaches!" Riley yelled. She saw the startled look on Maya's face but just grabbed her friend and hugged her all while Maya was asking a million questions.

The two were so happy to see each other and immediately started talking, the broken glass was forgotten.

 _ **Monday, August 14, 2023, at the Apartment of Josh and Lucas**_

Lucas was happy to be back in New York. He had missed the sights and sounds of the city and couldn't wait to get back to his job and school. This was his last semester before vet school and he was excited about the next phase of his life. He and Riley had made a few plans about the wedding but no date had been set yet.

Lucas paid the taxi and took his bags from the sidewalk and headed up the steps of the brownstone. He unlocked the door, letting himself in the building and placed his bags just inside the door. He pulled the largest suitcase down the hall to his apartment. He was getting ready to unlock it when he heard a whoop coming from inside. He had forgotten that Cory and Auggie had been using his and Josh's apartment as their man cave for the summer. He quietly opened the door and had to laugh at an oblivious Cory and Auggie. They were so engrossed in the Phillies vs. Mets game they didn't even hear him come through the door. He quietly rolled his bag into the living room and headed back down the hall for the rest of his stuff. When he came back they still didn't hear him. He quietly closed the door and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Auggie.

"Hey Aug, will you pass me the popcorn?" Lucas asked.

Without taking his eyes from the TV, Auggie handed him the bowl of popcorn and said, "Sure, here you go, Lucas."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was about ready to say something else when Josh walked in the room. He walked right past Lucas and to the chair sitting next to the other end of the couch. All the Matthews men in the room had their eyes glued to the TV and not one of them gave Lucas being there a second thought. He set the bowl of popcorn back on the table, got up and opened the front door and slammed it as hard as he could. Still, not one of them even blinked. Lucas was dumbfounded.

Josh knowing full well that Lucas was in the room, looked at his brother and asked, "Cory did you just hear something?"

"Not a thing, What about you, Aug?" Cory asked his son without ever taking his eyes off the game.

"I didn't hear nothing, what about you, Lucas?" Auggie asked trying to hide a grin.

Lucas saw Auggie trying not to smile, "You guys really want to do this? I guess if I'm not wanted here I'll just go back to Riley's place and sleep there for the night, see ya."

That got Lucas more attention than he wanted. Cory ran to the door and threw himself against it, "I don't think so, Friar! Let me have those boots!"

For once in his life, Lucas happily pulled the boots off his feet and handed them to Cory, "here ya go, Dad."

"Uh-uh, don't call me Dad, you can't say things like that about my daughter and then try to be all nice!" Cory took the boots and threw them across the room.

"What did you say about my sister?" Auggie was only 14 but he was as tall as the other men in the room and he walked over to Lucas and grabbed his shirt and was in his face.

"I was only kidding, Aug, please let go of my shirt," Lucas said as nice as he could.

Auggie's face softened into a huge smile, "I don't have it in me to hurt that pretty face of yours, besides we all know you could whoop me good." He let go of Lucas' shirt and smoothed it out. "Welcome home big brother! We got ya!"

Josh walked over to Lucas and put an arm around his shoulder, "Welcome home, Howdy! Did we have you worried?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I was beginning to think something was seriously wrong, what are you doing here? I thought you and Maya were going to be in Philly until Friday?"

"Topanga told Maya that you and Riley weren't due back until tomorrow, we wanted to surprise you. I guess we did," Josh said with that trademark grin plastered across his face.

Cory had walked across the room to pick up Lucas' shoes. When he got back to where the others were standing, he handed Lucas his boots and put his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "no more stealing your shoes. I know it's been a while but, I'm done, you and Riley, together forever, you've more than proven yourself to me Lucas, welcome home, Son."

Lucas just laughed at the antics of the Matthews men and decided it was indeed good to be home with his family.

 _ **Tuesday, August 15, 2023, Riley and Maya's place and Topanga's Bakery**_

Riley didn't mean to sleep until 9 a.m. the next morning, but she and Maya had stayed up late talking, the two of them were all caught up on what's been going on in each other's lives. She had called Lucas before she fell asleep to tell him goodnight. The two of them decided to ask their respective roommates to have lunch with them the next day. They would all meet at Topanga's at 11. Riley got up and went into the bathroom to shower, she wore shorts and a tank top and braided her hair and added a bit of lip gloss. Maya was already up and dressed and was talking to Josh on the phone. Riley sat down next to her., but Maya didn't seem to notice her there.

"Yeah, I know we have to tell everyone, but let's start with Riley and Lucas," Maya said quietly.

"Think they'll be surprised?" she asked whoever she was talking to.

Riley had the feeling she walked in on a private conversation between Josh and Maya so she cleared her throat so that Maya would know that she was there.

Maya was startled when she heard Riley, wondering how much of the conversation she had heard.

"Hey, Riley's awake," she said into the phone and offered up a smile for Riley. "Yeah, we'll see you in a little bit, love you too."

Maya hung up the phone and looked at her best friend who had the biggest smile on her face, "what's that smile for?"

"Maya, you told Josh that you loved him, when did that happen and when were you going to tell me about it?" Riley asked as she grabbed Maya's hand.

"Well, you know, it just kinda slipped out one night after we got to Amy and Allen's," Maya answered.

"It 'kinda' slipped out? What's that mean and why didn't you tell me?" Riley asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Riles, I'm sorry! It just happened, you should have seen how cute he was when he realized what he said," Maya said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wait, Josh said if first? Where were you when he said it? Did you say it back right away and how did he act when you did?" Riley was genuinely happy for her Uncle and best friend.

"So many questions, Riles! Ok. We had taken a walk one night and stopped to look at the stars and he just let it slip. He just looked at me and said that he thinks he found his Topanga and told me that he was in love with me. His face and ears turned red, he was adorable. Yes, I said it back and he had one of those Riley smiles on his face. It was the second-best moment of my life." Maya told her as she stood up and walked to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Wait, second best? Shouldn't the man of your dreams telling you he loves you be _the_ best moment?" Riley asked while following Maya to the kitchen. "Hold on! Something else happened, didn't it? Did you and Josh…?" Riley couldn't finish her question because Maya's hand was suddenly over her mouth.

Maya's cheeks were a little redder, but she was not discussing any details with Riley, "I'm not discussing this with you, so don't ask, or I'll ask about you and Lucas."

Riley's eyes got bigger and she was the one turning red. She pulled Maya's hand from her mouth and turned an imaginary key in an imaginary lock and said, "not another word shall escape these lips on that subject."

They just looked at each other and laughed. They noticed the time and decided to head to the bakery to enjoy a smoothie before the guys arrived.

They had gotten a table out on the patio and Katy has stopped by to congratulate Riley and sneak a peek at her ring, with Topanga.

As Josh approached the table he said, "Well if it isn't the four prettiest ladies in the whole city!"

"Josh!" Riley said with an excited squeal. She stood and walked right past Lucas to give Josh a hug.

"Riley!" Josh said back. He had missed Riley a lot. When she pulled away from him he looked at her and had to admit he liked that smile on her face.

"Something sure has that smile glued to your face. Is it this beautiful ring or my roommate?" he asked with a smile.

"I should hope it's both," Lucas said walking over to kiss Riley.

Maya stood and gave Josh a hug and a kiss and greeted Lucas.

"Hey, Huckleberry, glad to have you and Riles back," Maya was happy to see him.

Lucas thought something seemed off about Maya and asked for a minute to talk to Riley. Josh and Maya walked into the bakery with Katy and Topanga.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Riley asked.

"Is something going on with Maya, she was nice to me? She wasn't her usual sunshiny self," he said sarcastically.

Riley was bouncing up and down and couldn't hold it in any longer, "she and Josh said their first I love you to each other while they were in Philly! Isn't that wonderful?"

"And she just told you about it today?" Lucas knew that was something Maya would move heaven and earth to tell Riley about, yet she didn't. She waited until they were both back in the city, something wasn't right.

"Riley isn't that a little strange, you and Maya tell each other everything," he said to her.

Riley could feel the heat in her cheeks when she looked up at Lucas and said, "Not everything, babe."

Lucas gave her a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head, "that's good to know, but something isn't right. Josh never mentioned a word to me."

"Maybe they weren't ready to go public with it. I did overhear her talking to him on the phone this morning about having something they need to tell us, maybe that's it. I'm sure she's just nervous. Can we go inside and order food? I'm starving!" Riley pulled her hand out of his and headed inside without waiting for him to respond.

Lucas followed Riley into the bakery and to the booth in the back that Josh and Maya were sitting in. Katy came by and took their orders. Josh and Riley were talking about everything under the sun and Maya would join in on occasion. She tried to keep up appearances but something was wrong. Just after they finished eating Riley grabbed his hand under the table and he looked at her. He saw the concern on her face. She knew Maya better than anyone and knew that something was terribly wrong. They both also noticed the way Josh kept wringing his hands like he was nervous.

After Katy made a final stop at their table, Riley got an idea, "How about we go for a walk? It's a beautiful afternoon."

Maya and Josh both jumped at the chance to get out of the bakery. The pair headed out the door before Riley and Lucas could even exit the booth.

"You see it too?" Lucas asked her.

"Oh yeah, neither one of them is acting normal. Hopefully, they'll tell us what's going on." Riley answered.

The four of them walked up the stairs and crossed the street to head to the nearest park. Maya smiled when she saw where they were. This park is where she was almost arrested in the ninth grade. The statue of the children still stood and you could still make out the mural she painted. It made her feel good to know that no one had painted over her own work. She wished Farkle could be here with them, this was an important to place to her, Riley, Lucas and Farkle.

Josh had heard the story of Christopher Park a few times and couldn't believe he was standing here. He watched as Maya, Riley, and Lucas talked about the statue and the night Maya had vandalized the park. They had all come so far since then. His eyes lingered on Maya, he didn't know how his niece and Lucas would take their news. Part of him wanted to grab Maya's hand and run as far away as they could get. He knew telling their parents would be the hardest but honestly, he wasn't looking forward to telling any of them.

"So, this is the famous Christopher Park I've heard about?" Josh asked.

"It sure is, there's my hope mural. I have to say, I'm kind of happy to see it still here after all these years." Maya answered.

"This was the place we got Maya back," Riley said.

Lucas walked over to the trio, "It sure is. Now it can be the place that the two of you tell us what's going on with you."

"What are you talking about, Huckleberry? Boing and I are fine, better than fine actually." Maya wasn't ready just yet.

"Come on, Maya, Riley overheard you on the phone. You and Josh have both been preoccupied tonight and you haven't made fun of me once." Lucas told her.

"You can tell us anything, we won't judge you. We love you guys," Riley added.

"We love you, too," Maya replied. "We should just tell them, they are our best friends and family, this is the right place to start, Josh. "

Josh smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "I know you're right." He turned to Lucas and Riley, "we just don't know what the two of you will say and don't want you to think less of us."

"Think less of you?" Lucas asked, "As a group, we've always been able to share things and if Farkle, Isadora, Zay, and Sarah were here they would tell you the same thing. We're your friends, we know who you are. We won't judge you."

"It's not like the two of you could have done anything so awful, what did you do? Run off and get married, you two wouldn't do anything like that." Riley said with a laugh, looking at Lucas who laughed with her. When she looked back at Josh and Maya they looked like two little kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Wait a minute," Lucas said when he saw the looks on their faces. "You didn't do that did you?"

Josh gave Maya a questioning look, "we have to tell them."

"How did she guess that?" she asked.

"Wait, what did you say, Peaches?" Riley walked closer to her best friend, waiting for an answer. She noticed Josh reach in his pocket and pull something out and hand it to Maya.

"What is that Josh?" Riley asked, moving even closer to the pair. She watched with an open mouth as Josh and Maya held up what appeared to be wedding rings.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucas asked.

"I think it's what we think it is," Riley answered him.

They watched as Josh placed a gold wedding band on Maya's finger and then as Maya did the same for Josh. "We got married!" Josh said, smiling.

Riley and Lucas looked on in disbelief. The two of them were standing with their mouths open, in shock.

Maya reached up and closed both of their mouths, "Surprise?"

Riley grabbed Maya's hand and held it up to look at the ring, she did the same with Josh. She had no words. She just grabbed both Josh and Maya and hugged them.

"I guess Riley's happy for us," Josh said. "What about you, Howdy?"

Lucas was still in shock and didn't quite know what to say so he just shook his head yes and reached out and shook Josh's hand.

Riley had let go of Josh but held onto Maya a bit longer, "I don't know what to say. I was just kidding when I said that." She finally let go of Maya but they both had started crying. "If this is what the two of you want and if you're happy then I'm happy for you!"

Lucas finally found his words, "I'm happy for the two of you as well, shocked but happy." He looked down at Maya and opened his arms for a hug which she accepted. I just can't believe it, when did all of this happen. Riley was telling me about the first I love you earlier, but this is news."

"How did the two of you pull it off and who knows and who doesn't? What day did you get married? Where did you get married? Please, tell us everything!" Riley was bubbling over with excitement and rambling.

"We'll tell you everything you want to know, but can we go home first, I don't want everyone hearing this," Maya asked.

"Yeah, let's go back to the guy's apartment," Riley suggested.

The walk back to the guy's apartment took them about 20 minutes and there wasn't much said on the way there. Once they got in the apartment, Josh got everyone a bottle of water from the fridge and everyone found a place to sit. Riley, Maya, and Josh were on the couch and Lucas was on the arm of the couch closest to Riley.

"So, tell us everything!" Riley and Lucas said simultaneously.

"Well, it all happened the day Lucas proposed to you, Riley. After you called to tell us all the news, Josh and I decided to go for a walk. This was when he told me he was in love with me, I told you that Riles, but I didn't tell you that he asked me to marry him, too." Maya explained.

"We were so excited for you and Lucas, the whole family was, but I just wished that it was me that had proposed to Maya. We went for our walk and I told her how happy I was for the two of you and it kind of turned into talk about us and our relationship. Maya asked me where I saw us heading and that's when I told her she was my Topanga and that I was in love with her. I could have stopped there but I had to tell her everything that was in my heart. I kind of got down on one knee and asked her to marry me." Josh continued.

"I said yes! I was jealous and wished it was me announcing my engagement. We kept to it ourselves, we didn't want to steal your thunder. The next day we were going to Atlantic City and we went to a casino that had one of those silly wedding chapels in the lobby. I looked at him and he looked at me and it just felt right. It was just us and it was perfect. We spent the night in the honeymoon suite." Maya was blushing by this point.

"We spent the next three nights in Atlantic City and the rest of the summer sneaking around to be together. It's been an adventure. Something I knew life with Maya would always be." Josh said while looking into Maya's eyes.

Lucas looked at Riley and could tell she had wheels spinning in her head. He knew that look on her face.

"Wait, no one knows, but us?" Riley asked. "What about Grandma and Grandpa? Uncle Shawn and Katy need to know. My parents will want to know and all of our friends and family. Where will you two live? You can't keep living apart." Riley had so many thoughts.

Josh looked at his niece and said, "Slow down, Riley. We will tell everyone, just not yet. Telling the two of you was nerve wracking enough, you made it easy on us. I don't want to think about our parents, your parents. None of them will be happy. As for the living arrangements, Maya and I have thought about that."

"What are you thinking, roomie?" Lucas asked.

"Josh and I want to live in the loft. It's a bit farther from JQA for Josh but it's closer to the gallery for me. We want the two of you to have the apartment, it's close to NYU, the bakery, and the animal clinic. What do you think?" Maya asked.

"It sounds like the two of you thought everything through, except for one thing. My Dad will never go for me and Lucas living together before we get married and in the same building as him, no way." Riley said.

"Riles, you're engaged and there are two bedrooms here. I know you don't want to move back in with them and you shouldn't have to. We're all adults and you and Lucas are engaged now. Surely Matthews will be okay with it," Maya was pleading.

"I don't know, Maya. You know how he is." Riley just didn't think he'd go for it and Lucas would be stuck with an apartment he couldn't afford on his own.

"Riley, he may just go for it. Remember me telling you about what your dad, Auggie, and Josh pulled on me when I got home yesterday? Your dad said something to me. He told me no more stealing my shoes, that he was done. He knew that you and I belong together." Lucas told her.

"Hmm, I wonder if he really meant it?" Riley asked, she had an idea but didn't know if Josh and Maya would go for it. "I'm fine moving in with Lucas as long as you guys tell everyone that you're married. It's the only way it will work. You do it tonight, I don't want the two of you spending any more nights apart."

Maya looked at Josh, "What do you think? We can video chat with your parents beforehand and then have my parents and Cory and Topanga here and tell them, Zay and Sarah, too. We can tell Farkle and Smackle, as well. It will be morning in Australia soon. I'm tired of walking on egg shells."

"Let's do it, Mrs. Matthews!" Josh said as he kissed her.

"Oh, no!" Riley said

"What is it, babe?" Lucas asked her.

Maya was concerned by the look on Riley's face, "Riles, what's wrong?"

"I just realized that you're my Aunt!" Riley said. "You told me in the seventh grade that you would be my aunt one day and now you are."

"Don't worry Riles, I would never make you call me Aunt Maya, but once you and Huckleberry get married, he has to," Maya said flashing a sinister grin to Lucas

"Great, just great!" Lucas said, shaking his head.

"It's okay, roomie, I already told you I'd never make you call me uncle!" All Josh could do was laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for that, at least," Lucas didn't find any of it humorous.

 _Four months had passed since the day Josh and Maya had told Riley and Lucas about their marriage. They did what Riley had asked them to do that night and told their family and friends the truth. Everyone was surprised and happy for the young couple. The only person that was unhappy about it was Shawn. He was happy that Josh and Maya were together, but he was upset because he had been robbed of walking Maya down the aisle to give her away at a wedding. That was something he had looked forward to ever since he adopted her. Riley couldn't stand to see Shawn upset so, Riley, Lucas, Zay and Sarah threw an impromptu wedding and reception for Josh and Maya. It was held on the roof of the Matthews building. Riley was the maid of honor and Lucas was the best man. Maya walked down the aisle on Shawn't arm and he happily handed her over to Josh. Cory performed the ceremony and got a little teary eyed. It turned put to be a perfect day._

 _Josh had moved into the loft with Maya and they were happier than they had ever been. The only real problem Josh had with living in the loft were the frequent visits from next door neighbor, Zay. Even Sarah couldn't stop him._

 _Cory Matthews didn't have any concerns with Riley moving in with Lucas, it seems he meant what he said to Lucas. Of course, that didn't stop him from dropping in on them at random times of the day and trying to give them as much trouble as possible. He only did it because that's what everyone expected from him._

 _ **Sunday, December 31, 2023, 8:00 p.m. At the apartment of Riley Matthews & Lucas Friar**_

It was New Year's Eve and time for Riley's annual party. This year she and Lucas were hosting in their own apartment, it was going to be a much smaller gathering than previous years. Just the two of them and Zay, Sarah, Maya, and Josh. The real party would be held next weekend when Farkle and Smackle were due back from Australia. The gang couldn't wait to see them, they had genuinely missed the geniuses.

Riley had just finished getting dressed and walked into the living room when she heard the speaker box. It was Zay and Sarah. Lucas had buzzed them up and opened the apartment door. Lucas turned on some music while Riley was putting some food out on the coffee table.

"Time to get this party started, Zay and Sarah are here!" Zay said as they came through the door.

Lucas greeted them and said, "it's not that kind of party this year Zay, it's just the six of us tonight. The big party is next weekend, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, I was just trying to liven the place up. It's kind of quiet in here." Zay answered.

Riley walked into the room and hugged both Zay and Sarah. "Things will liven up once Maya and Josh get here. Plus Lucas and I have a surprise planned."

Zay elbowed Lucas in the side, "What's the surprise?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy, she'll hurt me if I tell you," Lucas told him.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Zay asked Lucas.

"Sure, let's go out in the hall," Lucas suggested.

"No, I don't want anyone to over hear me and with Josh and Maya on their way, I don't want to risk it," Zay said, he was being too serious.

"We can go out on the fire escape if you want, is that private enough?" Lucas asked.

Zay nodded his head, yes and Lucas turned to tell Riley where he would be.

"Is Zay okay?" Riley asked Sarah.

"I guess, he's been acting weird all day. He's a little jumpy and won't tell me what's wrong," Sarah said.

"That's not like Zay, maybe he'll be in a better mood after his talk with Lucas?" Riley was trying to ease her mind.

Out on the fire escape, Lucas asks Zay, "What's up?"

"I need your help, man. I have something I've been wanting to do since Christmas and I just can't get past my nerves." Zay explained.

"What are you up to, Zay?" Lucas was curious.

Zay reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, he held it up for Lucas to see. All Lucas could do was smile from ear to ear. He knew what was in that box.

"May I?" he asked.

"That's why I'm holding it up like this." Zay was in no mood.

"Calm down, Zay." Lucas could only smile. He took the box out of Zay's hand and opened it. It was a beautiful solitaire diamond ring with a smaller diamond on each side of the center stone in a white gold setting. Lucas smiled and handed the box back to Zay. "Sarah's a lucky girl, why are you having so much trouble with this?"

"My nerves just get the better of me and I can't get the words out, what if she says no?" Zay was honestly worried about that.

"Zay, this is Sarah we're talking about. She's been waiting for you to pop the question since Texas. She loves you and there is no way she's going to say no." Lucas thought Zay was just overthinking things.

"Are you sure?" Zay asked.

"I'm 100% sure that there is no way Sarah Carpenter will say no to your proposal, man," Lucas answered, giving his friend a pat on the back. "I'll give you an opening, kind of like we did with Yogi last year. You just get right in there and say what's in your heart."

"That sounds like a plan, just hope the words come," Zay said.

"The day you can't find the right words to say or any words for that matter is the day I don't ever want to see. Lucas said with a laugh. "Can we go inside now, it's kind of cold out here? Josh and Maya should be here soon."

They walked back inside of the warm apartment and sure enough, Maya and Josh had just arrived. Zay greeted his friends and sat on the couch next to his girlfriend. He smiled at her and took her hand in his, "Sarah, I'm sorry for how I've been acting today, I've just had some things on my mind and needed Lucas's opinion on something. I promise I'll be on my best behavior for the rest of the night."

Sarah was happy to hear that whatever was bothering him had passed. "Anything you want to share with me?"

"I promise that you will know what's going on with me by the end of the evening, ok?" he said.

"If you say so, baby," Sarah said with a smile. She wasn't too sure about it but she was going to stick it out.

They spent the next two hours watching a movie and talking among themselves. At 10 p.m. Riley called for everyone's attention and said that she and Lucas have an announcement.

"Lucas and I have a surprise for all of you," She grabbed Lucas's hand and was just about to speak when the door bell rang,

"Who could that be, everyone that's supposed to be here is already here," Riley said, as Lucas walked to the door and used the peep hole. He turned and looked at everyone with a big smile.

"I think we've just gotten a delivery all the way from Australia!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Australia, what do you mean, Huckleberry?" Maya asked, everyone, got up and walked toward the door.

"Open the door Lucas, don't keep these people waiting," Riley said. Just as she was about to open the door for him, he opens it and none of them could believe what they were seeing on the other side.

"SURPRISE!" the two of them said at the same time! Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle were standing in the door way.

Riley walked over to them and grabbed Isadora's hands, squeezing them to make sure she was real, "You're really here?" she grabbed one of Farkle's hands, as well and sure enough they were both there.

"You bet we're real, Bubbles!" Smackle said. Riley pulled both of them through the door and took a turn hugging each of them. "We just got in and this is the only place we wanted to be."

Maya was next to hug Farkle, "I'm so glad you got to come home a few days early, we've missed you so much!"

"It feels great to be home Maya, or do I have to call you Mrs. Matthews?" Farkle joked.

"You only call me Maya, Smackle I have to say, it looks like Sydney was good to the two of you," Maya said.

"It was we had so much fun in the city and enjoyed it so much. It appears that marriage has been good for you and your Boing. I'm very happy for you Maya." Smackle added.

"Thank you, Smackle. I have to say I do like being married," Maya said.

While everyone was greeting Farkle and Isadora, Riley noticed Lucas standing back and enjoying the reunion.

"Did you know about the two of them returning early?" she asked him.

"I did, Farkle texted me this morning and told me that the two of them were on their way home and should be back in the city, just in time for the new year. It was their idea to come here before heading to their own homes. " Lucas explained.

"We're all together again, isn't it wonderful, this night just keeps getting better and better. Speaking of, do you think they are ready for our surprise?" Riley asked.

"I think they are, want me to get their attention?" he asked.

"Yes, please." She kissed his cheek in thanks.

Lucas used a whistle he always used when he was working with the horses on Pappy Joe's ranch, needless to say, it worked like a charm. He had everyone's attention in no time.

Riley started over, "As I was saying before Farkle and Isadora's wonderful return, Lucas and I have a surprise for all of you…"

"I'm sorry Riley, is it okay if I have the floor for a moment? I won't take long." Zay interrupted

"Uh…sure, Zay, if it's that important." Riley couldn't believe the night she was having, It must not be meant for her to make this announcement tonight.

"Hey everyone, first I want to say that I'm very happy that Farkle and Smackle are home from Australia and that topping that surprise might be a little hard, but I'm going to try." Zay took a deep breath and took Sarah by the hand and pulled her to the middle of the room between the living room and dining area.

Sarah had no idea what was going on but maybe this is what has had Zay on edge all day.

"Sarah, thank you for coming back into my life. It was just a little over a year ago, wasn't it? You were just getting out of a bad relationship and I was, well I was looking for someone. I wasn't sure at the time who that someone was going to be, but then I ran into you at the bakery. We reconnected that day as friends and after a while, we connected as something more. I thank God every day that you are here, I love you, Sarah. I never experienced real love until you. I thought I knew what it was all about, I mean look around us, these people in this room accepted me into their lives and have shown me the true meaning of friendship and how it can blossom into something stronger and much more meaningful. I think that describes us, we were friends in middle school and high school, but then we weren't, then we were. That grew into the love we share now. I love you, Sarah Carpenter and you're my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Zay paused.

"What?" Sarah couldn't believe what he was saying.

Zay pulled the ring box from his pocket, opened it and got down on one knee. "Sarah Jane Carpenter will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" he had tears in his eyes and Sarah was speechless.

Riley was in tears and there was no way she could be mad at Zay for the interruption. This was way more important than what she and Lucas had to announce. Maya and Smackle were crying as well and Farkle, Lucas, and Josh couldn't help but smile.

Sarah looked around the room to see that everyone was waiting for her answer, she looked at Zay down on one knee in front of her and knew that this is the moment she had been praying for.

"Yes, Zay. I will marry you!" she said through tears.

There was clapping and cheering going on from the group of friends gathered in the apartment but all Zay could see was Sarah. He stood up and took the ring from the box and placed in on her left hand, he gave her a kiss and she hugged him.

Lucas and Riley were the first to congratulate them. Zay accepted the hug Riley offered him.

"I'm sorry to ruin your surprise, but I've been trying to do that since Christmas, you're not mad at me are you?" Zay asked.

"I could never be mad about that. I'm glad you did it here in front of all of us. I'm so happy for the two of you, I love you, Zay!" Riley told him.

"I love you, too, Riley. Thank you." Zay gave her another hug. Of course, Lucas was right there behind Riley, ready to offer his best wishes to his brother.

Sarah was busy showing off her ring to others, she had a beaming smile on her face.

"I thought you were going to wait for me to give you an open, man. I guess you couldn't wait any longer, huh?" Lucas had one arm around Riley's waist and the other was around Zay's shoulder.

"You were right, I was letting my nerves get the better of me, I just felt like if I didn't do it right then, that I never would," Zay said.

"I think this calls for some of that sparkling grape juice you bought, Lucas," Riley suggested.

"What, no champagne?" Zay asked with a smirk. He knew all about Riley's last experience with champagne.

Riley could feel the heat in her cheeks at the mention of champagne, all she could do was playfully punch Zay in the arm.

Riley followed Lucas to the kitchen to get the plastic champagne flutes out for him to pour the sparkling grape juice in.

"I'm so happy with the way this night is turning out, aren't you? Farkle and Izzy are home to stay and now Zay and Sarah's engagement, it's all wonderful." Riley said as she put the full glasses on a tray.

"It's a pretty good evening, I'm sorry we haven't gotten to share our surprise yet. But ours will keep a day or two if we don't get the opportunity tonight." Lucas wanted to reassure her.

"I know, but I think we should tell them, they'd be upset if we didn't." Riley wanted them to know their news, so badly.

They carried the filled glasses into the living room and Lucas made a toast, "I know it's still an hour and a half until midnight, but this night couldn't be any more perfect. Welcome home Farkle and Smackle, we have missed you more than we let on and are happy to have the two of you back in the city. Congratulations, Zay and Sarah, we wish you a lifetime of love and happiness, here's to you."

"Nobody dare take a drink, we have one more surprise to come and I think we would need another toast and more grape juice, so let's hear what Riley and Lucas' surprise is before we drink, this is their party after all," Josh said.

"It's okay, it's nothing nearly as exciting as what's already happened. We can tell you tomorrow," Riley said.

"No, my best friend has an announcement and we're all going to put our glasses down until we hear it," Maya walked over to Riley and took the glass from her hand. "Go on, Riles, tell us what it is."

"Okay, Maya. Thank you. It's just that everyone has been asking us if we have set a date for our wedding yet and we just wanted to let you all know that we have finally done it. I will become Mrs. Lucas Friar on July 20, 2024." Riley was glad that was finally out.

There was one more round of applause and Josh shouted, "To Riley and Lucas!" while holding his glass in the air.

"Now you can drink!" Maya announced and so everyone drank.

It turned out to be a night none of them would never forget, just before midnight the 8 friends went up to the roof only to be greeted by Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Ava, Shawn, and Katy. They all counted down to midnight and each couple kissed then everyone sang Auld Lang Syne.

Riley stood with Lucas as the fireworks went off, "look at all of these people, Lucas. Our family and friends all gathered to start another New Year. Did you think way back in the 7th grade that this would someday be our life?"

He smiled at her and thought about the all the years that had passed since she first fell into his lap on the subway. He had hope that one day they would be together, he just didn't know it could be as wonderful as it actually was.

"I had hope for us way back then, City Girl. There was only ever one time I almost lost hope. But we made it and we're here with people that mean the world to us. We have a pretty great life and it can only get better," he looked down at her to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad that brother stuff and triangle mess is behind us, it's ancient history now. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just thought I knew what I was doing. I'm glad that we get to walk through this life together and I can't wait to be Mrs. Lucas Friar. She reached up to kiss him like she did so many years ago and he gladly returned that kiss.

 _Seven months have passed since New Year's and so many things have changed in the lives of Riley, Lucas and their friends. First and foremost is the fact that Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Sarah have all graduated from college! Pappy Joe, Marcus and Lily Bradford, Jesse and Jack Meyer and Grandma Gandy all made the trip from Texas to witness the occasion. Big changes were coming for the Friar family as Lucas' parents have decided to move back to Texas after the wedding. Pappy Joe spent the month between Lucas' graduation and the wedding in New York. His relationship with James stronger than ever. Pappy Joe also spent as much time with Riley and Lucas as he could. He took to city living pretty easy and enjoyed the sights of the city._

 _Lucas was accepted into the veterinary program at NYU. He was excited to be closer to his dream. Riley got a job at Abigail Adams High School teaching English and would start in the fall. She was excited to see if she could have the same impact on the lives of her students as her father had on hers. She was also excited that she would get to have Auggie as a student. Poor Auggie had to deal with his father and his sister as his teachers. Maya and Josh were getting ready to celebrate their first wedding anniversary, Josh was still teaching at JQA and Maya had some luck selling her art online, but was helping her mother at the bakery in the meantime. Farkle had decided that since he had a degree in business, he was going to change his field of study to science, that was his first love. He'd go to school and work part time for his father. Isadora was going to continue her education right along side Farkle at Princeton. Zay was working hard rehearsing for his new Off Broadway gig and Sarah had landed a job with a large event planning firm. Oh, just so you know she ended up pulling off the wedding of the year, Darby and Yogi were married on Valentine's Day in a beautiful ceremony. Yoby really is forever!_

 _ **Saturday, July 20, 2024, the roof of the Matthews and Friar apartment building**_

It was a beautiful wedding ceremony on the roof of the apartment building, everything from the flowers to the dresses the girls in the bridal party wore was perfect. It was a small wedding, their closest friends, and family in attendance. Riley chose a beautiful ivory lace, knee length dress that was sleeveless and had flowers in her hair that had been put in a beautiful up do. Her matron of honor and bridesmaids wore beautiful knee length turquoise dresses with purple accents. The guys all looked handsome in their gray suits. Of course, Riley had asked Maya to be here Matron of Honor with Isadora and Sarah serving as her bridesmaids. Lucas had his two best men, Zay and Farkle by his side, along with Josh. Auggie and Ava were a bit old for the ring bearer and flower girl, but that is what they were happy to do for Riley and Lucas. Her parents cried as they walked her down the aisle and gave her away to Lucas. Once the officiant had pronounced them husband and wife, Lucas didn't even have to hear the words before he was kissing his beautiful bride, the whole crowd cheered for them.

After the ceremony, the chairs were moved and the food was served buffet style. Riley wouldn't let Sarah talk her into hiring a caterer for the wedding. Riley knew exactly who she wanted to prepare the food and since Pappy Joe was in New York, his cook/housekeeper, Ellie was free for the job. She brought along her cowboy Sam to help her serve the food and Riley was happy they could be there. After the food was served everyone got a chance to say something to the bride and groom. Everyone had beautiful words to say to them. Pappy Joe stood to speak and actually ended up reading the beautiful letter he had written for Riley and Lucas' engagement, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Riley had noticed some cookies next to the cake when they cut it, they were her favorite snickerdoodles that Zay's Grandma Gandy had brought with her from Texas. After all the amazing food and beautiful words, it was time for dancing, Riley and Lucas had their first dance as husband and wife.

As they swayed to the beat of the music Lucas whispered in her ear, "Are you happy, Mrs. Friar?"

She smiled up at him, "This is the happiest day of my life, I can't believe we're finally married. I'm so happy everyone is here to share this day with us, I don't think it can get any better."

He gave her his best devilish grin, "Oh it can get better, later when we're alone, on our honeymoon."

"You never did tell me where we were going or is it a surprise?" Riley asked.

"It's a little cheesy, but we're going to Niagra Falls. I could only get a couple of days off, one of the other techs asked for 10 days of vacation time, so we have to stick close to home. I figure we can do the whole boat ride and all, they say it's really beautiful." He explained.

"I'm sure it is, and I think it's perfect, who needs Paris or even Cabo like Yogi and Darby. Besides we already had Paris, she said with a laugh.

"Someday, Riles. I will take you to France, I promised you, remember?" he asked.

"I remember," she answered. Just as she laid her head back on his shoulder she heard someone clear their voice.

"May we have your attention," it was her father. Everyone was standing around him.

She and Lucas stopped dancing realizing they were who he was talking to.

"Dad, what's going on everyone is supposed to be dancing," she told her father.

"There is plenty of time for dancing after you and Lucas open your gift," Cory said.

"Dad, we asked for no gifts, there's only a card, we decided to open it later," Lucas added.

"Luke, listen to your father-in-law, would you, son." James Friar told his son.

"Come on niche, do what your dad said," Eric Matthews was smiling at his niece.

"Ok, Uncle Eric, Lucas and I will open the card. I don't see what's so important about one card," Riley complained, "but if it means that much to all of you, we'll open it. Where is it?"

"Right here, Riles," Maya said, handing the card to Riley.

Lucas took the card from Riley's hand and opened the envelope. Inside was a beautiful generic greeting card, "On this, your wedding day we wish a lifetime of happiness," Lucas read.

He opened the card and there was a nice verse inside and something written in Topanga Matthews' perfect handwriting, "We hope that happiness follows you through all the years that you spend together. Much love, Us."

Riley took the card from him and started reading what her mother had written, "We know the two of you asked for no gifts, but we wanted to give you something extra special for your wedding day, we all got together and pooled our money and are able to spring for an all expenses paid trip to Paris, France."

She looked up with tears in her eyes and handed the card to Lucas, he read the words again but still didn't comprehend it. He looked at her and they looked at their family and friends.

Zay figured the newlyweds needed a little help, he walked over to them and put a hand on each of their arms and said, "This is our gift to you, each of us pitched in, obviously some more than others" he gave Farkle a pretend evil eye. "The two of you do so much for all of us that we wanted to do something special for you. Besides, Lucas did tell you once that the two of you would go to Paris someday. We cleared it with the doctors at the animal clinic, you have 10 days and Mr. Minkus is giving you the use of his jet, you leave out of JFK at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning.

Lucas and Riley stood there listening to what Zay was telling them, but it didn't feel real.

"Is this really happening?" Riley asked.

"I think so," Lucas answered.

Zay pulled an envelope from his suit coat and handed it to Lucas, "all of the arrangments have been made. Car from the airport, hotel, cash, even your passports are in here, you can finally use them. All the information you need is in here."

Riley still in shock started walking around the room hugging everyone and thanking them. "I can't believe all of you would do this for us, you'll never know how much it means."

Lucas finally accepted the envelope from Zay and hugged his best friend. He started thanking everyone as well. This was a dream come true for them and he didn't quite think words were enough, "Thank you all so very much, this is our dream and you all have made it come true." Riley finally joined Lucas.

"We are so blessed to have every single one of you in lives, we love you!" she had no more words.

Someone started the music again and Lucas pocketed the envelope and took Riley into his arms, "How do you feel now, Mrs. Friar?"

"I feel wonderful. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life and I owe it all to you, Lucas. Thank you!" Riley said,

"You don't have to thank me, Riley, I love seeing you happy," he told her.

"You've done your job then, before today the happiest day of my life was the day you asked me to be your wife in front of that Paris, Texas Eiffel tower, our weekend in Paris. But our wedding day trumps that, it's been the perfect day and we get to top it off with a week in Paris. Now no matter what, we really will always have Paris."


End file.
